Parents of Circumstance
by roguespirit
Summary: The Powerpuffs have moved to Endsville and Mandy and Billy have made a new friend. But after a trip to the underworld Buttercup and Mandy get pregnant and Billy and Will are the fathers. Will has a secret about who and what he is. ButtercupxOC BillyxMandy
1. New Friend

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 1: New Friend

It was a warm summer day in Endsville, a pleasant day, especially as far as days in Endsville went. Billy was walking home from Irwin's house after playing Dungeons and Dinobinoids. Billy was walking down the sidewalk tossing his ten sided dice in the air and catching it again. Billy's orange/red hair was bounding up and down as he walked, his red cap resting comfortably on his head, being thirteen he was starting to show signs of manhood as his baby fat had slightly burned away, yes so far puberty had been good to him, except for one thing, his nose. His nose no longer seemed to grow, instead he finally seemed to be growing into his nose, to the point at which someday his nose would look at a normal size. However, Billy was not thinking about this as he walked, he just happily tossed his dice high in the air, to high, it came down and bounced off his head, and rolled away. Billy recovered from his momentary confusion and chased after his prized die. He struggled, trying to reach the die before it reached the fast approaching intersection. The die stopped on the edge of the curb, Billy dove for it, just as someone rounded the corner from the merging sidewalk, and Billy unable to stop in midair crashed into him. Billy fought off a wave of pain and dizziness and opened his eyes to find his die at the end of his nose. He got up and put the die in his pocket, then he heard a groan, he had forgotten that he had run into someone. "Oops, sorry", Billy said cheerfully "I didn't sees you."

"Oh, uh it's okay", the guy said "I should've heard you coming." the guy stood up and brushed himself off. He was a full centimeter taller than Billy, he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and he had a small build. He wore a Spitfire hat and an orange shirt that said "On the seventh day, God gave Canadians beer so they wouldn't take over the world." He wore black snap pants with a red stripe going down the length of his legs.

Billy however took no notice of his appearance and simply said "wanna be friends?"

"Uh, okaaaay, he replied. I'm William, but you can call me Will, I'm new around here."

Billy then decided to bring him to see Grim, as he liked to show off that he was best friends with the Grim Reaper. "I'm Billy", he said "come on lets go to my house, I want you to meet my friends."

"Uh ok"

So Billy took him took him down the sidewalk to his house. While they walked Will was trying to figure Billy out, he seemed nice enough, but a little hyperactive, like a little kid. "How old are you Billy", Will asked.

"Thirteen"

"Hey me too"

"Wow", Billy exclaimed "What are the chances of that."

Will laughed.

Billy stepped ahead to open the gate, "this is my house"

Will gazed at the house at the end of the walk as they stepped into Billy's yard. The house looked a little old and run down, but still looked very homey. Inside however was different, as he noticed as Billy opened the front door. The walls were a faded blue, with burn marks and cracks, and the carpet was so dirty that it looked almost black. He was wondering why until he saw Billy walking across the carpet to the couch with his shoes still on. Will shrugged and followed him.

Billy stopped in front of the couch and pointed, "this is my friend, the Grim Reaper."

Grim was watching tv, "who did you drag into the house this time Billy" he grumbled.

"Oh I didn't drag him in Grim, he walked"

Grim rolled his eye sockets, "whatever"

"Wow", Will said "The Grim Reaper... your smaller then I expected"

Grim sank lower into the couch, "please mon, I feel bad enough"

"Sorry", Will said apologetically.

"I'm going to make a snack", Billy announced and he headed to the kitchen. He took out a large bowl and began to pour all kinds of ridiculous things into it: pickles, peanut butter, an unplucked chicken and kidney beans, and he proceeded to mix it all up. He took out his mixing spoon and carried the bowl into the living room.

Grim was telling Will all about how he ended up being friends with Billy and Mandy for ever and ever, and had just finished when Billy entered from the kitchen.

"Wow", Will exclaimed this Mandy chick sounds like a real...**Slam**, Will was unable to finish his sentence as the door slammed open, the figure in the doorway cast a long menacing shadow into the room. It was a girl Will knew, simply by the shape of the figure in the doorway. Although not looking more than thirteen, judging by the amount of baby fat still on her face, she had a surprisingly well developed figure. Long slender legs supporting very beautiful smooth graceful hips, which she had her hands firmly planted on. She had a well toned waist, allowing for her hips to stand out. Her upper half had enough body and curves for the rest of her. Her face despite all the baby fat had a certain angular predatory beauty, her green eyes looked like they could pierce right to your soul. Will shook his head as he realized that it had just been an exaggerated image altered by his hormones to make her look more appealing, and noticed she did have a promising and surprisingly well developed figure for someone her age, but she was also pretty short, her hormones had probably only been working more on her figure and less on

her height. What made her less appealing was that his hormone charged imagination had left out her hair, which had been pulled back to look like a pair of horns, held back by a black hair band.

"High Mandy", Billy yelled excitedly. "this is my new friend Will, can he come to the mall with us?"

"Whatever," Mandy said ignoring him. "Grim", she yelled, "get off your boney butt and get ready to take us to the mall."

Grim grumbled, but obediently got up off the couch. "Fine"

"Charming Girl", Will said quietly to himself, his voice thick with sarcasm.

The Mall seemed very busy, just like Christmas, parents were panicking to get any last minute school items while the back to school sales were still on, and people were taking advantage of what remained of the summer holidays. Billy and Grim pointed out all of their favorite stores, and for their remaining two hours there, they helped Mandy with her errands. At five o'clock they left the mall with Grim carrying about one hundred pounds of Mandy's purchases. Will however had to leave the group early on so he could get home before it got dark.

"Will sure is nice", Billy said after a while.

"It's nice to be around someone normal for a change", Grim agreed.

"He's a fool" Mandy growled as they approached her house. "Come on bonehead" she said to Grim "So long pea brain." She then walked up to her house with Grim in tow.

"Goodbye", Billy said cheerfully as the door slammed shut.

Mandy's mom jumped. "Oh hello sweetie" she said.

Mandy ignoring her turned to Grim. "I'm going to my room, have my dinner and packages brought up to me." Without another word she stomped up the stars to her room.

Mandy's mom sighed. "Stage One"

Grim cocked an eyebrow at her. "What are you talking about woman" he demanded.

"First emotional stage of Adolescence" she replied solemnly.

Grim gulped, Mandy was bad enough, puberty would make her twice as bad, Grim proceeded to cry into a pillow, knowing that she would release most of her wrath on him.

Billy Mandy and Grim are copyright of Maxell Atoms and Cartoon Network


	2. Getting There is half the fun

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 2: Getting there is half the fun

It was a cloudless morning in Endsville, unless you count fog as a cloud. It spread like a big grey blanket over the suburbs. Will looked out his bedroom window, and saw nothing but grey, _what a way to start school_, he thought. Wordlessly he got up and went to have his morning shower. He let the warm water crash onto his skin, it was soothing despite the force in which the water hit his body, he then put on fresh clothes and went downstairs. He took out refrigerated waffles from the fridge and popped them into the toaster, he then turned on the radio to listen to the only good music station he had found. He poured his hot coffee into a mug and put it next to his plate on the table. _Incredible_ he thought_, I'm only fourteen and here I am living on my own, in my own apartment, filled with my own furniture and doing things that even some adults can't do. _His waffles popped out of the toaster, he put them on his plate and put the plate on the table. The table was small, he found it out in the ally, it had once been in a two person table in a restaurant, he had cleaned it and put it in his house back when he had first moved in. "I'm even living on a pay check", he said aloud as he sat down to eat his breakfast. That wasn't exactly true, he got a check every week in the mail that his parents had supposedly sent him, enough to pay for his living expenses and a little to spend on himself. He hadn't even seen his parents in several months, not since they sent him to Endsville. He didn't know why they had sent him to live alone, away from his home and his friends since birth, all he knew was that it had been on short notice and they had not come with him, the said that it was for his own safety. He grumbled to himself as he put his plate, knife and fork in the dishwasher, why was he so upset about it, he was living every teenagers dream, living on his own, no one to boss him around, getting a check without having to do anything for it, and him being able to do what he wanted. There was more to it then that of course, things that weren't in a every teenagers dream. But on top of all that he also was an adult, by law, somehow before they sent him away his parents had gotten some legal documents signed that granted him majority status, or an adult by law. So why was he upset, because he'd been dragged away from his home of Winnipeg Manitoba Canada to a city he had never even heard of before, away from his family and friends. On top of all that he didn't even know if his parents were alive, the checks he got had no return address.

He looked at his watch, 7:50, he picked up his backpack, which he had prepared yesterday and looped it over his shoulders. After a quick check to make sure all was well in his apartment he closed the door and locked it. Will walked down the street to the house of his landlady, it was Monday, a.k.a rent day, and he was going to deliver his rent money in person as was his custom. He arrived at her house and knocked on the door, no answer, he shrugged and slipped the money in through the mail slot and walked off. He then resumed his walk to the bus stop, he hoped that he would find Billy there, he had enjoyed his company all last week despite his stupidity. Will had many adventures during the seemingly short week, some adventures he could have done without, but overall he had a good experience considering how much he had learned about the underworld. Sure enough standing at the bus stop was Billy, and he also noticed the blonde horns of Mandy on Billy's right, Mandy had been tyrannical, resourceful, brave, and intimidating. Despite her being mean and grouchy, she had been more entertaining then frightening.

"Hey Will," Billy called.

Will walked up to them, Mandy turned her back to him, Will only grinned. "She knows she likes me" he told himself. He stood beside Billy, "Soooo what time does the bus usually get here?" he asked Billy

"After we do" Billy said

Without skipping a beat Will turned to Mandy, "hey Mandy you know what time the bus gets here?"

"Sit and find out for yourself,"she growled

Will was not surprised by her answer or the way she said it, but before he could make any smart aleck comment, his eyes as though they had minds of their own focused on something past Mandy, down the sidewalk coming at them, 3 people, three girls, now he knew why his eyes had focused on them, it was his hormones again, they were also subconsciously guiding his eyes in what he thought he saw and what they focused on. "Jackpot" he said in a normal voice.

"What kinda pot?" Billy asked as he turned to look where Will was looking. The three girls stopped and stood on Mandy's right.

They wore matching clothing a short ruffled skirt with a matching shirt that was slightly baggy with short white sleeves. The only difference was the colour, the furthest one dark green, the one next to Mandy was sky blue, and the middle one pink.

"Hi," Will and Billy said together

The pink and blue girls turned "Hi," they replied cheerfully. The green girl however didn't even look in their direction, she looked about as cheery as a funnel cloud in a trailer park.

Will sized her up: she was the same height as the others but was "built" differently. She had a rougher appearance then the others, she stronger build in her upper body, in more ways then one he noted. Her face had a little less baby fat then Mandy's but it still had a rough angular beauty, she also had black shiny hair._ Hmm, _Will thought _now she might be nice to get to know..._

"What are you staring at!?"

Will's train of thought left dreamland and arrived back at reality as he noticed a closed fist two centimeters from his nose. He looked up into dark green eye's that were burning with intense fury, but rather then a look of fear, he had a look of amusement. He smiled and for a fraction of a second he got a look of surprise in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" she demanded with a slight growl in her voice.

"Ahem" the pink girl interrupted, "Introductions, I'm Blossom", she gestured to the blonde blue girl, "Bubbles", she looked at Will with a smirk "and you've already met Buttercup, where all sisters."

"Buttercup", Will echoed "Nice name." that name seemed to nice and innocent, this girl looked more like a pound cake.(_A Buttercup is also a desert treat_)

"I'm Billy, this is Mandy and the soon to be dead guy is Will",with nervousness he watched the drama before him unfold.

"Wipe that smile off your face" Buttercup hissed

"Believe me I'm trying"Will said as matter-of-factly as he could muster.

"You have till the count of three" she growled, "one."

Will's mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of the situation he was in.

"Two" Buttercup grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him closer, and she pulled back her right fist.

Finally Will had an Idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper bag, and just before Buttercup reached three he slipped it over his head. He couldn't see Buttercup's face through the paper bag but he sure wished he could have.

Billy fell to the ground roaring with laughter, Blossom and Bubbles giggled. Buttercup however was not amused, she shoved will into the bus stop sign, there was a loud clang as the back of his head collided with the pole. Silence fell as he collapsed onto the ground, but Will simply removed the bag and got up, without looking like he had any regrets (which he didn't).

"So how old are you?" Will asked Blossom

"Fourteen" she replied

"Huh, us too."

"Wait a minute" Mandy said.

Those were the first words she'd said all day.

"Billy told me that you said you were thirteen."

"I did, oh, yeah, well you see I just turned fourteen this summer and that was the first time someone has asked me my age since then, so I kinda forgot that I was fourteen" he replied sheepishly.

"Well then it's no wonder you and Billy get along so well", she looked at Billy who was lying on his back looking up at the cloudless sky with fascination. She looked back at Will, "Billy told you he was thirteen right."

"Uh, yeah but, how did you know that?"

"Please, I've known him for long enough to know how he doesn't think. The thing is that he knows he's fourteen, he just can't count that high yet."

They heard a horn, everyone looked and saw the bus approaching them, Will looked at his watch 8:20. The bus stopped right in front of him and opened the door, but before he could step inside he was slammed once again into the bus stop sign. Will looked up to see Buttercup just boarding the Bus. Billy came and helped Will to his feet. "Ya' know", he told Billy "I think she likes me."

"Really", Billy said confused, "it looks more like she hates you."

"Oh nonononono Billy, you misunderstand", Will told him as they boarded the bus. The bus was a newer one it still had that new smell, the seats were a forest green and the inside walls were a metallic grey. Billy and Will sat in the emergency exit seat on the driver's side and Will explained. "You see Billy, back in the stone age when a girl became interested in a guy she needed to find out how tough and manly they were so they would punch them hit them and abuse them in a whole multitude of ways to test them. Eventually through the ages this became a way of girls to show their affection.

"So your saying she's checking you out?",Billy asked

"Could be Billy"

"Lucky" Billy sulked

The bus started moving, Blossom and Bubbles were sitting together across the isle from Will and Billy, Mandy sat behind the boys just to keep an eye on them, "and to hit Billy when he did something stupid" Will noted. He turned to Blossom and Bubbles he sized them up: Bubbles had blonde hair tied in pigtails and bright blue eyes, her face was as soft as could be imagined, she seemed to be the most innocent of the three, like Buttercup's opposite, she was fuller in the hips then Buttercup too judging by how much more her skirt flared out , interesting. Blossom seemed like the median between the other two, everything on her seemed to have grown at the same rate making her perfectly proportioned, she did however have longer sexier legs then the others, _interesting, good variety in this family_. Finally Will said "so, you new around here?"

Blossom turned "yeah, just moved"

"Me to"

"Well, it's nice to know that we wont be the only new kids on the block"

Will nodded "so you excited about our first day of high school?"

"Oh yes", Bubbles said excitedly "I can't wait, we'll make new friends, learn new things, play new games, and have all kinds of wonderful memories when it's over.

Will cringed as she talked, her voice was high pitched and it hit one of those frequencies that made his entire ear rattle, it sounded to him like a broken harpsichord on steroids.

"I feel the same way" Billy told her

Bubbles smiled, and Will saw possibility as he looked between her and Billy. "Look" she cried. Will shuddered and everyone else except Mandy looked ahead. "It's our new school," Bubbles yelled excitedly

"Sit down and keep quiet" the driver scolded

Blossom looked at Bubbles as she sat back down still as excited as ever, she then looked at Buttercup sitting in the front seat on the passenger side. She sat cross legged staring at the floor, deep in thought, Blossom had a good idea of what, or rather who she was thinking about. The bus finally stopped at the walkway which lead directly into the schools front entrance, everyone got off the bus, Buttercup walked off sulking Bubbles skipped happily along, Will and Billy talked as they walked and Mandy walked with a perfect upright posture, her eyes focused on Billy and Will. Blossom then looked in front of her, the school had three levels, it was made of bricks that were a dark red, the words Endsville High School were printed in a dark blue. She made her way to the doors, steadied herself and finally opened the door to a new stage in her life.

Characters are copyright of cartoon network

Billy Mandy and Grim are copyright of Maxwell Atoms

Utonium Family Copyright of Craig Mcraken


	3. The Bull Strait from the Horses Mouth

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 3: The Bull straight from the Horses Mouth

Blossom looked at her schedule of classes for the first semester, it was divided into five periods (or bands), A, B, E, C, and D respectively on day one. On day two A and B switched places and C, and D switched places. All of the periods were 1hr ten minutes long except E which was 35 minutes. School started at 8:50 with ten minute locker breaks in between classes, except between B/A and E which was only five minutes, while lunch break was a whole hour. Blossom squeezed her eyebrows together grunting as she was remembering all this _to much thinking for the first day of school_ she thought. Despite still searching for her first class she knew all this because she'd read the information booklet which had come with her schedule and map of the school, unfortunately she'd forgotten the map, But fortunately the rooms were numbered in order and she had been able to find her class room without much trouble. The warning bell rang as she opened the door and stepped in. Her first class was science, and the room looked it. There were ten octagon shaped tables with four chairs each, at the front of the class was a large platform counter with a large flat mirror hanging over it at an angle which displayed a top down view of the counter top. In the corner was a metal desk with a new computer and a number of photos and papers on the top. She stood in the door way and spotted Will sitting at the table reading a book directly across from her at the end of the row. She went over and sat in one of the chairs to his right. "What are you reading?" she asked him.

"It's a novel" he replied "about General Montgomery."

"Really?", Blossom asked trying to sound interested. "Hey how did you get here so long before me?"

"I went to the orientation last week" he replied

Finally the final bell rang and a voice came over the PA system, "greetings students this is Principle Picken, I would request everyone to please stand for the national anthem. Everyone stood, though Will seemed reluctant to do so but he stood. The music was playing over the speakers and drifted and echoed throughout the class room. "Greetings", the Principle said "and welcome back to school."

Buttercup let out an exasperated sigh as she slumped in her desk, she didn't even listen to the principle's much rehearsed back to school welcome speech, she was thinking about how much of a pain it would be to adjust to this new school, but a new voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello class, I'm Mr Beefo, I will be teaching you math this semester."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, what else would you be teaching in a math class. She tuned him out and looked at the desk to her right, Mandy sat there with her feet up on the desk and her legs crossed, she sat slouched with her arm crossed, her face was expressionless.

"Now class," Mr Beefo continued "go put your bags in your lockers and stand outside them to move to the auditorium for a special presentation." Some students groaned but did as they were told, they had been assigned lockers, their locker numbers were on their schedule but they had to provide their own locks.

Buttercup went to her locker and stuffed her bag into it, Mandy had her locker just to the right of hers. After a few minutes Mr. Beefo came out and escorted them to the auditorium. The auditorium was easily the largest room in the school, the sign above the door said "Max 1500" so far a quarter of the auditorium had been filled, with the rest filling up fast. Mr Beefo lead them to the centre of the front row. The stage floor was made of polished ash and the curtains were maroon with white frills on the bottom. The room was silent, all that could be heard was the sound of shuffling feet as the students found their seats. Finally a person in a navy blue suit and a red silk tie and handkerchief strode onto the stage.

"Greetings students", he began "and once again welcome back, I'm Vice Principle Mcnbeer and today I will be talking to you about our goals for the year", he paused "but before I do we have an Important speaker from the Adolescent Parent Protection Agency. A murmur went through the audience and every one had looks of puzzlement and interest.

A man in his mid thirties walked onto the stage, he had his dark black hair gelled back and wore a cheap black suit and a dark blue clip on bow tie, which Buttercup didn't think existed. He stepped up to the podium and all the stage lights winked off, after a seconds pause a spotlight focused on him. "Greetings students of Endsville High", he began "I'm sure you've all heard this about premarital sex and not to do it." The students groaned knowing they'd heard this lecture over and over again. "In fact", the man continued "according to statistics at least two girls in this school will have premarital sex and get pregnant. This leads to humiliation and neglect, while you experience the trials of parenthood at to young an age. Well students I'm here to tell you that it's okay!" a look of shock and puzzlement came over everyone in the auditorium including the teachers and Mandy. "Because", the man continued "the agency will help and support you in that time of great need. You'll get tutors, specialized housing that will allow for the child's father to take care of you girls. This and many other things will save you from rejection and humiliation. Keep in mind that this can happen to anyone of you, he pointed at Buttercup even you.

"You're out of your mind" Buttercup said furiously

"No", the man said "I'm quite sane, it's can happen to you as easily as it could happen to her", he said pointing at Mandy

Mandy became enraged "I would never permit such a thing" she fumed

"Or me" Buttercup added

"Well", the man said "they say the ones that deny it most are the ones who it is most likely to happen to." He returned his attention to the student body "for more information pick up the pamphlets on your way out, and I look forward to speaking to your parents tonight." So without another word he left the stage, leaving Buttercup and Mandy with smoke coming out of their ears.

* * *

I Realize that this chapter is short compared to the others, but it is one of the most important duh duh duuuuuuuhhhh. I will be uploading the fourth and fifth chapter very soon, but I still have to type up six and seven. 


	4. Denial

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 4: Denial

After the presentation which was on everyone's minds upon leaving the auditorium, the vice principle went on about the goals for the year and the improvements to the school, but nobody listened to him however, everyone was thinking about the bombshell that was the A.P.P.A. Buttercup and Mandy had been publically humiliated and were the subject of gossip and ridicule and teasing throughout the whole school. However a combination of Mandy's menacing glare and Buttercup's fist kept it down to a behind the back discreet level. On the positive side this turn of events resulted in the girls befriending each other (at least as close as it can get with Mandy).

The bus ride back from school was just as uneventful as the one there, after saying goodbye they went their separate ways home. Blossom and Bubbles talked the whole way back home about their day and the new friends they'd made and their classes and teachers while Buttercup remained silent until they finally arrived home. They had lived in it for only a short while and they were still getting used to it, and for good reason. The Utonium household was very odd looking and they got stares at it from all passers by, it was worth staring at: It had been built by one of Professor Utonium's old friends who was an architect with his own house building company. He has wanted to build a house of his own design that was unique and different, and since the Professor wanted a unique and different house they both got their wish. It was essentially a large dome with a series of smaller domes and half domes around it. The main dome the largest one was had several bulbous pods on the outside on the upper level, that was where the bedrooms were, there was also a patio on the roof. The lower level of the dome consisted of the kitchen, living room, library, and bathroom. The upstairs consisted of another bathroom, the bedrooms( one for each of them), a nursery a spare room and the stairway to the attic which in turn led to the patio outside. The basement had a cool room laundry room and the professors office, the rest was just open space. The smaller domes were the Garage, yard shed and one was the roof of the professors underground workshop/lab which was reached via the basement. The half domes were the front porch, back porch, and sunroom.

The girls walked up to the house and opened the door, "Professor", Blossom called "were home." Professor Utonium leaned in from the kitchen entrance way.

"Welcome back home girls" he said "I'm making my famous chili." The only thing his chili was famous for was how long it took to make. The prof was no gourmet chef so it took him a while to make it right.

Buttercup took off her back pack and sat in the easy chair, while Blossom and Bubbles sat on the sofa. "What a great day", Bubbles said with a sigh.

"Yeah", Blossom agreed, "we made so many great new friends"

"Especially Will", Bubbles added slyly looking at Buttercup who stiffened, then winked at Blossom.

"Yeah", Blossom agreed catching on"He's very handsome isn'e"

Buttercups face flushed slightly.

"He's in my french class", Bubbles said " He's sooo good at it."

"He's in my science class", Blossom said. "He's soooo smart" she added dreamily. They both watched Buttercup's hands ball up into white knuckle fists and her face change to a darker red.

"He is very nice" Bubbles said with a sigh

"Yeah" Blossom agreed dreamily "what do you think Buttercup?"

Buttercup froze, her face became even redder then Blossom had ever seen outside of her being angry. She remained motionless for about six seconds, then she got up out of the chair and faced them, "He's an egotistical, stupid, obnoxious creep" she fumed "that's what I think."

Blossom knew that she had no right to say such things, she didn't even know him. She knew that Buttercup was only using that as a wall of defense, it failed. "You're lying", she mocked "you like him don't you."

Buttercup froze for a second, then she calmly stated, " I am not and I do not"

Blossom and Bubbles were dumbstruck. They had expected her to explode. Buttercup grinned sensing a victory, they refused to let her have it.

"You're still lying", Bubbles mocked

"I am not", Buttercup said as she looked away

"Buttercup you're being childish", Blossom said "there's nothing wrong with liking him."

"Yeah", Bubbles added "he's a nice guy, and it's obvious you like him."

Before Buttercup could answer the professor called from the kitchen "Girls I want those chores done by Dinner"

Buttercup looked back at her sisters, they grinned and flew off to do their chores, leaving Buttercup their, alone with her thoughts.

"Buttercup", the professor called.

She shook her head clear, "Yeah yeah I-I'm going."

(Page Break)

Doing the chores didn't take long, one of the perks of having super powers. The vacuuming, cleaning, dusting, etc... By the time they were done, the professor had finished his Chili, the girls sat at the table and got down to eat. Bubbles and Blossom told the professor all about their about their day which was basically the same as their conversation on the way home. They were so excited they didn't realize they were yelling. Buttercup just sat there and moved a meat chunk around her plate with her fork. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice it had gotten very quiet.

"Buttercup".

She looked up into the eyes of her family who were looking at her with concern.

"You've barely even touched your food" the professor continued "what's wrong."

Buttercup looked back down. Blossom grinned, "She met someone on the way to school today."

Before Buttercup could deny it however the doorbell rang, she got up and went to answer it, hoping to avoid(at least temporarily) the conversation. She opened the door and saw a boy standing there. She didn't know who it was until he looked up and they made eye contact, her face flushed to a deep crimson.

"Hi" he said

Buttercup slammed the door in his face, and her family looked at her. Without a word she picked up her plate and within five seconds had gobbled up it's hot contents. Then she discarded the plate on the table, her face red and tears streaming down her face from the heat of the chili. Her family looked at her as though she was an alien, and watched her run up stairs to her room. They sat silently for a moment, then the doorbell rang again, Blossom got up and cautiously walked over and opened the door. "Will?"

"Uh, yeah, d' I come at a bad time?"

"No, no it's.. uh... um come in."

Will stepped inside

"Hi Will" Bubbles chirped "what are you doing here?"

Will held out a large ring bound note book

"My sketch book!" Bubbles squealed "You found it."

"Yeah, while I was helping with the initial set up for the A.P.P.A. presentation tonight."

"Which reminds me", the professor said "I need to get to that presentation." he walked up and extended his hand to Will "I'm Professor Utonium".

Will took his hand and shook it "I'm Will Yorknder" and with that the professor went to his car and left for the school.

"Soooo, is Buttercup still mad about what happened in the auditorium this morning?" Will asked.

"Oh, uh" Blossom stuttered "Yeah, sorry about her"

"S' okay" Will replied "anyway I've got to go, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Blossom and Bubbles said together. Blossom closed the door after Will reached the end of the walk.

(Page Break)

Buttercup heard the door close and knew that she was about to get a lecture from Blossom. Why had she done it, she was asking herself, "I slammed the door in his face" she thought. "Maybe I'm still mad at him for this morning". She remembered pushing him into the sign post. She looked up and saw Bubbles and Blossom in the doorway.

"Why did you do that", Blossom yelled

"He deserved it" she replied

"Why, because of what happened this morning?"

"You saw how he was staring at me" Buttercup yelled "He's just another shallow, egotistical jerk who doesn't care what I like or what I want to do, only that I look good and do what he wants to do and what he wants me to do."

"He's not like that", Bubbles fumed. Blossom and Buttercup looked at her, they hadn't seen her like this before. "And you can't say that about him", she continued "because firstly: you don't even know him, so you have no right to judge him, and second; you've never even been in a relationship before."

"Yeah" Blossom agreed "You're acting childish, you just can't admit that you like him" knowing that any further arguing would be useless she let out an exasperated sigh and left the room.

Bubbles turned to follow her, but she stopped in the doorway. "You know Buttercup we're not trying to butt into your business", she said "we just don't want you to end up alone", then she left the room.

Buttercup felt awful, though she didn't know exactly why, perhaps guilt. With a groan she stuffed her face in her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Hmmmmm, what could this mean. next chapter coming soon, stay tuned. Characters are copyright of Cartoon Network. Mandy and Billy are copyright of Maxwell Atoms. Utonium Family is copyright of Craig Mcracken 


	5. Fellowship of the Letter

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 5: The Fellowship of the Letter

Buttercup awoke, she felt better rested then normal, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock , it read 7:00, she didn't usually wake up for another half hour. She shrugged and pushed off her covers, then immediately pulled them back over her as a wave of cold air washed over her. She shivered then realized she wasn't wearing her night gown. Then she remembered that she'd gone to bed wearing her school clothes, but she wasn't wearing them either. She looked and saw her skirt and shirt lying on the floor. She wrapped her bed sheet around her and grabbed her dark-green house coat. She wrapped the house coat around her and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Buttercup felt glad to be able to take such a long shower for once, instead of Blossom or Bubbles hogging all the hot water. It felt good to have the warm water cleanse her of all the dirt and grime of yesterday and seemingly washed away all of her cares and worries off as well. As she washed she noticed an abnormal layer of grime allo over her, she realized that she had been sweating last night a lot. She figured that was why her school clothes were off when she's woken up, she must have discarded them in her sleep when she started getting hot. However the question remained, why had she been sweating in the first place? She began to ponder it as she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She had gone to sleep on top of her covers, she remembered as she put on her housecoat, but had been covered by them when she'd woken up. She might have gotten under them because she was cold, but then she wouldn't have been sweating from heat, and the programable thermostat prevented the house from getting to cold.

She walked into her room and went to the closet. She opened it and saw eleven more sets of clothes she wore yesterday to school. She chose one set and put it on, then she heard a noise out in the hall. She stepped into her doorway and met Blossom. She was wearing her pink house coat with matching fluffy slippers.

"Hello Buttercup, sleep well," she asked slyly.

"Well enough to get up and have a shower before you", Buttercup said proudly.

Blossom had a look of surprise, but only for a second, "I'm not surprised considering the kind of dream you seemed to be having last night."

Buttercup looked at her curiously, "what' d ' ya mean?

I mean that you were tossing and turning and moaning like you were having a nightmare, except you were smiling.

Smiling?" Buttercup asked, concern in her voice.

Blossom suppressed a grin, the look on Buttercups face was priceless, but she knew the rest of what happened would make it worth even more. "Yeah, we really couldn't figure it out until you started stripping."

Buttercup paled, then recovered, "because I was hot, I was sweating.

You didn't start sweating until after you stripped", Blossom shot back, "good thing you only stripped off your first layer, otherwise we would've missed the best part." She then turned and walked away, leaving Buttercup hanging.

Buttercup knew she was only teasing about that last part, at least being so interested in watching her, Blossom might be bossy but she wasn't a perv. Regardless her face flushed to a violet red both in anger and embarrassment. She was so focused on what Blossom had said that she didn't notice Bubbles coming up behind her.

"Good morning Buttercup", she said happily, "sleep well?"

Buttercup turned her head and shot Bubbles a glare that would've sent a tank running away leaking oil.

Colour drained from Bubbles' face, "I-I'm going to see if the professor's up." she said in a mouse like voice. Then she flew downstairs as Buttercup locked herself in her room.

Buttercup didn't come out until Professor Utonium called her down for breakfast. Buttercup focused more on her eating this time around, allowing her to finish eating quickly and get her stuff ready for school. When it was time to go, Professor hugged all of his girls goodbye, and waved as they left.

As the girls walked to the bus stop, Bubbles and Blossom kept glancing at Buttercup. She walked in the middle, Blossom on her left, Bubbles on her right. They began crossing the street and waw Billy, Mandy and someone else they didn't recognize. Buttercup tensed as she saw Will just arriving at the bus stop, they hadn't been noticed yet. The other person morbidly thin and wearing a black robe, which was in tatters.

"What happened to you Grim?" Will asked

"I asked Mandy if she slept well last night, my guess is no. I can't wait till she's finished puberty." Grim said holding up Mandy's bag which he had been forced to carry for her.

Mandy growled but said nothing, she looked like she'd spent all last night drinking. She had dark circles under her eyes and not a very healthy looking complexion and her nose was a darker shade then the rest of her.

They all turned and notice the Power Puffs approaching.

"Hi" Will greeted

"Hello" Bubbles and Blossom said together. They paused then elbowed Buttercup, but she said nothing.

Buttercup just absentmindedly pulled on her fingers thinking about whether she should say anything or not. She didn't have a chance, the bus pulled up to the bus stop. She got on the bus to avoid any protests from her sisters.

"Have a good day Mandy" Grim said sourly

Mandy yanked her bag out of his hand got on the bus, she sat beside Buttercup and stared blankly at her.

"Looks like neither of us slept well" Buttercup said

Mandy nodded solemnly "and I know shy" she said in a low menacing tone. They both looked at Billy and Will sitting in the seat across the isle, talking to each other.

Billy froze, "Will-don't-look-right."

"Why?"

"Mandy-is-staring-at-us."

"How-do-you-know?"

"I can feel the weight of her gaze on us, as though it were the world itself on our shoulders, like Atlas."

Will was surprised at Billy's words "wow Billy!" he exclaimed "I didn't know you were capable of reaching such a level of philosophy.

It's Mandy's glare", he replied "It's so powerful that it transmits some of her brain power to me.

Ah, ha", Will said in realization, "that would explain so much."

The Bus pulled to a stop outside the school, the ride seemed shorter today. They disembarked from the bus, and Bubbles thanked the bus driver. They separated to go off to their lockers and unburden themselves of the weight of their back packs. Buttercup and Mandy tried not to think about last night but it was impossible. What made it worse was that they were all in the same English class together, which was the first class of the day. Buttercup sighed heavily and pulled open her locker, suddenly something fell. Mandy looked over as Buttercup bent down and picked up an envelope off the floor. On the front it read Buttercup Utonium.

Mandy had a look of interest but dismissed the envelope as a letter from some love sick nerd, she'd gotten those before. She opened the her locker and another envelope fell.

The warning bell rang, Mandy and Buttercup quickly pocketed the letters and ran to class.

The teacher had barely waited for the morning announcements to be over before giving them an essay to write, about what their dream vacation would be. They sat in pairs: Blossom writing her essay sat beside Bubbles who was drawing. Will and Billy sat together, Will writing his essay and Billy doodling on the desk. Mandy and Buttercup sat in the back of the class, talking about the letters they'd found in their lockers.

Buttercup read hers aloud to Mandy:

You and four other recipients of this letter must journey to the rose temple in the Underworld tonight.

"Rose Temple?" Mandy asked aloud

Buttercup shrugged, "I haven't heard of it either."

Mandy looked at her letter, which said the exact same thing. "It also says that we can't bring anyone else with us.

I don't like this", Buttercup said uncertainly.

"Scared" Mandy mocked

"No", Buttercup snapped

"Then you coming?"

" Definitely"

After school ended and the bus dropped them off, Buttercup told her sisters that she was going to Mandy's and didn't know how long she'd be.

Later after having supper at Mandy's, they went to the fountain in the park, as per instructed by the letter. They had to bring the letter as well.

As they approached the fountain in the middle of the park, they saw: Billy, Grim, and Will.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mandy demanded

They all held out envelopes.

"You to?" the girls said together as they held out their own envelopes.

All of the envelopes started to glow, then they flew out of their hands and moved close together. Then a bright light emitted from them and enveloped the five of them. When the light finally subsided, they were gone.

* * *

Ooooohh cliffy, don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for long, I already have the next chapter, all typed up. Characters are copyright of cartoon network. And thank you x.Babe.x for reveiwing. 


	6. Stewpid the Cupid

Parents of Circumstance Chapter 6

Stewpid the Cupid

The light finally subsided and they opened their eyes. They found themselves in the middle of a small island in the centre of a large lava lake. A bridge connected it to the mainland, and continued on as a path that lead deeper inland.

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked

"The Underworld",Grim answered

"What do we do now", Billy asked confused

"We start walkin", Mandy answered

They started towards the bridge, then saw a rock, near the beginning, it had words chiseled into it.

"Stewert Cupid", Will read

"Hmmmm", Mandy said thoughtfully, "curious."

Grim stared at the words deep in thought, _dat name sounds familiar he thought._

"Hurry up Grim", Mandy ordered

Buttercup didn't like the idea of going through a place fraught with danger with Death himself. While at Mandy's house, she'd been given the whole story about how Grim had become their best friend for ever and ever when he lost a limbo contest to them. Buttercup didn't believe it until they had gone to Billy's house before dinner and Grim demonstrated his powers, and making himself look like an idiot in the process.

"Hey look", Billy yelled

Everyone looked where Billy was pointing.

"Hey, a pebble gate", Grim said.

"A what?", Will asked.

"A pebble gate", Grim began, "is a portal dat leads to different places in de underworld.

But why is it called a pebble gate?" Buttercup asked

Grim went over to a nearby rock which looked remarkably like a gum ball machine. He turned the knob and a small black sphere came out and dropped into his hand. "Dis is why: someone who is mortal must go into dat thorn filled hole" he pointed at a small crawl hole in the ring around the space where the portal would form, "and den put dis pebble into the labeled slot."

Mandy looked at the hole, "I'm not going in there.

Me neither", Buttercup said.

Mandy looked at her other two options, Billy couldn't even read the label so that left, "Will, Go.

Forget it", he told her.

"Go" Mandy said again

"Why?" Will asked sarcastically

Mandy raised her fist, Will just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Mandy gave a low growl, but Buttercup pushed her fist down and shook her head.

"That won't work on him" she told Mandy

"And do you know what will?"

"Yep", Buttercup said with a sly grin, she held up her hand, "this won't be pretty." She started walking towards Will.

Will saw her coming, he knew he was going to get it.

"Will, can you go and insert the pebble?" Buttercup asked

"No", Will said authoritatively.

"Pweeeeeaaaaaasssssse" she cooed, her face softened, her cheeks went all rosy and batted a pair of bambi eyes.

Will felt his internal organs, melt into whipped cream. He didn't know Buttercup was capable of looking so...cute. He gave in, "fine", he grumbled. He went over to Grim and took the pebble.

They all watched as Will disappeared into the thorns.

Mandy turned to Buttercup, "very impressive."

Buttercup grinned, "one way or another, I always get my way"

Mandy nodded approvingly.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and when everyone opened their eyes, they were standing in a narrow path, flanked by seven foot tall black roses. Will was there too, he looked at Buttercup as she walked past him.

"Thanks", she said as she batted her eyes at him, as though mocking him.

He cursed his overactive hormones for making him give in so easily.

"Ya' know" he told Billy, "those eyes oughta be registered as lethal weapons.

Buttercup, hearing this turned and grinned at them. She turned to a rock and two emerald beams shot out of her eyes and melted it. She turned back at them, amused by the shocked expressions on their faces. "They are" she said grinning like a wolf.

Will and Billy snapped out of their shocked states and caught up to the rest of them, in time to see the Rose Temple.

"That's a temple" Will said in disbelief.

All it was, was a mound of different coloured roses, and the smell of their rotting state wafted through the air.

They moved close to it and then, a little figure appeared at her top of the "temple". He had purple skin, pointed ears and an abnormally large head, with slicked back hair.

"Greetings", he said "Welcome to the Rose Temple, I'm Stewert Cupid...

Oh I remember now", Grim yelled excitedly, "you're Stupid.

Anyone could have told you that Grim", Mandy said.

"Nonono, that's his name, S-T-E-W-P-I-D, although everyone else at school spelled it the proper way. He's the worst matchmaker in the underworld, that's why we called him stupid the cupid.

Oh yeah", Stewpid yelled angrily, then an evil grin spread across his face, "well I managed to find your match Grim."

An opening appeared at the base of the "temple".

"Gimmy", a slimy voice yelled in delight.

"Oh, no", Grim cried, "Not Blandy"

Blandy appeared from the opening and "ran" at Grim.

"Blandy", Billy cried, "you broke my heart"

Will and Buttercup looked at Billy with wide eyed shocks. Then they looked at Blandy with a look of disgust.

Blandy continued "running" at Grim, but he brought out his scythe and zapped her, turning her into a pile of mold.

"Noooooo", Billy cried.

"Looks like your matchmaking skills are as good as ever", Grim mocked.

Surprisingly, Stupid smiled at him. "You fool, I knew that it wouldn't work, I just did it to get her off my back, I'm not trying to match you."he said grinning at the others.

"Is that why we got those letters?", Mandy asked, "so you can match us up", she added in quotes.

"Is that so hard to believe, after all you girls had been dreaming quite passionately about these boys last night", he said in a mocking tone.

Will and Billy gaged, and stared at the girls in disbelief. They turned away from them, their faces beet red from embarrassment, and Grim had a cross between an evil grin, extreme amusement and an "ah, ha" look.

"Now", Cupid boomed, "watch as I make your dreams come true." His hands glowed green, and sparked with energy. "Haroshak belizmo", a beam of green magic shot from each of his hands, Hitting: Billy and Mandy, and the other: Buttercup and Will. The energy subsided and Grim looked at them, the boys looked like they'd been sacked, hard. The girls were kneeling on the ground, clutching their stomachs, experiencing, extreme nausea.

Stewpid gave an evil laugh then a bright flash emanated from the temple and engulfed them. The next thing they knew, they were back in the park, but the stars were out now.

Will checked himself over, "well, aside from some momentary discomfort, I feel the same.

Dat's not surprising" Grim said, "ol' stupid's never been very good at magic.

Whatever", Mandy said, "it's late, let's go home."

As they left for home, a shadowed figure watched them, "you underestimate us" he said evilly, "because the fun is just beginning."

* * *

Please reveiw I need feedback. So this is where it reveals the beginning of something great and biger then you might think, next chapter is when the main focus of the story is revealed. 

Grim Billy and Mandy are copyright of Maxwell Atoms

Buttercup is copyright of Craig McCracken


	7. Am I Positive

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 7

Am I Positive

Buttercup was fast asleep, it hadn't been easy, she'd gotten nauseous as soon as she'd lain down. Suddenly she was awakened by something, she heard a rumbling growl. She realized that it was her stomach that was making all those noises that had woken her up. She rolled her eyes, she'd feed it in the morning. Then it growled again, this time louder, as though angry at her for ignoring it. She felt a slight pain in her abdomen as her belly continued to growl and rumble. She let out a frustrated sigh as she threw off her covers then sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She opened her gummy eyelids and looked at her digital clock on the night stand beside her bed. "3:30 in the morning", she grumbled, "I'd better be able to go to sleep after this." She stood up and slipped her feet into her fluffy green slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She turned on the wall light, it was bright enough to illuminate the kitchen but dim enough that someone upstairs wouldn't be able to notice. Her belly continued to growl as she approached the fridge and pantry. She let out a whine of worry as her belly rumbled again, she was hungry but she didn't know what she was hungry for. Suddenly a single word filled her entire consciousness, "cookies", she said hungrily. She walked over to the pantry and opened it, she looked at the top, she licked her lips as she spied a huge multitude of cookie boxes.

At an early age the girls had developed an almost addiction to cookies, they ate through cookie boxes like crazy, and as they had grown, so did their appetites. So the professor had given up trying to figure out how many boxes to buy, so he simply stuffed the pantry as full of them as possible. This new pantry was even bigger so it had even more cookie box holding capacity.

She grabbed about four boxes and began munching, her belly growled at her, as though telling her she wasn't eating fast enough. Out of frustration she threw herself at the boxes and tore them open. She began gobbling up the cookies as fast as she possibly could, it was as though she was in a trance. She began shoving two sometimes three cookies into her mouth at once, her teeth broke apart the cookies like a rock crusher, her soft tongue moved the crushed pieces back into the path of her powerful jaws. Finally she swallowed it all, and felt the soggy and finely crushed pieces travel down her throat and down and fall in her increasingly crowded stomach, which emptied quickly to further digest it. She had never been so thankful for a quick metabolism, as she began to feel her belly fill as she ate more and more. Finally she swallowed the last, one and patted her belly, finally satisfied. She gazed at small pile of ravaged cookie boxes, "did I just eat all those cookies in one sitting" she asked her self in disbelief. She put a hand on her belly, it didn't feel any bigger, but it was strangely warm. She shrugged, probably just working hard to digest all that food. She picked up all the boxes in an awkward hug and hauled them out to the trash bin out the kitchen door, specifically for the cookie boxes and dropped them in. It had plenty in it already, she doubted anybody would notice, even though she'd eaten enough cookies for her and her sisters for the rest of the week.

As she walked upstairs she began to wonder, why had she been so hungry. _Probably the small supper at Mandy's_ she thought. Still, why would it create such and insatiable and demanding hunger, and why had she been so focused on her digestive system while she'd been eating. "Probably puberty" she reasoned, and with that, she went back to bed, but she continued to think about it.

Mandy leaned over the toilet bowl and upchucked for what felt like the umpteenth time into the white porcelain bowl. She'd been in the bathroom for over half an hour, as she dealt with the nausea that was only now starting to leave her. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her stomach settle. Then her belly rumbled to signify that it was empty. She gritted her teeth, she'd never get to sleep if her belly kept growling all night. She was about to call Grim to bring her something to eat, but then remembered that he was at Billy's house.

Reluctantly she walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. She paused, trying to decide between the fridge and the pantry, she chose fridge. She opened it and peered at its contents, and chose a steak. She tore off the plastic covering and put it in the microwave, being quiet to not disturb her parents. She really didn't care about anybody's comfort but her own, but it was unwise to ruff up the hand that feeds you. The microwave finally let out a silent tone to signal that the steak was done. "About time", Mandy grumbled, her hunger had become unbearable. She lost control, she pulled the steak out and bit into it like a wolverine, ripping of whole chunks of meat with her teeth. When she was done, she seemingly came out of a trance as she gazed at her greasy hands, realizing that the steak was gone and her belly was now full. "Did I just eat that whole steak, and so quickly?", Mandy was both surprised and scared, she'd never lost control of herself like that._ Maybe one of those adolescent stages mom was talking about, _she thought. She continued to ponder this as she walked back upstairs to bed.

"Buttercup, come down for breakfast" the professor yelled for the third time.

Bubbles could hear the slight irritation in his voice. She remembered seeing Buttercup practically drag herself to the shower this morning, she had looked awful.

Finally Buttercup started coming down the stairs, worse, even after a shower. Her hair was a mess, as though she hadn't combed it after washing it, _probably what happened._ She slumped down into her chair at the end of the table. This close up Bubbles made other observations, her skin was pale and her hair was matted and in knots, but she didn't look **really** bad until she looked up and opened her eyes, Bubbles kinda wished she hadn't. Everyone gasped, her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over as though a sheet of ice covered them. They had a dark ring under them and her lips were also discoloured.

"Buttercup", Blossom cried, "were you drinking at Mandy's last night?"

Bubbles, shocked that her sister would even suggest such a thing, waited to hear Buttercups answer.

"I wish", she replied groggily. She let out a groan and put both hands on her belly as a loud rumble was heard.

"Wow Buttercup", Bubbles exclaimed, "you must really be hungry."

Blossom smirked, "probably dreamt about getting pregnant last night and now she's eating for two."

Bubbles giggled, remembering what Blossom had told her about the conversation she and Buttercup had yesterday morning. She knew she was just trying to get a rise out of Buttercup to lift her from her gloomy state. But she just sat there with glazed eyes staring at her empty plate.

Then the professor came from the kitchen with a platter full of waffles, "who's hungry"

As if on cue, Buttercup's belly let out a loud roar.

The professor stood there for a moment, stunned, "okaaaaay, guess that answers my question", the professor set down the platter and everyone dug in.

Bubbles didn't eat much, she like everyone else was watching Buttercup.

Everyone watched as she stuck her fork in her waffle and rather then cut it up, shoved it all in her mouth and chewed. She was like a robot, simply shoveling more and more food into her mouth, showing now emotion, as though she were in a hypnotic state. They were all relieved when she seemed to snap out of it.

"I'm done", she said fully, "I'm going to go get my bag", and she left the table.

The rest of the family stared at the platter, usually their was a whole stack of waffles left over that they would reheat and have as breakfast the next day. This time however there was only a few left. They looked at each other then at Buttercup as she climbed up the stairs sluggishly, they all had worried looks.

Will picked up his bag and shoved the last of his toaster strudel in his mouth. He closed his apartment door and locked it, he turned around and... "Billy!", he yelled in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Billy looked at him, his usual delirious smile was replaced with a sad sober look. "I need to talk to you", he said soberly.

Will listened as Billy talked about how he felt when he woke up.

"I felt," he began, "fulfilled, like I accomplished something. Then, it happened: I went downstairs for breakfast and", his lips quivered, "and my dad walked into a wall", he cried, "that's when I realized how stupid my dad is."

Will was surprised, and a whole series of other emotions. His brain was so confused and filled with so many questions that it was giving him a head ache. Finally he put a hand on Billy's shoulder, "don't worry, it'll get sorted out."

Billy nodded half convinced. They both looked ahead and saw the girls there.

"Is that Mandy?" Billy asked uncertainly.

Will looked ahead, it was her alright, but it was hard to tell.

Mandy's usually perfectly shaped horns were deformed and had hair sticking out all over them. Getting closer they found Mandy's eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them.

They looked at the Powerpuffs: Blossom and Bubbles looked their usual bright sunny selves, but Will noticed that Buttercup looked like she'd fallen asleep in the middle of the Calgary Stampede. Only half her hair was combed, and Bubbles worked frantically to comb the other half. Will had to give her an E for effort, but it seemed as soon as she finished combing, Buttercup's hair stuck up again. Finally though, she managed to finish it, as the bus pulled up, everyone let Mandy and Buttercup get on first.

"Ya' know Billy", Will said as they sat down "Buttercup's eyes remind me of a joke: A police officer pulls over this car, cause he thinks the driver is drunk. So he walks up to the driver and says, "sir, your eyes look bloodshot, have you been drinking?" The driver looks him in the eye and says, "gee officer your eyes look glazed have you been eating donuts?"

Billy banged his head against the window as he howled with laughter.

Will turned to Blossom and Bubbles across the aisle. "What's with Buttercup?"

Bubbles shrugged, and Blossom sighed, "we don't know, and Buttercup says she doesn't know either."

Why is she even coming to school?" Will asked concerned.

Blossom sighed again, "because of her tough-girl-nothin's-gonna-phase-me-attitude."

Will looked at her puzzled, "odd, she seems like the kind of girl who'd jump at a chance to miss school."

Blossom and Bubbles shrugged

Will turned to Billy, "next lesson Billy: girls are impossible to understand."

Buttercup and Mandy looked in disgust at what the school called food, slopped over their trays. They sat down at a table in the corner alone. Billy, Will, Bubbles, and Blossom sat at another table in the middle of the cafeteria, talking lively amongst themselves. Buttercup and Mandy sat silently and chewed.

Their was only about twenty minutes left of lunch by the time they finished. Mandy and Buttercup dragged their feet as they exited the cafeteria.

Buttercup felt awful, she looked at her reflection in a window, and saw her face nearly matched the colour of her clothes. She looked at Mandy, who didn't look much better.

"I'm going to the nurse", Buttercup said.

"I think I'll join you", Mandy said groggily.

The nurses office was not far from the cafeteria, for obvious reasons. They walked inside and the nurse had them lie down on a pair of red leather beds. The nurse had long blonde hair and wore a small nurses uniform, she had puffy red lips and a pretty face. She looked like a super model, "probably the brains of one too",Buttercup thought sourly.

"My first patients", the nurse squealed in delight.

_I've just about lost all mine_, Mandy thought darkly.

"Here's some buckets in case you need em"

As if on cue Buttercup and Mandy simultaneously hurled into the buckets.

The nurse let out an ear shattering scream, "you threw up an organ!"

Buttercup and Mandy went wide eyed and gazed into the buckets. There was a slimy hunk a something in there, but it didn't look like an organ. Mandy was about to ask the nurse something, but she was busy calling an ambulance. Buttercup and Mandy sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Billy sat in a corner in the hallway, rocking back and forth mumbling. Blossom and Will were on either side of him.

"Maybe he shouldn've had his schedule changed", Will said to Blossom.

She shrugged then smiled, "At least the video the teacher chose softened the blow.

Yeah", Will laughed, "who would've thought they'd make and entire hour long episode of the Magic School Bus on the human reproductive system."

Blossom also started laughing, "did you see Billy's reaction during the actual sex scene, and when the bus transformed into a sperm cell and transferred over to "her"."

Will laughed again, "I wonder if Ms Frizzle will get charged for spiking two of her students orange juices and violating them from the inside."

Blossom shrugged, "at least her students were in high school by then"

Will grinned, "and tomorrow's the continuation."

Blossom arched and eyebrow, "continuation?"

"Yeah, the Magic School Bus and the stages of pregnancy."

Blossom and Will fell backwards, roaring with laughter, Billy shivered. They looked at him and Will sighed.

"It took us all of last class to snap him out of it."

Blossom shook her head, "I never should've let Bubbles show us her drawings of a meadow with birds and bees, then he wouldn't have snapped back into it."

The bell rang, "come on Billy", Will told him as he hauled him off the floor, "it's time for class."

Mandy and Buttercup lay in a pair of hospital beds, with their arms crossed. They were on the bottom floor of the hospital. They'd been brought here on stretchers and been forced to put on a pair of sky blue hospital gowns. Shortly after wards the doctor had come in, and what the nurse thought was an organ was actually just a piece of the cafeteria's mystery meat. At that point they'd asked if they could go home. The doctor however said that something was strange with the way the barf looked, and they wanted a blood and urine test. Later they came back and wanted another blood sample for some reason, that was two minutes ago.

A nurse came in, "Is there anyone you need to send a message to?. It looks like you'll be here for a while."

They both sighed and nodded.

Billy and Will walked down the hall to their lockers, "pretty sweet, gym class being canceled and giving us a free period, today.

Please", Blossom pleaded, "don't say, period."

Will snickered.

Billy stopped in front of the office, "I'm just goin to go get my message in the office." he went inside.

Blossom turned to Will, "I have to go, see ya."

Will waved goodbye.

Suddenly Billy ran out of the office."Mandy's in the hospital!"

Twenty minutes later: they were standing in front of the hospital. They'd stopped only briefly at theirs lockers to pick up their. They stopped at the entrance when they saw Grim come out.

"Grim", Billy exclaimed, "what are you doing here?

Working", Grim replied glumly, "hey, wait a minute, what de heck are you doin here?

Mandy's in the hospital", Billy exclaimed!

Grim's eyes went wide, he opened his hand and a long list appeared, he frantically scrolled down the list, but his expression turned sour and his shoulders sagged when he reached the bottom.

Will chuckled, "better luck next time Grim."

Billy and Will walked into the hospital, reluctantly Grim followed.

Buttercup and Mandy were still sitting in the same position as before, now reluctantly waiting for the results of the second blood and urine tests.

"Maaaannnndyyyyy" a voice called.

"Oh no", Mandy groaned.

Billy, Will and Grim walked into the room and froze, "Buttercup" they exclaimed, "what are you doing here?!?

Same thing she is", Buttercup said.

Billy went over to Mandy's side, "what'd the doctor say?"

Mandy hated when he gave her that look, it made her feel weak, and, well, made her feel ,period. Her hormones had been bothering her for years, but she had stubbornly refused to let her personality change, as a result of something she had no control over, she hated not having control over something, especially her own bodily functions. She had held up, until the last week, she'd cracked and her mother had noticed(first chapter). She sighed, "We're still waiting for the results of the blood test."

Then the doctor came in, but paused when he saw Grim.

"I think you're in the wrong room", the doctor said, "neither of these girls are dying."

Grim grinned evilly at him, "what makes you think I'm here for them?"

The doctor paled, and Grim moved away chuckling evilly.

The doctor regained his composure and turned to the girls, "well girls I have the results of your blood tests right here, and urine tests, a-and", he stammered.

"What?", Mandy demanded.

"Well, I've been over the list of results, and checked it twice."

Buttercup sat up, "what are you Santa Clause, just spit it out", she snarled, then lay back down.

"Um, ok... well...", finally he said, "your both pregnant."

* * *

Ooooooh, Bombshel and cliffy, sorry but you'll have to wait for chapter eight. 


	8. Breaking News

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 8: Breaking News

"You're both pregnant", the doctor said.

Mandy and Buttercup sat up in their beds, wide eyed and shocked. They opened their mouths to speak but no sounds emerged.

Will stood there, shocked, "B-but, how?"

Grim tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I tink I know. Yesterday when stupid hit you with dat magic", he opened his hand and a spell book appeared. He breezed through the pages and finally arrived at one near the end, "ah, ha, found it." He began to read: "Haroshak Belizmo, a spell for impregnation in females of a young age."

The doctor turned and left, suddenly realizing he didn't want to be in the same room as the Grim Reaper.

Grim ignored him and continued: "requires one male and one female of similar age, magic shoots from hand in one beam. Beam strikes by enveloping target couple and creates instant tadpole teleportation and total egg fertilization. It also reduces the time to the next stage to one day."

Grim closed the book, so since Stupid used that spell on you, and you're both pregnant, then that means the fathers are...

Billy and Will turned as white as Grim's bones, as they realized that Mandy and Buttercup were pregnant with their children.

"You- you girls aren't mad at us are you?", Billy asked nervously.

"Yeah", Will said, "Were just victims of circumstance, like you. But at least we know what you accomplished Billy", he said referring to their conversation on the way to the bus stop.

"It doesn't matter", Mandy said, "I'll just have an abortion", she paused, "and problem solved."

Will narrowed his eyes, there was a lot of stress in her voice as she said it.

"No Mandy", Grim cried, he had the spell book open again, "according to the spell book, if the baby dies, so do you!"

A gasp went through the room.

Mandy crossed her arms, "Grim come here."

Grim went beside her bed and in a flash of motion she snatched the scythe away from him. Everyone looked at her in horror as she brought the blade to her neck.

Billy was a blur of motion as he dashed to Mandy's side and pulled the scythe away from her throat, but was unable to wrench it from her hands, "Mandy", he cried, "what are you doing?

Ending this", she said threw gritted teeth as she tried to wrench the scythe out of Billy's hands. "I can't do this, the humiliation, the responsibility, people will think I'm a...

Since when did you care what other people think?" Billy argued.

Mandy didn't answer.

"This is the cowards way out Mandy", Billy yelled.

Mandy froze in shock, but maintained an iron grip on the scythe, "what did you just say?" she asked in a low threatening tone.

Billy grinned, "you're scared, aren't you Mandy."

Mandy narrowed her eyes and glared at Billy, I'm not afra..

You are afraid," Billy snarled as he leaned closer and met her glare, "you're afraid that you'll have to rely on others, to be vulnerable, to have to give birth to a child, and have to care and love someone other than yourself, assuming you even know what love is."

_Ouch, _Will thought.

Mandy's glare disappeared, it was replaced by shock and hurt.

"Did our friendship mean nothing to you?", Billy asked angrily. "All those times I followed you around, risking my life to help you. I care for you Mandy, does that also mean nothing to you?"

Grim and Will's eyes widened at Billy's startling confession, Mandy's did as well.

"If that's the way you feel about it", Billy released the scythe, "then go ahead, do it."

Everyone watched the drama before them unfold.

Mandy brought the scythe to her throat, it's blade made contact with her skin, she jerked it away, it was ice cold. She looked at her reflection in the cold spotless steel of the blade, she looked, vulnerable, scared, weak. She couldn't believe it, but Billy was right, she was just running away by killing herself. She couldn't, she wouldn't kill the innocent life that she carried inside her. She let out a grunt of frustration before she hurled the scythe away, it somersaulted through the air and the blade imbedded itself in Grim's forehead.

Then they all saw something that many people would've given all their limbs to see; Mandy broke down into sobs, with her hands covering her closed eyes.

Billy went over and pulled her into a gentle embrace, "don't worry Mandy, we'll get through this, together."

Mandy returned the embrace, she'd never felt this way before, she let out all the emotions trapped inside her. She cried tears of relief, fueled by the ice melting around her heart, as she released all her emotions and unburdened herself with the weight of keeping them all hidden, as though she had been carrying the world itself on her shoulders, but was no able to cast it off, and allow herself relief.

Will watched this from the corner of the room, he couldn't help but applaud Billy's bravery, insight, and initiative then looked at Grim lying on the floor, wriggling like a fish, trying to pull his own scythe out of his head. Suddenly, Will heard a soft sound, his instincts demanded he give it his full attention. Obeying he slowly turned his head.

Buttercup was now out of bed and standing, but what made him really nervous was that she was staring at him. She took a step forward and his heart skipped a beat, he took an involuntary step back. She walked towards him slowly nervously, her bare feet made soft sounds against the tiled floor, but to him they sounded like the footsteps of a Battlemech. He pressed his back into the corner, he was trapped, she had him. He closed his eyes, he could feel her getting closer, then he felt her grab his shirt in both hands, _here it comes_, he thought. Next thing he felt, was rather then a pair of fists, he felt something press against his chest and something warm and wet hit his chest. He opened his eyes and he heard quiet sniffling, then he realized that Buttercup was crying on him. He was at a loss at what to do, so he decided to let his instincts take over.

Buttercup didn't know what she was doing when she had started walking towards him. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't his fault, he was just a victim in this, like her, but she still wanted to beat the life out of him. But something else was telling her that otherwise, it wanted to be near him, it needed him, it needed his protection, his support. She clutched his shirt, ready to slam him into the wall, but the feelings overcame her and she broke. She leaned her head on his chest and cried. It was odd, being so close to him, she felt relaxed, comfortable, she wondered if it was he baby that was making her feel this way.

Will was letting his instincts take over, slowly he wrapped his arms around her, he placed his left hand on the center of her back, and put his right hand on the back of her head, running his hands through her silky black hair, feeling them between his fingers. He pulled her closer, feeling her warmth transfer into his body, he'd felt warmth before, from a variety of sources, but this was different somehow. It was both soothing, and empowering, as though a source of enormous untapped power.

Buttercup felt her chest and stomach tighten, as he placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer, bringing their bodies in contact with each other. She felt his firm chest as he put his other hand on the back of her head and pressed her face against it. A wave of relief washed over her as he held her in his arms, suddenly she felt, safe, secure, as though nothing outside of his reach could harm her. She wondered if it was her feeling these things, or the baby. She was so confused, and though she hated to admit it to herself, she was scared, but something told her that as long as he was with her, she'd be okay.

A small cough was heard, and they all turned to see a nurse who looked to be about in her forties stood in the doorway, "sorry to interrupt, but you can go now", she tossed the girls their clothes and left.

Reluctantly, Will let Buttercup go, "we'll wait for you outside", he told her then motioned to Billy who released Mandy and followed him and Grim outside.

After closing the door, Will turned, "what're we going to do Billy?"

Billy shrugged, "just what we said we'd do."

Will looked away, "but how are we goin to do it?"

Billy just stood there, unable to answer.

After another few minutes the Mandy and Buttercup stood in the doorway, "before we go", Mandy began, we all need to make a promise."

Billy looked at her, "promise?"

Buttercup answered, "yes, to tell our parents tonight."

They nodded, "Ok."

They walked together, out of the front doors of the hospital, the girls still showing signs of shock from being told they were pregnant.

"Sooooo", Billy said, "do we go home now?"

They paused, what were they going to do, this wasn't something they could just forget about and act like nothing's happening.

Mandy turned away, "I'm going to take a walk."

Billy ran up beside her, "you uuuh... need some company?" he asked hopefully.

Mandy almost said no, but remembered what happened in the hospital room. She sighed and nodded then walked off, with Billy beside her.

Will and Buttercup watched the other tow walk away, then turned to each other.

"Sooo", Will began, "can I buy you some ice cream?"

Buttercup sighed, "I guess."

Billy and Mandy had been walking for about twenty minutes when Mandy's stomach let out a small rumble. She stopped and sighed, "all that puking must have left me with an empty tank."

Billy turned to her, "We're right in front of a mini grocer, whada'ya hungry for."

Mandy paused to think, "Chips, sour cream and onion.

Okay, wait here, I'll go ger em.", Billy walked into the mini grocer and disappeared inside.

Mandy sat down on the bench in front of the store, and a wave of nausea overcame her, "ooooh", she groaned, "what now?

Baaaabyyy

Oh", Mandy said sourly.

Irwin ran up to Mandy and kneeled before her, "my love, I found you at last."

Mandy's nausea intensified, her baby clearly didn't want to be around him, not that she blamed it. "Go away Irwin, I'm not in the mood."

Irwin didn't react, "I wrote this song just for you baby."

Mandy was now on the verge of throwing up, she wanted to, on him so he wouldn't sing, but for some reason she was holding on.

Irwin began singing, "I loooove youuuu, ohh yes IIIIIIII...

Huuuugh", Mandy suddenly hurled all that remained in her stomach into Irwin's open mouth.

Irwin gurgled for a moment then keeled over onto the sidewalk.

Then Mandy did something they never did before, she laughed.

Right then Billy came out from the store and found Mandy laughing. He was puzzled and approached her cautiously. Mandy must have heard him because she turned and looked up at him. Billy felt his heart stop, Mandy's eyes as long as he'd known her had been black as the soul they revealed. Now however she looked up at him through beautiful sky blue eyes, and a beautiful smile to match, surprisingly, the universe wasn't being torn apart.

Finally he snapped out of it, "what happened to Irwin", Billy asked just noticing his friend's deranged form sprawled awkwardly on the sidewalk.

Mandy grinned, "let's just say, the baby doesn't like him either."

Billy gave her a puzzled look.

Mandy giggled, which actually scared Billy because it was totally out of character for her, and it sounded so rich and full of life, and her voice, previously so sarcastic, gravely, and morbid, was no so rich, so sweet, almost angelic.

She snatched the chip bag out of his hand and opened it, "you've earned this, she said looking down and patting her belly.

She and Billy walked off, leaving Irwin behind.

Will and Buttercup were standing inside the Cone Castle, and ice cream parlor in their neighborhood.

"Know what you want?",Will asked her.

She nodded and stepped forward to give her order, "I want a chocolate Volcano with cookie dough chunks and pickles."

Will then added, "I'll just have a chocolate chip cookie dough Sunday."

After receiving their orders, at a booth by a window looking out onto the street.

Buttercup wasted no time and began shoveling the ice cream into her mouth.

"Uhhh", Will began, but he was to late.

"Awwwwgh", Buttercup whined clutching her head.

Will chuckled, "tried to warn you, but you're brain freeze beat me, slow down, it's not like the baby's starving."

Buttercup gave a slight nod and resumed.

Fifteen minutes later they exited the parlor, "how you feeling", Will asked Buttercup.

"Full", she answered with a satisfied grin, "but if this keeps up I'll be more fat than pregnant."

Will smiled and nodded.

"Thanks", she said, "for the ice cream."

Was nothin"

Her smile faded, "and... I'm sorry."

He looked at her shocked, "what fore?"

For...pushing you into the sign post"

Will nodded and smiled at the memory.

"And slamming the door in your face..."

Will nodded again.

"And... for what happened in the hospital."

Will gave her another shocked and confused look, "why would you apologize for that?" You found out that against your will, someone impregnated you-, a fourteen-year-old-girl still in your first week of high school, -with my cells and now you're pregnant with a kid whose half mine. You were scared, you needed help, security, so it's only natural that you would turn to me, the father of the child you carry to provide it, which," he had a look of guilt, "I guess I haven't."

Buttercup slipped her arm inside his and leaned against him as they continued walking, "I think you've done more than you realize. Don't put the expectations of a full grown man who has already graduated high school and maybe even college, on you, a high school student who is living alone in another country."

Will looked at her.

Buttercup nodded, "Mandy told me."

He nodded

She sighed, she looked down at her belly and smiled, "maybe this isn't such a bad thing, maybe this can help make up for it."

He looked at her and smiled, "yeah, maybe." He leaned in closer, and brought his index finger under her chin, turning her head to let him gaze into her intense emerald eyes. "Ya' know, you have wisdom beyond your years."

Buttercup grinned, "actually, most of those words came from the motivational cd's Blossom makes us listen to."

They both laughed.

"And", Buttercup added slyly, "if you're ever lonely, just let me know and I can change that."

Will grinned, "I just might take you up on that."

Buttercup giggled, but stopped when they reached the door to her house.

"Are you sure you want to tell them tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded, "We made a promise, remember."

Will sighed, "I understand."

Buttercup grabbed the door handle then turned back to Will, you wanna come in?"

He looked at his watch, and his eyes widened in alarm, "sorry I can't, there's a delivery coming today and I have to be there when it arrives, but I'll tell you what, I'll come here around seven and I'll bring the delivery here if you want."

Buttercup smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great, see ya later."

Buttercup watched him run down the sidewalk home. She sighed and turned the door knob, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Buttercup", Bubbles cried, she ran over and hugged her sister tightly.

"Not so tight, not so tight", Buttercup pleaded, fearing for her baby.

Bubbles gently released her, "what happened to you?"

Before she could answer, the rest of her family appeared.

"Buttercup what happened", the professor pleaded.

"Yes", a voice behind him said, "we were very worried"

Buttercup looked down, "sorry mom."

"When Blossom told us that you weren't on the Bus and you hadn't been in class, we thought the worst."

Buttercup nodded, "sorry."

The professor had married Mrs. Keane six years ago, and they had since called her mom, and the Professor was now more called dad.

"Well, never mind, just get ready for supper."

Buttercup's eyes widened, "already, what time is it."

Her mother looked at her strangely, "it's five-thirty, you know how time flies when you're having fun."

Buttercup looked down at the floor, _wouldn't exactly call it fun_.

Everyone, sat down at the table for supper, Buttercup was the last to sit down. She put both her hands on her aching belly, she was still pretty full from eating all that ice cream. She had to avoid suspicion however, and managed to eat her mashed potatoes.

Margaret noticed how quiet everyone was, and how they were all watching Buttercup. She decided to break the silence, "so Buttercup where were you this afternoon?"

Buttercup sighed, "the hospital."

Four consecutive clangs were heard as everyone dropped their forks on their plates. Buttercup couldn't bare to look up at them.

"When/why", her parents asked urgently.

"Hey wait", Blossom cut in, "does this have anything with what happened this morning?"

Buttercup looked up at Blossom, her eyes welled up, her lips quivered, then she burst out crying. She left the table and ran upstairs , knocking over her chair in the process.

Her family heard her cries until she closed her bedroom door.

Margaret turned to Blossom, "what happened this morning", she asked worriedly.

Blossoms expression turned grim, "weeeell, you know how Dad sometimes makes us waffles, enough so that we can eat them for breakfast the next day?"

Her mother gave a slow nod.

"Well", Blossom continued, "we only have a few left because Buttercup ate all the rest, except for the ones we had."

Her mother had a look of shock and worry.

Bubbles looked up from her now empty plate, "maybe I should go talk to her."

Margaret shook her head, "no, let her calm down first."

Twenty minutes later, Buttercup was still in her room lying on her bed, she'd just gotten over the sobs and had finally calmed down. She kept asking herself, why had she fallen apart like that, her whole family was there, it had been the perfect opportunity to tell them, but she'd chickened out. She gave a sniffle, she wished Will was still with her, she needed his support right now.

Bubbles stood outside Buttercup's door, she heard some sniffling, but it sounded like she'd calmed down. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Buttercup stopped sniffling and rolled on her side, facing the door.

"Uh, Buttercup, it's Bubbles, can I come in."

Buttercup exhaled in relief, she could always talk to Bubbles. She took a deep breath, "yeah", she replied.

Bubbles heard her answer, she turned the knob and opened the door. She saw Buttercup on her bed, lying on her side. She gently closed the door behind her, and Buttercup sat up on the foot of her bed. Bubbles sat beside her and placed her hand on top of Buttercup's, "what's wrong?"

Buttercup smiled, she and Bubbles could always confide in each other, Bubbles was always there when she needed her. She looked Bubbles in the eye, "I'm scared Bubbles."

Bubbles managed to contain her surprise, Buttercup was never scared, Buttercup was always the one to comfort **her** when **she **was scared, not the other way around. She put a reassuring hand on Buttercup's shoulder, "what's wrong", she repeated.

Buttercup looked into her sisters eyes, full of concern, and understanding, "Okay", she said as confidently as she could muster.

Bubbles leaned forward in anticipation giving Buttercup her full attention.

"Bubbles."

Bubble's could tell this was serious, Buttercup's face was grim, and scared.

Buttercup glanced at her clock, "I'm", she looked down, not able to look her sister in the eye, "pregnant." She looked back up into her sister's eyes, they were as wide as dinner plates. She buried her face in her hands and broke down into sobs.

Bubbles didn't know, what to say, she certainly wasn't expecting this, her sister, Buttercup, the tough one, the one who always protected her, who tried to get her out of trouble, was going to have a baby. Now she was the one, in trouble, who needed protection and who needed help, and now, she was crying. She pulled her sister into a gentle hug, "It's okay Buttercup, It's okay."

Buttercup managed to stop crying and stared into her sisters loving eyes, so warm and understanding.

Bubbles was the medium between her and Blossom, they both confided in her, and she could confide in them. These things allowed her to solve problems between different members of the family, so she unofficially became the families diplomat.

Bubbles face lit up after Buttercup stopped crying, "Buttercup, this is great!"

Buttercup suddenly gave her an, "are-you-on-crack" look.

"Buttercup", she squealed in delight, "you're going to be a mommy!"

Buttercup sighed, that was Bubbles, always trying to look on the bright side, the problem was that the bright side for her was sometimes different then theirs. "That's what scares me", Buttercup cried! "I don't want to be a mother, I'm not ready, I'm only fourteen, I'm", she paused, "scared."

Bubbles turned grim, "does this mean, you're, having an abortion?"

Buttercup looked at her, shocked that she would even think it, and looked infuriated, "never", she erupted, "I would never kill my own baby, and I'm not putting it up for adoption either, it's my baby, mine", she snarled. "I'm it's mother, no one else, and I'll be it's mother till the day I die.

Bubbles looked at her sister, actually now a little scared, Buttercup was breathing heavily, her face was red with anger, and her eyes were burning with incredible intensity.

Bubbles smiled, "I think you're more ready to be a mother then you realize."

Buttercup looked at her puzzled.

"You've already given your baby what it needs most", Bubbles told her as she sandwiched both of Buttercups hands between her own and looked into her eyes, "love."

Buttercup's face softened, and tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled, she pulled Bubbles into a tight embrace.

Bubbles returned the hug, knowing that her sister was no longer crying tears of fear and sadness, but tears of joy.

Buttercup pulled away, "you asked me if I'd have an abortion just so I'd here what I said didn't you."

Bubbles grinned, "you know me to well." She held Buttercup's hands again, "you needed to find your motherly instinct, your love for your baby, it'll help you get through this." She looked Buttercup in the eye, "and so will I."

Buttercups eyes welled up again, and she hugged her sister, "I love you Bubbles."

Bubbles eyes also welled up and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love you too, Buttercup." She then pulled away and wiped away her tears, "how pregnant are you?"

Buttercup shrugged, "about a day."

Bubbles arched an eyebrow, "you've gone through an awful lot of changes for being only a day pregnant."

Buttercup sighed, she was referring to her breakfast binge, "It has to do with how I got pregnant, it wasn't the natural way, I can tell you that."

Bubbles smiled, "I didn't think so." She glanced at Buttercup's abdomen and extended her hand towards her, "can I", she asked hopefully.

Buttercup looked at Bubbles' out stretched hand, she smiled and nodded, then lifter up her shirt.

Bubbles slowly moved her hand forward and gently placed it on her sisters belly, "woow",she exclaimed, "It's sooo warm."

Buttercup gave a short laugh, "surprising after all the ice cream I ate."

Bubbles removed her hand, "how much did you eat."

Buttercup grinned, "you know those, volcano sundays at the cone castle down the street."

Bubbles' eyes widened, "all of it!"

Buttercup smiled proudly, "yep."

Bubbles gave a low whistle. A moment of silence passed between the two sisters before Bubbles asked, "when are you going to tell everyone else?"

Buttercup turned to her, "tonight, we made a promise."

Bubbles nodded, "you and Will."

Buttercup turned to her socked, Bubbles grinned."

"Ho-how", Buttercup stammered.

Bubbles laughed, "oh come on. Yesterday the only guys you hung around with were him, and Billy. And since you like Will, it's obvious it'd be him.

Correction", Buttercup said, "I don't like William", she grinned, "I love him."

Bubbles grinned, "oooooohhh, so it's William now.", she cooed.

Buttercup blushed, "yeah, I was in love with him from the beginning. I didn't want to admit it, because, I knew you and Blossom would tease me, and because, I didn't like the fact that I felt... weak around him." She sighed, "but now I feel stronger around him."

Bubbles smiled guiltily, "yeah, I guess we would have teased you. So, uh, you made a promise?"

Buttercup nodded, "yeah, us, and Billy n Mandy."

Bubbles eyes went wide, "Billy and Mandy!"

Gladys stared at her son with a slightly irritated expression, "why is she bringing her parents over?"

Maybe they're coming for a sleep over," Harold suggested.

Gladys groaned.

"Actually", Billy replied, "Mandy and I have an important announcement."

"Oh", Billy's dad explained, "are you getting married?

No Dad", Billy said, _but you're close._

"Mandy", her dad asked, "why are you taking us with you to Billy's."

Mandy gave her parents a serious look, "we have an announcement to make."

Her parents were only half convinced, but knew better than to question their daughter, and followed her outside.

Billy paced back and forth in front of the t.v, while Grim tried to watch.

"Billy", Grim yelled, "would you just sit down, they'll get here when dey get here."

Then the doorbell rang, causing Billy to stiffen, he gulped as he made his way to the door. Nervously he reached out and grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. "Mandy", he greeted with a nervous smile.

Mandy managed a weak smile, "hello Billy."

Billy backed the door open and Mandy led her parents inside.

"Hello Harold", Phil greeted Billy's parents.

"Phil, Clare", Gladys greeted Mandy's parents.

"Ahem", Mandy said, "if I we could have your attention, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned and stared at her. Mandy gulped as she felt the weight of their gaze on her. Billy took her hand, to let her know he was there, she smiled weakly at him. She inhaled deeply, "I'm...", she sighed, "pregnant."

Everyone was overcome with shock and bewilderment. A full ten seconds of silence ensued before Billy's mom finally spoke up.

"Billy, why did we have to know this?", she already knew the answer, but she had to hear it from him.

Billy gulped, "cause-I'm-the-dad."

The three other members of the Utonium family were all seated in the living room, all anxiously awaiting to see how successful Bubbles was with Buttercup. The professor was sitting in his recliner and Blossom and her mother were seated on the love seat. The sound of footsteps caused them all to sit up strait.

Bubbles and Buttercup were coming slowly down the stairs, Bubbles was helping Buttercup stay up by holding her up by her left arm. They sat down on the couch facing the rest of the family.

"So", the professor began, "are you going to tell us what's wrong now?"

Buttercup nodded, she started the whole story, starting with the finding the letters, to being sucked into the underworld, to Stewpid zapping them,(though she left out the specifics of the instant), then to them getting zapped back to the park. She continued to tell them about her three a.m binge, the nurses office, to the hospital. "So", she continued, "the doctor came back with the test results and..."

Blossom, like everyone but Bubbles, was on the edge of her seat, was her sister dying, was she mutating or something, "and what", she asked desperately.

"I-I-I,", Buttercup stammered, she gulped and took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was thrown back in their seats, as though the back rests were magnetic.

Blossom was completely taken aback, this was not even remotely on the list of things she might have thought was wrong, Buttercup, her sister, was going to have a baby. "So, Mandy's pregnant too?"

Buttercup nodded.

The professor put his hands together and leaned forward, "who's the father?"

Buttercup sighed and looked at the clock: 6:55, "he should be here any minute."

Blossom flew over and sat beside her, "so what's his name", she asked grinning.

Buttercup grinned back, "If I tell you now, you won't be surprised when he gets here.

The professor leaned forward again, "any other side affects?"

Buttercup turned, her face Grim, "If the baby dies, I'll die with it."

Everyone paled, "Hey", Bubbles exploded, "this is no time to be sad or grim, Buttercup's going to be a mommy!"

Their mother smile, "yes, I suppose she is."

The entire family went over and initiated a group hug around Buttercup. They were like that for about fifteen seconds before the doorbell rang.

Buttercup grinned, "must be him."

Blossom flew to the door, "I'll get it", she took a deep breath and opened the door, and she saw who it was. Tears filled her eyes until she couldn't hold it in any longer, and she burst out laughing.

* * *

So how do you like my new chapter. I know I probably could have split this into two chapters but I didn't feel like it. This chapter is a bit more serious, but things will pick up next chapter with the addition of new cast members. If you think Mandy and Billy are major OOC than that's good, their supposed to be, but I'm not telling why until later chapters sorry. Sorry I havn't updated in a while, thank you for your patience. 


	9. Family Feud

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 9: Family Feud

Blossom burst out laughing, Will looked at her puzzled, "what, have I got somethin on my face?"

Blossom managed to stop laughing, "no, no it's just... you're the last person I expected to see here now."

Will laughed, "yeah I can imagine. Can I come in?"

Blossom mentally kicked herself, but grinned at him, "of course."

Will walked in, it looked the same as it had before, but for some reason, the atmosphere was different.

Buttercup walked up to him, "hello William."

Will froze at the saying of his real name, "yea know, you're the first person who's called me by my real name since I came to Endsville."

She grinned, "you like William better?

Yes," he didn't even have to think about it.

"That's good", she said sliding into him, "cause so do I."

Blossom was dumbfounded, first Buttercup was saying she hated him, now she looked like she was close to giving him a cuddle-n-kiss. True she knew that Buttercup had been lying about hating him before, and actually really liked him, but her all of a sudden being all coy and affectionate towards him was just plain shocking.

Bubbles who had been listening to Buttercup's confessions like a Catholic Priest was far more prepared for this and was only slightly surprised, but neither of the girls were as surprised as Will.

Bubbles had to struggle to keep her self from laughing, the look on his face was priceless. He moved and looked as though Buttercup was a poisonous insect, that if you moved, it'd bite you, and he was trying to figure out a way to remove her.

Their parents came from discussing in their room, to see who the father of their first grandchild was.

"Anyway William", Buttercup said "these are my parents."

"Um... hi", he greeted nervously.

Mrs. Utonium laughed, "no need to act so nervous, we were told the whole story."

Will breathed a sigh of relief, Buttercup pressed her back against his chest, "do you think that I would put you in an awkward position?"

Will gave her a weird look, and she noticed the rest of her family was too, though Bubbles wore hers with a grin.

She stopped leaning on Will and took a step away, "sorry."

Will felt a stab of guilt, like he betrayed her, "It's okay", he said coming up beside her, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "everyone deals with stress in their own way. Just do me a favor, and take it one step at a time."

Buttercup blushed slightly and smiled, "okay."

Margaret smiled, Buttercup was lucky to have a boy who was not oblivious to her feelings and was considerate enough to act on that. She looked at her husband who frowned as Buttercup and her... "boyfriend", hugged. She elbowed him gently, but forcefully in the side, "let her grow up", she whispered, "she'll need to do as much of that as she can."

Buttercup pulled away from him, "so, weren't you supposed to show me something?"

Will slapped his forehead, "right." He gestured towards the door, (which Blossom had absentmindedly left open) and whistled.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, to reveal a huge scorpion. It skittered over towards Will, and he knelt down and vigorously rubbed his right claw. "Everyone meet Ferratus."

Buttercup gazed at the amazing creature in front of her: Ferratus was the size of a large dog. His claws were only slightly shorter then her arms, his bent forward tail went up to her midriff and his legs were nearly as long as her own. His exoskeleton was a dull copper colour, that had a black tint on his claws and stinger. He had four eyes and a mouth that was flanked by four mandibles.

"Hey Buttercup", Will called, "why don't you come and rub his claw."

Buttercup gulped, "okay."

Her sisters watched anxiously as she knelt down beside the large creature, Blossom in a fighting stance ready to pounce should the beast dare try anything.

Will shook his head, "don't do that, it makes him edgy."

Blossom reluctantly settled down but still readied herself.

"Hey Blossom", Bubbles said, "why don't we go into the kitchen and get some refreshments."

Blossom grinned, "yeah, lets go", the two sisters left and went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Utonium cleared her throat, and grabbed her husband by the arm and led him to their bedroom to have another chat.

Buttercup leaned closer to Ferratus and slowly outstretched her hand and gently rubbed the top of Ferratus' claw. He shifted towards her, causing her to flinch, but Will put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He won't hurt you, as long as I'm here, let him get close."

Buttercup gulped, but she trusted him.

Ferratus moved closer to her, until his claws were on either side of her, and his head was almost touching her belly.

Will noticed her anxiety and took hold of her hand, "it's okay, let him."

Buttercup swallowed and nodded, she felt Ferratus nudge his head under her shirt and moved his mouthparts over her belly, causing her to giggle.

Ferratus stopped and stood motionless in front of her, and moved his tail forward.

"What's he doing?",Buttercup asked nervously.

Will grinned, "he's waiting for you."

Buttercup stared at him.

Will pointed, "just put your lips on his stinger and drink till you're full."

Buttercup gave him a look that said "are you crazy."

He took her hand again, "I wouldn't let you do it if I didn't know it was safe, please."

Buttercup gave in, "Alright", she said gently, "I trust you."

Buttercup leaned forward and put her lips around Ferratus' stinger and closed her eye. Almost immediately she felt a warm liquid fill her mouth, it was soothing, it relaxed her tongue and mouth. She swallowed and felt it sooth and heal her acid burned throat and esophagus and fall into her stomach. She drank more and more until her stomach was full. She pulled away causing some of the liquid in her mouth to drip onto her chin, and she let out a cute burp. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and looked at it. The liquid was a light purple colour and sparkled a little. She licked it off her hand and turned to Will, "what was that stuff?"

Will smiled, "it's a special liquid that will keep you healthy, reduce your morning sickness, give you more energy, and give you and the baby, plenty of nutrients. It will also help prevent deformation and other abnormalities. It will help it and you develop, and it will...uh...alter you in several other positive ways."

Buttercup arched an eyebrow, "alter?"

Will sighed, "yeah, after birth it'll...uh...sweeten and improve your...uh...

"Milk?", a voice said.

The other two turned to see Bubbles standing in the kitchen entranceway.

"Uh...yeah..., thanks Bubbles."

She shrugged, "glad to help."

Buttercup blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Blossom emerged from the kitchen with a tray of snacks, "hungry?"

Billy's mom stood motionless for a moment, Mandy thought she was going to snap. Gladys suddenly ran towards them, Billy put up his hands and turned his head, expecting the beating of his life. Instead she ran past him and ran towards Mandy.

Mandy had no time to react, she felt Gladys' arms wrap around her and closed her eyes, '_oh no, she's going to crush me', _Mandy thought as she was being squeezed

"Oh Mandy", Gladys said through teary eyes, "I'm so happy!"

Mandy opened her eyes, confused, and looked at Billy who had the same expression.

"I knew that behind that cold sour exterior, you really loved Billy."

Mandy blushed.

Her parents however snorted, "come on, we know our daughter, and she would never willingly have sex with anyone, especially not Billy."

Gladys released Mandy, "and just what's wrong with Billy?", she shouted angrily.

"I think", Phil shouted back, "the question is, what's right with him."

Suddenly a new voice arose, "wud yea shut up, can't a scotsman get some sleep." An older man with a large build and a big nose and grey beard and balding head appeared from the hallway. "You people could wake Wallace himself."

Mandy recognized the Scottish man as Billy's grandfather.

"Oh, hi dad," Harold said, " we were just arguing about whether Billy being the father of Mandy's as yet unborn child is a good thing and a bad thing."

Billy's grandpa's eyes widened, then he turned to Billy, and they narrowed. He started walking towards Billy.

Billy gulped, _'now I'm gonna get it', _Billy thought.

Billy's grandfather stood in front of him and stared down at him, "is this true?"

Billy gulped but he stood up strait and looked his grandfather in the eye, then answered, "yes."

Billy's grandfather stood there a moment motionless, and in an instant his expression changed, "well good for you lad", he said slapping Billy on the back, almost knocking him over.

"Good!", shouldn't you be telling me I'm to young or I've been irresponsible, or something."

Billy's grandfather snorted, "bah, to young only applies to boys Billy. But you, you are a man now. When you replied yes to me, you looked me in the eye, you had pride in your unborn children, that shows the responsibility of a father, which you will soon be. And I, Angus McNaise will be with ya both, every step of the way."

Mandy couldn't help but feel proud of Billy also, "Billy, in the hospital, you prevented me from making a terrible and... cowardly mistake. If that doesn't make you a man, I don't know what does."

Billy smiled, "thanks Mandy, means a lot coming from you."

Mandy's dad interrupted the sentimental moment, "and I'll bet it was while or right after you made that mistake that he took advantage of you!"

Mandy growled, "no one ever takes advantage of me, EVER! For your information I got pregnant before I went to the hospital! What happened was we went to the underworld and some out of luck matchmaker impregnated me with Billy's sperm cells."

Angus was grinning from ear to ear, "ha, ha, this is what you need lad", he said patting Mandy on the head, "a high spirited lass with lots of spine. Not to many these days you know."

Everyone was silent for a moment, "but couldn't you have gone with someone with better genes?", Claire asked.

"Or brains.", Phil added.

Angus' face turned red with anger, "and what's wrong with me family's genes?"

"Everything", Phil said, "Billy is the worst possible father there is.

Is that so", Gladys growled, "well I can think of lots of girls who would make better mothers to my grandchildren then that sadist you call a daughter.

Mandy looked hurt, it made Billy angry.

"Your wrong", he fumed, "Mandy's perfect she's smart, beautiful, and I know she'll love our kids. You have now right to judge how good a mother she'll be, but I know she'll be as much of a mother as you, if not more so." Billy breathed heavily having run out of breath.

Mandy had tears coming from her eyes, she went over to Billy and pulled him into a tight embrace, "thanks Billy."

Billy returned the embrace, "all I did was tell them real facts."

Angus put a hand on Billy's shoulder, "you did good standin up for your lass Billy, shows real spine." He went over to Mandy and put a hand on her head, "you're a good lass Mandy, and as far as I'm concerned, you're part of the family now."

Mandy smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes, "thanks."

Angus nodded, "but I think it's time you two leave for a while so I can talk some sense into these idiots."

They nodded, Billy ran to his room and quickly came back down holding a violet-red trench coat. "You forgot your coat last time you came here," he said as he held open the coat.

Mandy smiled, she turned around and slipped her arms into the sleeves and let Billy put it over her shoulders. Billy put on his navy blue hoodie while she did up her buttons and wrapped the belt around her. Billy held open the door for her and followed her through.

"What did your grandpa do before he retired?", Mandy asked him.

"He was a wrestler", he answered.

As if by cue: "alright", Angus yelled from inside the house, "it's time for pain."

Mandy laughed, "so, where you wanna go?"

Billy tapped his chin, "let's go see how the other two are doing."

Mandy nodded, "good idea."

Billy grinned, "first time anyone's ever said that to me", they both laughed.

At the Utonium house hold, Bubbles and Blossom seemed to be doing their absolute best to embarrass Buttercup by showing Will pictures from the family album.

"Changed your hairstyle since then I noticed", he said.

Buttercup shrugged and resumed petting Ferratus, who was laying on the couch beside her.

"And here's a picture of Buttercup with her blanket", Bubbles said pointing.

Blossom took the picture out of the album, "I think she still sleeps with it", she said with a laugh.

Will took the picture and smiled, "some people are just comforted by things from their childhood, it helps remember things from back then, and it keeps your world broad. It can also be sentimental or can be there to give them confidence."

Blossom scoffed, "not me, don't need it."

Will arched an eyebrow and grinned, "is that so, what about that bow."

Blossom reached up and touched the bow she had on the top of her head, "what about it."

Will pointed at a picture in the album from when they were five, "isn't that the same bow."

Blossom's face flustered, "well, yeah but."

Will closed the album, "I rest my case."

Buttercup laughed, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Bubbles said as she flew to the doorway.

Billy and Mandy stood in front of the door until Bubbles opened it, "Billy, Mandy!" she said in surprise, "uh... come in."

Billy and Mandy walked in, and saw Ferratus, "what's that!", Billy asked surprised.

Will laughed, relax, that's just Ferratus.

Billy and Mandy sat down on the couch opposite of them, "sooo", Mandy began, "how you two doing?"

Buttercup smiled, "fine, parents took it pretty well."

Billy sighed, "wish we could say the same."

Will and Buttercup gave them concerned looks.

Mandy sighed and told them the whole story of what happened, and when she'd finished, Will and Buttercup had mixed expressions.

Will was the first to speak, "pretty odd how Billy's mom would be hugging you one minute and dissing you the next."

Billy gave a sour look, "actually knowing my mom, it's not that surprising."

Buttercup shrugged, "my parents were shocked but they got over it pretty fast.

Mandy sighed again, "well, at least Billy's grandpa likes me."

Suddenly Ferratus jumped off the couch and headed off towards the kitchen.

Will went after him, Billy curious, went with him.

Mandy waited until they disappeared from sight, then quickly went over and sat beside Buttercup. "Have you noticed", she asked her, "that Billy is suddenly acting smart?"

Buttercup shrugged, "well I don't really know Billy that well...

You didn't have to be around Billy long to know he was an idiot", Mandy said.

Buttercup shrugged again, "I just ignored him."

Mandy sighed, "well, Billy's... different now, he's smart considerate and braver. You should have seen how stood up for me, to his own parents, he... said he wanted me to be the mother to his children. Oh, Buttercup, now I feel such pressure, I-I... I don't want to disappoint Billy, he knows I hate kids, but for some reason, I feel, I feel like...

I know", Buttercup said putting her hand on Mandy's, "I don't like kids either, but when Will held me in the hospital, I felt safe secure, like nothing could touch me. Mandy, I... I love him, and I can tell he really wants this baby, and you know what, so do I. I may be to young, I may not be ready, but I love it, and if you love Billy, I know you'll love your baby too. Do you love him?"

Mandy blushed insanely, then she sighed and smiled, "yes, I do."

Buttercup paused for a moment and saw that her sisters had disappeared, she shrugged it aside, "Bubbles told me that what a baby needs most is love, and she knows a lot about that stuff, so just love it, and you'll do fine."

Mandy smiled, "thanks", the girls hugged each other, becoming sisters.

Will and Billy turned away as Ferratus proceeded to consume the two mice he'd just caught.

Billy turned to Will, "have you noticed how different Mandy is acting now?"

Will shrugged, "that was a very persuasive sermon you gave her in the hospital Billy.

Yeah, but still, I know Mandy, she wouldn't change just like that", Billy said snapping his fingers for emphasis.

Will sighed, "having a kid changes people Billy."

Billy shook his head, "not Mandy, and not so soon."

Will shrugged, "maybe it's another side affect of the spell, Buttercup's changed too."

Billy scratched his head, "maaaaybeee, but still..."

Will put a hand on his shoulder, "let's not worry about that now, cause right now, out girls need us."

Billy nodded, and followed him out.

Blossom and Buttercup waited for them to leave before they spoke, "hiding in the hallway was a great Idea Blossom."

Her sister shrugged, "only kind you get from me, but it seems that out little family, just got a whole lot bigger."

* * *

Hope you like my new characters and don't worry I'll keep workin on it.

Powerpuff Girls are copyright of Crag McCraken and Cartoon Network

The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are copyright of Maxwell Atoms and Cartoon Network


	10. I did it Without Thinking

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 10: I did it without thinking

Blossom went through her mental checklist as she made sure everything was in her school bag. Bubbles meanwhile was setting the table for breakfast, happily humming a tune to herself.

After zipping up her bag, she looked at her watch, 7:45, and Buttercup still wasn't up. Usually the Professor would be yelling up at her by now, but he wasn't. It might have something to do with breakfast being late this morning, but more likely it was due to Buttercup's... condition.

Finally the Professor emerged from the kitchen with a platter full of pancakes, more than usual, made sense. He put the platter on the table, "girls", he called to Blossom and Bubbles, "my I speak with you for a moment."

Hurriedly the girls ran over to their father, "I need one of you two to stay home and take care of Buttercup."

The girls looked puzzled, "why", they both asked?

"Because", their mother said emerging from the kitchen, "I'm going to work, and your father is going to the A.P.P.A office in town."

Blossoms expression darkened, she found it to much of a coincidence, that of the near seven-hundred students in the school, that sales guy pointed at Buttercup and Mandy, and they also happened to be the ones to get letters to send them to the underworld and then get impregnated.

Bubbles spoke up, "but that still doesn't tell us why any of us have to stay with her."

The professor sighed, "your sister is pregnant-

"Only a day", Blossom argued.

"And we don't know what kind of effect it will have on her powers. Unless someone stays, nobody will be around to help her if she's in trouble."

The girl's eyes widened, they hadn't thought of that.

"So, which of you girls wants to stay?"

Blossom inhaled deeply, "In Science today we're covering the stages of pregnancy so..."

The Professor nodded, "Alright then Bubbles, looks like you're staying."

Bubbles nodded, "ok."

Suddenly everyone heard a noise, they turned and thought they saw Buttercup standing at the top of the stairs.

Everyone had to double check to make sure is was her; she appeared incredibly sunny and radiant. She was wearing her school clothes which were unwrinkled , her usual hastily combed and otherwise unkept hair was, clean, well groomed, and conditioned. All combined with her bright smile which seemed to illuminate the room.

"Good morning", she chirped.

Her family stood there a moment stunned, until finally her mother answered, "good morning sweetie."

The Utoniums sat down at the table and dug in, after a few silent moments the Professor spoke up, "Buttercup, your mother and I want you to stay home today."

Buttercup stopped eating and looked up at him, "why?"

The Professor sighed then answered, "because we don't know yet how we'll deal with this... situation. We don't know what kind of effect your... condition will have on your powers.

Buttercup frowned, how dare he reduce her child to a condition. Suddenly she was surprised at her self for having such dark thoughts.

"Anyway", he continued, "Bubbles will be staying with you."

Buttercup crossed her arms and scowled,, "so just because I'm one day pregnant I'm suddenly helpless."

Margaret put her hand on Buttercup's arm, "no dear, it's just that if there's some sort of bad reaction, or some villain takes advantage of you..."

Buttercup sighed but nodded reluctantly, "okay, but I don't have to like it."

Blossom grinned, "don't worry, maybe your boyfriend will come and visit later."

Buttercup frowned and looked away as her cheeks flushed to a bright crimson.

Mandy reluctantly woke up, feeling bleary eyed and completely devoid of energy, slowly sat up in bed. She resisted the urge to plop back down and sleep for the rest of the morning.

Then her mother poked her head through the door, "good morning sweetie." She came into the room carrying a breakfast tray with a three cheese omelet and plenty of crispy bacon strips, and a glass of orange juice.

Before Mandy had a chance to dig in to satisfy her flaring hunger her mother spoke,

"Mandy your gather and I have decided that we'll accept... what's happened."

Mandy lit up; this had been the source of last nights argument.

"On one condition."

Mandy's heart slowed.

Clair summoned all of her courage in to this one sentence, "that you recognize your father and I as your parents and that as your parents we have authority over you."

Mandy breathed a sigh of relief, that was all they wanted. She took a deep breath, "alright", she replied slowly, as though to sound reluctant.

Claire exhaled a breath that she'd been unconsciously holding, then she looked Mandy in the eyes then spoke, "then your father and I want you to stay home today, while your father goes to work and I go to the appointment we made at the A.P.P.A office in town."

Mandy groaned, "you actually went to that presentation."

Claire put her hands on her hips, "given your current situation, can you honestly say it was a bad idea?"

Mandy crossed her arms, "I told you what happened at the school presentation, he pointed at Buttercup and I and we just happened to be the ones to get pregnant. He's probably partially responsible for what happened to us."

Her mother sighed, "that may be, but what their organization offers is just to good to pass up so easily."

Mandy frowned, "I don't have to like it."

"No", her mother said, "just deal with it", and without another word she left the room.

Mandy sighed and looked at her breakfast, her hunger rising. Taking her fork in hand she began consuming her meal slowly, as her mind began mulling over the events of yesterday and a few moments ago. It was not a very comfortable situation, she was fourteen years old and pregnant, she faced a great deal of ridicule, she would be a pariah, even more then before, and though she loathed to admit it to herself, she was afraid.

She was confused about herself as well. How did she become so... feeling from being so dark and sadistic. It was as though someone flipped a switch.

She sighed, she couldn't worry about that, why would she, she was happier the way she was now.

She looked down at her breakfast plate, is was empty. She downed the last of her orange juice, picked up her breakfast tray and swung out of bed.

Downstairs, Claire was brewing coffee and Phil was having a bagel with his morning paper. Suddenly they heard a soft sound, causing them to look up.

Mandy stood at the bottom of the stairs in her nightgown holding her tray out in front of her, "Mother", she asked, "may I have seconds?"

Mrs. Utonium was packing her lunch for work, she had to leave soon. She looked up to see her children.

Blossom was putting the video camera into her backpack.

Bubbles had changed out of her school clothes into her casuals which consisted of a small baby blue top which showed some cleavage and hugged her chest tightly. It was little more than a large bra. It narrowed as it reached her back until it was a simple string which you had to tie into a knot that kept the top on. It left her entire mid section exposed, which she really liked to do. Her low riding shorts hugged her every curve like a frightened child would it's mother.

She sighed as she looked at Buttercup, she was sitting on the couch her arms wrapped around herself, absentmindedly tugging on her shirt selves with her thumb and index fingers.

Buttercup was much too young to be going through this.

The doorbell interrupted her train of thought.

Bubbles bounced over to the door and opened the door, "why hello", she said in a tempting voice.

The door opened to reveal Will, "hello Bubbles", he answered looking her up and down, he smiled, "you dress like this just for me", he asked?

Bubbles leaned across the doorway, "you wanna hazard a guess?"

He smirked, "sorry Bubs, you're cute' n all", he quickly wrapped his right arm around her mid section and twisted her and pulled her against him, he whispered in her ear, "but I'm already taken."

He let go of a dazed Bubbles and walked inside carrying a bag in his left hand and Ferratus following behind him.

Bubbles took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself and bring her heart rate down, 'but damn he was good', she thought, the charmer had been out charmed.

"William", Buttercup yelled excitedly! She launched herself off the couch and ran towards him.

Will had just been able to set his bag down in time to catch her.

Buttercup wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close.

Will said, "my, we're affectionate today aren't we", he put his arms around her.

Buttercup's only answer was a sigh of content.

Margaret sighed happily at the two, Buttercup looked so content and happy where she was. Sadly, she had to break it up, "alright you two, that's enough."

Reluctantly they pulled away, Buttercup a little saddened. Will put his hands on her shoulders, "don't worry I brought Ferratus with me, he'll protect you and give you you're feedings."

Buttercup managed a weak smile, "okay, but Bubbles is staying with me, so I won't need any extra protection-hey... how'd you know I was staying home today?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her, and turned his head towards Bubbles in all her skin and glory who was checking her hair in the mirror.

Buttercup nodded, "good point." She turned her head to face him, "thanks for coming to see me by the way."

Will shrugged, "was nothing. I'll be coming after school to see you too."

Buttercup smiled fully, "looking forward to it."

Will smiled, "okay, have your feedings after every meal and don't worry about feeding Ferratus, everything he needs is in the bag.

"Come on", Mrs Utonium called, "I have to get to work and some of you need to get to school."

Will and Buttercup shared a quick hug then he departed with Blossom.

The Professor also gave Buttercup a quick hug and followed his wife out the door, his briefcase in hand.

Feeling left behind, Buttercup sighed, it was going to be a long day.

Mandy was lying on the couch, resting on her side. After her second helping of breakfast she'd changed into a short smooth pink skirt and a top that hugged her chest and left her belly and the top of her breasts exposed.

She had forgotten she had these clothes, cause wearing such a, what one might call skimpy outfit was incredibly out of character for her; her old character. She wanted to wear something that signified that she had changed, that she was a different person.

She sighed, she had to wait till her parents left before she put it on. Her parents, especially her mother were very conservative. Her aunt had personally given her this outfit, but her parents kept throwing out the outfits that she sent because they were all like that.

She grinned, her aunt(her mothers sister) was her mothers opposite. Her mother was a conservative and quiet housewife. Her Aunt Krystal however was an expressive, outgoing, erotic dancer.

Her mother wanted her to have as little contact with her aunt as possible, so that none of her, (what her mother described as mannerisms) would rub off on her.

Mandy grinned, even before, she'd liked her aunt. Here was a woman who didn't care what people thought of her, who wasn't afraid to express herself, to tell people what she thought.

The doorbell interrupted Mandy's thoughts. 'Who at this time of day', she asked herself. She wiped the tiredness from her eyes and got up to answer the door.

Billy stood outside with Grim next to him. The argument last night had continued even after he and Mandy had returned from the Utonium's. It didn't end until Mandy had virtually dragged her parents out to the house. Billy had come to Mandy's this morning cause he wanted to walk with her all the way to the bus stop.

Billy jumped when he heard the doorknob turn, but he was not prepared for what he saw.

The shock was like getting hit by an eighteen-wheeler, his and Grim's jaws literally fell to the ground, neither of them could believe it, was this Mandy.

Tons of words were going through Billy's mind that expressed how he felt towards the beautiful sight before his eyes: F-I-N-E, hot, sexy, damn, beautiful, gorgeous, yum-yum, rowr, and the list went on.

Mandy watched this with an amused look, this was an even better reaction then she'd hoped for, "come in", she said sensuously.

Billy managed to snap together, pick up his jaw and follow Mandy inside. Grim however had a little bit of trouble, seeing as how his jaw had dropped on a wad of gum and he was trying desperately to get his it off the ground.

"So Billy", Mandy asked, "what brings you here?"

Bill froze, "w-well I-I-I wanted to w-walk you to s-school."

Mandy smile at him, "awww, that's sweet of you Billy, but my parents thought it best that I stay home today.

"Oh... yeah... right."

Mandy stared at him quizzically, "what you don't really think I'd wear this to school do you", she said gesturing to her outfit.

Billy shook his head.

Mandy smiled, "good." She turned her head, "hey Grim," she called, "you coming in or what?"

While her head was turned, Billy couldn't help but stare at her large breasts, those two beautiful perfect fruits of nature, he suddenly found his pants quite confining.

Mandy turned her head back just as Billy brought his gaze back up. She grinned at him, "so Billy, how do you feel about being a father?"

Billy was unprepared for that question, "uh... well...", he tugged on his shirt collar, Mandy thought she saw steam rising. "Nervous I guess...", was his answer.

"Awwww", Mandy cooed as she stepped closer to Billy, "don't be nervous", she said as she slid the straps of Billy's backpack off his shoulders.

Billy began to sweat, he flinched as her heard his backpack hit the floor behind him.

Mandy wrapped her arms around Billy's neck, pulled herself closer and spoke softly, "I'll be right here for you."

Billy's pants suddenly became almost to painful to wear as Mandy pulled herself closer and pressed her soft, juicy, tender breasts against his chest.

Mandy looked over Billy's shoulder at the clock, "uh oh, you'd better get going or you'll miss the bus."

Frantically Billy picked up his bag and ran for the door, but he paused in the entranceway, "I'll come back after school okay."

Mandy nodded, "okay."

Billy ran down to the sidewalk, running over Grim on the way out.

Mandy slumped on the couch as Billy ran to the bus stop, and her stomach rumbled. She looked down, "you're hungry again?" It growled again as if to say yes. Sighing she got up and went to the fridge to get something to eat while Grim pealed himself off the sidewalk.

Billy ran as fast as he could, his goal was to reach the bus stop in time, but he wasn't very focused on it, and as everyone knows, you have to focus on your goals to achieve them sometimes. Billy was focused not on his goals, but on the blonde beauty that was Mandy, specifically on her beautiful perfect breasts. Oh how he'd wanted to just reach out and squeeze them.

"Billy look out!"

Billy snapped back to reality in time to see a sign post a decimeter in front of his face. Then everything went black. The next thing he was stars. He groaned as he slowly sat up, "what happened?"

Will answered, "you ran head first into a sign post."

Billy groaned again and rubbed the indentation the sign post made on his forehead, "the same one Buttercup pushed you into?

"Yep, now it's got a matching set."

Blossom laughed, "good thing guys have hard heads."

Will smirked, "they have to, so they can deal with the pounding headaches girls give em."

Billy laughed as the bus pulled up.

Blossom rolled her eyes and stepped onto the bus.

Will helped Billy to his feet and proceeded him to the bus seat so that he would be between him and Blossom sitting across the isle.

"So what were you thinking about before your run with the bus stop and reality?"

Billy sighed, "Mandy.

"Ahhhhh", Will and Blossom said together.

"You're worried about her", Blossom asked?

Billy nodded, "she's acting weird."

"Weird how", Will asked?

Billy turned and began whispering to him.

Will's eyes widened, "wearing what!"

Billy whispered more.

"How much?"

Billy made a broad half circle with his hands as he whispered.

"And then what happened", Will asked excitedly?

Billy whispered again.

Will grinned, "why you lucky devil you."

Blossom frowned, "mind cluing me in?"

Will grinned, "Mandy made a heavy move on Billy."

Blossoms eyes widened, "she did!

"Yes, while wearing some very...", he searched for the right word, "arousing attire."

"Really?"

Billy nodded, "and she put her arms around my neck and... pushed against me."

Will grinned, "sounds like she was trying to rev up your rocket pal."

Billy shifted uncomfortably, "it worked."

Will laughed hysterically, he hadn't quite meant it that way, but it was funny none the less.

Blossom didn't get it, she rolled her eyes and sighed, "boys."

Later in science class, Blossom had recorded the entire movie on her video camera.

The bell was about to ring when the teacher asked, "any questions before class ends?"

Billy raised his hand, "may I ask a hypothetical question?"

The teacher paused, "you may."

"What would happen if more then one sperm cell fertilized the egg?"

The teacher shook her head, "not likely to happen, but if it did... I suppose it may result in more than one child."

Billy paled.

The bell rang and everyone quickly began to leave. Blossom noticed a guy who everyone called Melon Masher leave in more of a hurry.

She looked at the boys, who were getting up with much less enthusiasm. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them, as the fathers the seemed to feel an obligation to support their children and the girls who carried them.

Sighing she left the room to go to her next class.

Later in the cafeteria, Blossom, Billy, and Will were seated at the corner table.

"The book didn't say how many sperm fertilized the egg", Blossom told Billy.

Billy said nothing, he just sat there and twiddled his thumbs.

Blossom sighed, she couldn't help but feel worried for Buttercup, one kid was bad enough, but the possibility of having twins, or even triplets would be extreme.

They were all silent for a moment, until a shadow loomed over them, it's owner was Spurg, the biggest bully in school.

The entire cafeteria went silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

Sperg said, "Melon Masher here tells me you ain't a virgin no more Billy, dat true?

"No no", Billy said shaking his hands.

Sperg picked Billy up by his shirt collar, "then why were you squirmin like a worm all through science class?

The room was silent as everyone awaited an answer.

"What's the matter Spurg, jealous?"

Spurg looked up from Billy, "who said that?"

Will was bitting into an apple, then he turned to look Spurg in the eye, "the only reason you would care if Billy was still a virgin or not is if you were jealous of him cause he was able to take a girl all the way, and you can't."

Spurgs face reddened, "I can too take a girl all the way!"

Will cooly took another bite of his apple and faced Spurg again, "perhaps, but if Billy still isn't a virgin, then he lost his virginity before you, that's why you're jealous."

Spurg was furious by now, he tossed Billy down, and went up to will and slammed his fist into his palm, "any last words before I pound you?"

Will smirked, "you couldn't take me on if you trained for the rest of your life."

Spurg grabbed him, "that's it, your history."

Will simply looked at his apple and shrugged, "I didn't like this apple to much anyway", and then he slammed the apple down on Spurgs head.

Spurg screamed as the acids went into his eyes, he ran, arms flailing out of the cafeteria, crashing into things on his way out.

Will sat back down at the table, as the cafeteria buzzed with conversation.

Billy leaned over the table, "that may have been a bad idea."

Will snorted, "my mom fed me scarier things as in infant."

Blossom narrowed her eyes, he was hiding something, and for the sake of her sister she was going to find out what.

Mandy was sitting on her couch eating lunch while watching t.v, she shut it off, there was nothing on. She reached for the phone, wondering if Buttercup was in the same spot she was.

Buttercup and Bubbles sat on the couch watching Oprah and eating ice cream. Bubbles had a small bowl with a little chocolate syrup on top. Buttercup had a bowl over twice the size with even more chocolate.

The phone rang and Buttercup picked it up, "hello", she answered. "Mandy", she exclaimed, "you too!" Buttercup paused and listened for a while, "sure come on over."

Bubbles asked, "Mandy's at home too?"

Buttercup nodded, "yup, and she's coming over, said she needed some advice.

"About what?"

Buttercup shrugged, "she didn't say."

A while later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it", Bubbles said.

Buttercup put her empty bowl on the end table.

Bubbles led Mandy to the living room, she was wearing her violet-red trench coat.

Bubbles asked, "why are you wearing that on such a warm day?"

Mandy grinned as the undid her belt , "this is why", she threw the coat off and it landed on the floor.

Bubble's and Buttercup's eyes were bulging out of their sockets as they saw what Mandy was wearing, or rather, the lack of what she was wearing.

"Mandy", Buttercup gasped, "you look... gorgeous."

Mandy blushed, "thanks."

"What's the occasion", Bubbles asked?

Mandy sighed, "can I sit down?"

They nodded and shifted apart so that Mandy could sit between them.

Mandy told them about what happened with Billy this morning, "but I don't know why I dressed like this in the first place."

Bubbles put a hand on her shoulder, " your heart was just wanting to express itself, and now that you have, don't you feel better.

Mandy smiled, "yeah I guess so."

Buttercup got up and took her and Bubble's bowls in the kitchen.

Mandy sighed, "that might be one of the reasons I did what I did, but ah-I also want to thank him for putting up with me for all these years, and his commitment to me these last few days." She grinned, "so I think it's time I commit to him a little."

Bubbles grinned, "so you want to... charm Billy tonight."

Mandy nodded.

"But what about your parents?"

Mandy grinned, "My parents phoned earlier saying that they were both going on a trip somewhere for the weekend, and what my parents know won't hurt them. I'll be alone till Sunday afternoon."

Bubbles leaned forward, "Unless all goes as planned, then you won't be alone."

Mandy smiled, "that's what I'm hoping for."

Buttercup came back from the kitchen arms full of muffins, she greedily shoved an entire one of them into her mouth.

"Buttercup", Bubbles yelled, "how many kids are you having"!

Buttercup dropped her muffins her eyes welled up, then she fell to her knees and began to cry out.

Bubbles, shocked over what she'd done, ran over to her sisters side, "Buttercup I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it. Panicking she picked up a muffin that Buttercup had dropped and held it in front of her sister's face.

Buttercup removed her hands from her tear filled eyes and stared at the muffin for a few seconds before Bubbles pushed it against her mouth. Buttercup opened her mouth to let the muffin in, closing her lips over Bubble's fingers as she pushed the last of the muffin into her mouth.

Bubbles pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the floor, "better?"

Buttercup just chewed for a few seconds before answering, "mmhmm."

Bubbles sighed, "I'm sorry Buttercup, I was just surprised. But when baby has to eat, baby has to eat, so from no on you can eat whatever you want, as much as you want."

Buttercup turned her head and looked at Bubbles "really?"

Bubbles was confused for a second, but shook it off, "really."

Buttercup smile and hugged her sister.

"Okay", Bubbles said as she held up another muffin, "go ahead."

Smiling, Buttercup took the muffin from her and gobbled it down.

Bubbles got up and sat beside Mandy who stuck her tongue out in disgust as Buttercup picked the remaining muffins off the floor and ate them.

Sighing Bubble said, "I bet the boys are having a perfectly average day."

It was gym class, and they were doing their usual run around the gym. The classes were segregated, the boys in this gym, and the girls in the other.

Will and Billy were running side by side talking as they ran, until Irwin came up beside Billy.

"Hey Billy, uh where's Mandy today yo?

"Sick", he answered.

Irwin slapped his forehead, "oh yeah that's right, I forgot she threw up on me yesterday."

They looked at him, "she did?"

He nodded, "yeah, and some got in my mouth yo."

They didn't know whether to laugh or be disgusted.

Irwin gasped, "that's kinda like her kissing me"!

They and the rest of the class gave him a strange look.

"I know", Irwin proclaimed, "I'll go visit her after school, and nurse her back to health."

Billy clenched his fists.

Will put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Billy, he hasn't got a snowflakes chance in hell with her."

Billy nodded but remained the same.

Back at the Utoniums, Bubbles and Mandy were talking to each other while Buttercup was making a sandwich out of an entire loaf of bread and putting in anything she could find, pickles, peanut butter, peas, hamburger meat, garlic sausage, and so on.

Bubbles was disgusted, Mandy not so much since she'd seen Billy eat far more repulsive things.

Buttercup stood a moment, admiring her creation as it stood on the counter top, like a tiny tower. She then picked it up, one hand on top, the other supporting the bottom. She brought the top to her lips and opened her mouth, she used the hand on the bottom to shove the sandwich in.

Mandy and Bubbles watched in awe as the sandwich disappeared inside her mouth and her already swollen belly expand further out of her school clothes until her navel emerged and the sandwich was gone.

Buttercup let out a small burp and lay down on the kitchen floor, "full now."

Bubbles breathed a sigh of relief and went over to Buttercup, "are you done eating now?"

Buttercup nodded, "I've stored enough."

Bubbles looked at her curiously, "stored enough for what?"

Buttercup then had a blank look, her eyes went back and forth, until she looked at Bubbles, "I... don't... know."

Mandy grabbed her coat, "I've got to get home and change before my parents come home to pack for their trip."

Bubbles nodded, "let us know how it works out with Billy."

Mandy grinned, "I will. And uh, keep me posted on Buttercup."

Bubbles looked at her presently immobile sister, "yeah... I will."

Mandy went out the door.

Bubbles stared at her sister, her pot belly exposed and sticking up. She sighed I guess we better get you to bed.

Then the door opened.

Bubbles spun around and saw Will in the doorway.

"Hello Bubbles", he said.

Bubbles gulped, "uh, hi."

"Something wrong?"

Bubbles sighed and turned around towards Buttercup.

Curious, Will walked over beside Bubbles and saw Buttercup. He sighed, "I was afraid this would happen."

Bubbles turned to him shocked, "what do you mean."

He sighed again and looked at Bubbles, "are you familiar with the different stages of the butterfly?"

Bubbles looked at him strangely, "you mean, caterpillar, cocoon, and butterfly? Yes but what does that have to do with-

"Just keep that in mind okay." He looked at Buttercup, "well let's get her to bed", he picked her up with surprisingly little effort and carried her upstairs, Bubbles behind him the whole way.

They brought her to her bedroom and Will set her down on her bed, "okay, she'll be asleep for a while, so you should probably leave her alone."

They exited the room and Will quietly closed the door. "I'll leave Ferratus with you, he'll be able to help you out with her."

Bubbles stared at him, "wait, are you going somewhere?"

Will nodded, "today, I found where someone who'll be able to help Buttercup is, so I'm going to go get her."

Bubbles crossed her arms, "what makes this person so special?

"You'll find out", he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a key and handed it to Bubbles, "key to my apartment, if Ferratus runs out of food, just go and get more, it's in the pantry, bottom shelf."

Without another word he left the house, leaving a worried Bubbles with a lot of unanswered questions.

Billy and Irwin got off the bus. Although Irwin usually went home with his dad, he went on the bus today.

"I got it", Irwin yelled out of the blue, "instead of going to see Mandy tonight, I'll just go serve her breakfast in bed tomorrow morning."

Billy sighed exasperated, and thinking about how lucky Will was that he was let out of class so early. Sighing again, he headed home, leaving Irwin behind.

Blossom decided to fly home today, as she didn't want to sit through Irwin's senseless blabber. She landed in front of her home, and walked inside.

When she entered she saw Bubbles, who looked at her with a very unhappy look on her face.

"What's wrong", Blossom asked concerned.

Bubbles resisted the urge to cry, "It's Buttercup, she's... something's wrong with her."

Blossom looked alarmed, "what?"

Bubbles sighed, "I don't know, but she's sleeping now and Will said not to worry."

Blossom stared at her, "Will said? He was here?"

Bubbles nodded, "about twenty minutes before you came home."

"I knew it", Blossom yelled, "he is hiding something."

"He went to go find someone who he said would be able to help Buttercup."

Blossom snorted, "yeah right, he probably just said that so we wouldn't go after him." Then she heard a loud clacking sound behind her. She turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Ferratus let out a hissing sound, which was supposed to be a laugh.

Bubbles managed a small giggle, "I don't think Will would abandon his pet, he probably left him here so that we would know he was coming back."

Blossom crossed her arms, "I still don't trust him."

Bubbles crossed her arms, "but I do", she yelled angrily. "I don't know how he knows what's happening to Buttercup or even if he knows, but I trust him, and Buttercup trusts him too, so deal with it."

Blossom knew it was fruitless to argue any further, "I'm going to find something to eat."

Bubbles smirked, "good luck."

Billy was happy to arrive home, "Mom, Dad I'm home."

Gladys pocked her head out of the kitchen, "oh good Billy, now go wash your hands, suppers almost ready."

Billy was confused, "what, but It's only four."

Gladys paused, "We-ell your father and I are going to see a show... in another city for the weekend."

Billy wasn't convinced. He sighed, it was going to be a long weekend.

Buttercup's eyes suddenly snapped open, "where am I?" She looked around her bedroom, "to open here, must find safe place." She got out of bed and crawled on the floor chanting, "must find safe place, must find safe place", over and over.

She went to her closet and removed all of it's contents, "yes, dark, cozy, safe place."

She went inside and closed the door behind her. She huddled into the corner, and sighed in relief, "safe now, saaaafe noooowww...", she went into unconsciousness.

Downstairs, Professor and Margaret Utonium were packing their bags.

Blossom asked, "where are you going again."

The professor answered, "just in another city, there's a... scientific presentation, and since your mother doesn't get out much, I thought we would go together."

Blossom wasn't convinced, they were hiding something, 'is there anyone who isn't hiding something today', she asked herself?

Bubbles looked at the clock and smiled, 'Mandy should be getting ready soon.'

Mandy watched from the living room window, and smiled as she watched her parents drive away, and Billy's parents leave in the same direction. Billy had phoned earlier telling her everything, including that he'd be over in about half an hour. She grinned as she watched her's and Billy's parents disappear, "while the parents are away, the children will play."

* * *

Sorry it took so long, exams coming up you know, not to mention this is my longest chapter, and I put more work into spelling. I appreciate reviews btw. I go back a little to the comedy part with this chapter, but the relationships and their trial are still the main focus, so anyway, hope you like. 


	11. Metamorphosis

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 11: Metamorphosis

At Mandy's house, all the shades were down so as to let in as little light as possible, she'd heard that love was stronger in the dark. The only illumination was from her moms aroma candles that she'd lit, adding more to the romantic atmosphere.

Surveying her handy work with a satisfied expression, she breathed in the sweet scent of the room. She looked at her watch, it was almost time.

She went up the stairs to change into her outfit for the night. She put on her silk underwear and the pink shirt and satin shorts from earlier.

She went into the bathroom to make sure her hair was in perfect order. She took her hair brush from the drawer and brought it up to her head, but she paused.

She let her hand fall to her side as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror, specifically her hair.

It was still in her signature horns, the only remaining part of her former self. Her former self that she wanted to forget, that she wanted to leave forever. She'd changed, she wasn't that person anymore, she was a different person, and she liked it a lot better.

She raised her brush to her head once more. Sighing she said goodbye to a part of her self forever, and literally brushed it away.

Bubbles sat on the couch, trying vainly not to think about Buttercup.

Blossom was in the kitchen trying to salvage what was left, "did Mom and Dad leave any money?"

Bubbles sighed, "they left a credit card."

Blossom picked the card off the table, and went into the living room, "in that case, I'm going grocery shopping."

Bubbles nodded, "good idea."

Blossom grabbed her mom's car keys, "what's Buttercup been craving lately?"

Bubbles gave a heavy sigh, "everything, remember, I told you about the sandwich?"

Blossom shuddered, "yeah, how could she eat that?"

Bubbles smirked, "Maybe baby wanted to sample everything so he could figure out what he likes."

Blossom arched an eyebrow, "what makes you think it's a boy?"

Bubbles shrugged, "just a feeling."

Blossom rolled her eyes and left.

Bubbles returned to her magazine smiling.

Ferratus suddenly got up and began to walk up the stairs.

Curious, Bubbles followed him. She was near the top of the stairs when a powerful smell entered her nostrils, "ewww", she whined, it smelled like someone threw up and burnt it.

Ferratus squeezed through the door into Buttercup's room.

Holding her nose, Bubbles nervously approached the door and eased it open.

Peering inside she couldn't see Buttercup on her bed. She opened the door fully and was a little surprised, enough that she forgot about the smell and released her nose. The entire contents of Buttercup's closet was all over the floor.

Buttercup's room had never been spotless but at least she'd kept it in order, so this was strange.

Bubbles had been so focused on the mess that she nearly missed Ferratus slip into the walk in closet.

"Buttercup", Bubbles asked timidly; no answer.

Slowly she crept forward on her toes, suddenly very glad that she'd grown them.

She grabbed the handle to the closet door, took a deep breath and flung the door open. What she saw next, chilled her to her core, and she let out a glass shattering scream.

Billy looked at his reflection nervously in the mirror, hoping he looked good enough for Mandy; he wore a collared navy blue shirt and black jeans.

His grandfather came up behind him, "alright you've spiffed yourself up enough lad, go there and charm that lass a yours."

Billy gulped, "but what if I blow it."

His grandfather chuckled, "you won't, now go", he shoved Billy out the door, then closed it.

Billy gulped and walked across the street to Mandy's house. He walked up to her door and checked himself over again, 'no turning back now.' He lifted a shaky finger to the doorbell and pressed the button.

A tense few moments went by before Billy hear the sound of the doorknob turning, his heart rate quickened and his palms began to sweat.

The door opened and all of Billy's bodily functions ceased, standing in the doorway was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

In the doorway stood Mandy, hands placed on her hips and one knee bent forward causing her hips to slant which only furthered her sexy appearance, and she produce the beautiful glowing aura of an expectant mother.

She was wearing the same outfit she had when she had worn that morning, which left very little of her curvy figure to the imagination.

The satin shorts revealed all of her long sexy legs and conformed to her curves like a second skin.

Above that was her soft sexy tummy, her most precious part which held their child within it.

Then her tight pink shirt cuddled her perfect breasts and revealed their tops.

Her pretty face looked much softer then it used to, her now ice blue eyes were so warm and full of life.

And her hair was... Billy rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He looked again, sure enough her hair was... not in her signature horns, but she was instead wearing it down, kept behind her ears by a black hair band. Her golden hair further radiated her aura, making her seem even more beautiful.

"Hello Billy", Mandy said sensuously.

Billy gulped, he opened his mouth, but no sounds emerged.

Mandy giggled, "yes Billy it's me. Like what I've done with my hair?"

Billy was still speechless but he managed a slight nod.

Mandy smiled, "I'm glad", she took his hand, "come inside", and she pulled a still speech deprived Billy into the house and closed the door.

Across the street an amused Angus was watching, "that lad is going to have one crazy night.

The first thing Billy noticed was that the house was dark, the only light was from the candles.

"Ahem."

Billy turned to see Mandy with her legs crossed sitting on the couch.

"Sit down", she said patting a spot behind her.

On reflex Billy quickly sat down in the seat beside her.

Mandy looked saddened, "you're still afraid of me."

Billy stared at her, "n-no"

"Then why are you sitting so far from me", she cried?

Billy was dumbfounded, "well it's just, "I'm so used to you not wanting me anywhere near you so-.

"I knew it!"

Billy looked up "huh?

"Nobody thinks I've changed, I'm doomed to be the person everyone fears and loathes, I'll be a terrible mother just like your parents said and I-."

Billy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close, "how can you say that? You're not a cruel person anymore Mandy, that person is dead and you were put in her place, and others will realize it too, just give them time. And I know our children will love you because I love you."

Mandy's tear filled eyes widened, "you... love... me?"

Billy's face turned red, "uh... yeah, see I always knew that deep down you were really a good person. That's why I stuck by you no matter what."

Tears kept flowing from Mandy's eyes but she smiled, "Billy", she said, "you have no idea how much that means to me." She sniffed, "the truth is, I've loved you for a long time too."

Billy's eyes widened, "you have."

Mandy nodded, "that's why I hadn't wanted you to sit beside me, I was afraid of the feelings I had when you were around me, but I couldn't bare to be completely away from you."

Their faces were now very close, they could feel each others breath on their faces. On instinct alone, they simultaneously leaned forward and shared their first kiss, causing electricity to surge through them and slowly, they pulled away.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Billy finally spoke, "this new hairstyle really suits you."

Mandy smile, "thanks. Is there something you wanted to tell me Billy?"

Billy grinned, then he got up and took a cd out of his pocket.

Mandy curiously raised an eyebrow.

Billy said, "Will told me that since guys rarely talk about their feelings we have to find other ways to tell girls how we feel."

Mandy nodded understanding.

Billy continued, "so he told me about this song and to play it when I came to see you."

Mandy smiled, "so, put it in."

Billy popped open the cd player and put the disk inside, then shut it, but he didn't press play. Nervously he turned to Mandy, "you wanna dance?"

Mandy was surprised, but she smiled and got up and walked towards him., "I imagine it's a slow song."

Billy shrugged, "probably", he flicked on the party lights(which are lights and a disco ball that are programmed to go with the music).

Suddenly the room was filled with bright vibrant colours as the surprisingly bouncy music came through the speakers.

Billy was surprised, "hey this is that song Brian sings on that Family Guy Meet the Quagmires episode."

Mandy started dancing, and Billy became mesmerized by the hypnotic movements of Mandy's curves.

**Were no Strangers to love**

Billy shook his head clear and began dancing with her.

Mandy listened to the lyrics, to understand Billy's feelings.

**You know the rules and so do I**

**A full commitment's what I'm thinking of**

**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**

**Gotta make you understand**

**Never** **gonna give you up**

**Never gonna let you down**

**Never gonna run around and desert you**

**Never gonna make you cry**

**Never gonna say goodbye**

**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

Mandy ran up and jumped at Billy.

He caught her in midair and set her down.

**We've known each other for so long**

"Billy", she said resting her head on his shoulder.

**Your hearts been aching but, you're to shy to say**

"Yes Mandy."

**Inside we both know what's been going on**

**We know the game and we're gonna play it. **

"Let this be our song."

Billy smile and leaned his head against hers, "alright angel."

Blossom had just backed the car out of the garage when she heard Bubbles scream. She turned off the car and ran inside the house. Her gut instinct told her that she was in Buttercup's room, her logical mind told her the same thing, and when those to parts of her were in agreement, she'd always been right.

She flew up the stairs and into Buttercup's room, she flung open the door and was shocked to see Bubbles, standing there, still and rigid like a statue. She put a hand on her shoulder, "Bubbles?"

Slowly Bubbles turned her head to face her.

Blossom paled slightly as she looked into her sister's blue eyes, filled with terror and sadness, her face was paler then her own, and her lower lip was quivering.

Suddenly a terrible realization occurred to her, "where's Buttercup?"

Bubbles didn't speak but she turned her head back ahead.

Blossom followed her gaze to the closet's half open door.

Afraid but intensely curious, Blossom slowly walked towards the closet, and gently she grabbed the handle. She took a deep breath and opened the door, what she saw chilled her to the core, she had to clench her teeth to prevent herself from screaming.

In the corner of the closet was a kind of cocoon. It was radiating a great deal of heat and was 'sweating a milky liquid. It's shell was a black and red colour and it glowed slightly.

Blossom slowly backed away and closed the door.

Bubbles collapsed on her knees and gasped to hold back tears.

Blossom knelt beside her, "what happened?"

She sniffed, "I don't know, Ferratus came up here, so I followed him and I saw him go into the closet. I didn't see Buttercup in the room and since Will left him here to look after Buttercup I followed him and I opened the closet and-", Bubbles broke down crying.

Blossom rubbed her back gently, "it's okay", she said softly, "it's okay, Buttercup's the tough one remember, she'll be okay."

Bubbles looked up at her, "but what about her baby?"

Blossom looked thoughtful, "I think it caused this."

Bubbles stared at her, "what?"

"Think about it, she wouldn't be in a cocoon if it was because of her powers, and Will if were right about him wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his child or Buttercup, but it might be because it's his child that this is happening."

Bubbles stared at her, "how."

Blossom cleared her throat, "well what if the baby, in order to develop, needs things that Buttercup's body can't provide, what if it's not a normal human baby."

Bubble's looked at her strangely, "what are you saying, that Will's an alien?"

Blossom sighed, "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They both sighed.

Blossom got up, "I'm going to go grocery shopping."

Bubbles nodded, "I'll stay here."

Blossom went back to the car and reluctantly drove off.

Billy and Mandy collapsed on the couch, exhausted and sweating from their dancing.

"Five songs", Mandy breathed, "I'm exhausted."

Billy laughed, then turned serious, "maybe we shouldn't 've gone so long, your not supposed to overexert yourself."

Mandy smiled and took his hand, "I'm only a few days, we're fine."

Billy nodded, "I just, worry."

Mandy sighed, "I know", she kissed his cheek softly, "that's what fathers do."

Billy smiled at her.

Mandy sighed, "well I better put out these candles."

Billy nodded, "okay", he got up to leave.

Mandy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, "where are you going?"

Billy was confused, "well you said you were putting out the candles so I thought-.

"I was just putting out the candles so they wouldn't run out", she grinned, "our night's far from over."

Billy was confused again, "but if we can't see, what can we do?"

Mandy smiled and leaned closer, "let your hands be your eyes", she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Billy kissed back and pressed his tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. She granted it and their tongues began a dance of love.

Billy pulled back, and felt his hands along her body until her reached her exposed middle. He traced her navel with his index finger, causing Mandy to giggle. He shifted back up and kissed Mandy again, then they snuggled close together. Billy wet his fingers, reached over and pinched out the last candle, sending the room into darkness and them into a night of bliss.

* * *

hi I'm happy to submitt this. The Family Guy episode I'm referring to is called "Meet the Quagmires" you can find it on YouTube. The song Billy and Mandy danced to is called Never Gonna Give you up by: Rick Astley. please review. 


	12. The Truth is Scary

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 12: The truth is scary

The morning sun coming through the window caused Mandy to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes using her hand to shield them from the intense light.

She sat up and then spotted her shirt and shorts on the floor. She suddenly realized that she was wearing only her pink silk underwear and that she'd been sleeping on the couch.

She looked again at her clothes sprawled on the floor as she tried to recall the events of last night. 'It must've been pretty intense to get those tight things off me', she thought with a smirk.

She came to a sudden realization, where was Billy?

Her question was answered by an enticing smell from the kitchen. She was suddenly hungry, so she got up and walked to the kitchen ignoring her scantily appearance.

Billy was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Ahem."

Billy turned and saw a scantily clad Mandy leaning with one hand against the doorway and the other hand on her hip, looking very sexy.

"Since when could you properly cook?"

Billy smiled, feeling much more confident after last night, "I always knew how, I was just to stupid to put it into practice."

Mandy giggled.

Billy walked over to her, wrapped one arm around her and placed a hand on her abdomen, "Is baby hungry for pancakes?"

Mandy smiled, "baby's hungry period."

Billy laughed and pulled out a chair for her to sit and they both enjoyed an amazing breakfast.

Bubbles groaned and opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up, then-"yaaaaah."

Ferratus hissed and clicked his mandibles.

"It's not funny",she pouted.

Ferratus clicked again then hopped off the bed.

Bubbles rubbed the sleep from her eyes then snapped to as she realized she wasn't in her room, she was in Buttercup's.

Sighing she got up and went to the closet. The cocoon was still there, though excreting larger amounts of the milky liquid.

Something brushed her leg. She looked and saw Ferratus beside her, she smiled, "want breakfast?"

He clicked his claws twice.

Bubbles giggles and lead him downstairs.

Bubbles poured Ferratus the food Will had left yesterday. It smelled awful, but then most pet foods did.

As Ferratus began munching Blossom entered the kitchen in her pink full length pajamas.

"Morning Bloss", Bubbles greeted cheerfully.

"Morning", Blossom groaned.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Blossom shook her head, "I just have to much energy when I go to bed."

Bubbles shrugged, "have you tried exercising?"

Blossom sighed, "yeah, that only makes it worse, I get all wound up."

Bubbles tapped her chin thoughtfully, "have you thought about eating right before bed?"

Blossom gave her a strange look, "how's that gonna help?"

Bubbles grinned, "simple: digestion takes a lot of energy, haven't you noticed that right after you eat, you feel tired?"

Blossom looked thoughtful, "yeah."

Bubbles continued, "so if you eat right before you brush your teeth, and go to bed right after that then your body will be using so much energy to digest that you'll be tired."

Blossom was stunned, "that might work", she crossed her arms and smirked, "since when were you the smart one?"

Bubbles Shrugged, "I know things."

Blossom smirked then turned serious, "Buttercup?"

Bubbles saddened, "No change, except that it's leaking more of that milky stuff."

Blossom nodded, "I'll collect some samples and call dad later.

The both sighed and sat down to have a quiet breakfast.

Mandy put down her fork and sighed, "I'm full."

Billy looked at her, "about time."

Mandy shrugged, "It takes a lot of energy to grow a baby.

"Grim came into the room, "mhmmmmm, what smells so good-," Grim shielded his eyes, "Mandy I'm sorry, I didn't see anything I swear."

Mandy laughed, relax Grim, It's my fault", she got up, "I'm going to go change." She went over to Billy and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks for breakfast dear."

Billy gave a happy sigh as Mandy left the room.

Sensing it was safe, Grim unshielded his eyes, "ummm, those eggs for everybody?"

Billy nodded, "help yourself."

Upstairs Mandy was changing into a pink t-shirt and matching skirt. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she thought she heard the doorbell ring.

Billy looked up, "oh no, I forgot about Irwin!"

Grim also looked alarmed, having spent his life watching soap operas he had a good Idea of what might happen.

Billy ran to the door just in time for Irwin to open it.

"Oh, hey Billy," Irwin said, not judging Billy's presence as strange since he often spent the night or got there early, and he was jealous of him for it.

Mandy was coming down the stairs, "honey, who's at the door?"

Billy blushed, but Irwin hadn't heard what Mandy said, he was to mesmerized by her beauty.

Mandy stopped a few steps from the bottom of the stairs. She clutched her stomach and leaned against the wall, "oh no."

Irwin ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Mandy I am here to kiss you and make you better yo."

Mandy clutched her stomach tighter and grunted, "Irwin, leave."

Irwin crossed his arms, "not till your better yo."

Grim was watching from the kitchen as Billy came up behind Irwin.

Irwin felt someone behind him grab his shirt, lift him off the ground and carry him to the door.

"Billy, what are you doing yo?"

Billy stopped in front of the open door, "she said leave, so your leaving." Then Billy tossed him out of the house and closed the door.

Irwin quickly got up and ran to the door ringing the doorbell repeatedly, "I'm not leaving till Mandy confesses her love for me."

The door opened to reveal Billy.

"Uh", was all Irwin managed to say before Billy's fist collided with Irwin's face, causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Love hurts Irwin", Billy said as Irwin slipped into unconsciousness.

Billy went back inside and ran to Mandy's side, "you okay."

She nodded sleepily.

Billy picked her up, "Grim take Irwin home", and he carried her up the stairs to her room.

Grim went outside and zapped Irwin with his scythe, causing him to levitate off the ground. He chuckled to himself and walked to Irwin's house, Irwin floating behind him all the way.

Billy gently placed Mandy in her bed an pulled her covers over her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and left her to rest.

Mandy sighed happily, if he treated their child the same way he treated her then he would be a wonderful father. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

Bubbles and Blossom were sitting on the couch trying to think of what to do.

Blossom wanted to know why this was happening to Buttercup. If Will was responsible, then how and why. She grunted in frustration, if only she could talk to someone, an expert on things like this, things that were not supposed to be humanly possible.

Suddenly a lightbulb in her head turned on, "Bubbles", she exclaimed excitedly!

Bubbles jumped, "uh, what?

"You know Mandy and Billy's friend Grim right? Well if figure since he's the Grim Reaper and he's been around for thousands of years then he might know what's going on with Buttercup!"

Bubbles' face lit up, "yeah, you're right!

"Okay, I'm going to find them, you stay here, I'll be right back."

Will waited inside an old tool shed, he wasn't in Endsville anymore, he was in the black hills of South Dakota awaiting a message.

He looked at the display on his left arm, "right place and 3...2...1", the screen winked and a shadowed figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello Dray", the figure greeted, "it's been a while, you've had people worried."

Will grunted, "it's not like I left by choice."

The figure's antennae curved backward, "no but I still don't know why or who their trying to protect you from."

Will sighed, "so my parents are still alive.

"Yeah, I also got the "official" report stating they are dead, but it's a ruse to lure out whoever's after you." He sighed, "are you sure about this, you'll be going against orders?"

Will nodded, "they're the only ones that can help her.

"Okay, I'll call the others together, we'll move after dark", the screen winked out.

Will sighed, step one completed, 'now for a little recon. He left the shed, checking to make sure no one was around, then left.

Mandy woke up a few hours later, she stretched, got out of bed and walked downstairs.

Grim was watching his soap operas, "hello Mandy."

Mandy nodded, "where's Billy?"

Before he could answer Billy came in from the front door, "uh Mandy, your up?"

Mandy put her hands on her hips, "of corse. You didn't think I was going to sleep all day did you.", she asked with a raised eyebrow?

Billy tugged on his collar, "noooo.

"Good."

The doorbell rang. Bully turned around and opened the door, "Blossom?"

Grim turned off the t.v. and went to the door sensing something amiss, "child what's wrong?"

Blossom looked up at him, "something's happened to Buttercup."

Mandy came up behind Billy, "what?"

Blossom inhaled deeply, "she's in a cocoon."

Their eyes widened in shock, "a cocoon", they all said at once!

She nodded, "and I though you might be able to tell us more Grim."

Grim thought for a second, and nodded, "all right, I'll come."

Mandy ran to the closet and slipped on her shoes, "we're coming too."

"Blossom sighed, "okay come on", they left the house and walked to the Utonium home.

"So", Grim asked, "when did this happen?"

Blossom thought for a moment, "after I got home from school, I hadn't actually seen her since this morning."

Mandy spoke up, "I was visiting her and Bubbles this afternoon, she was in the middle of a feeding frenzy."

Grim nodded, " yeah that's typical prior to a metamorphosis."

Blossom grunted, "Bubbles said Will came before I got there."

Grim raised an eyebrow, "Will."

Blossom nodded.

"Before or after de cocoon."

Blossom sighed, "just before, and he knew about it too, he even said so to Bubbles", she said as they approached the front door.

Grim sighed, "then it's very likely that Will isn't human."

Billy groaned, "I knew it. Nobody we hand around with is normal."

Mandy giggled and followed the others into the house.

Blossom led them upstairs to Buttercup's room where bubbles was waiting for them.

Grim greeted her with a nod and moved closer to the closet, which was the only place in the room it could be.

Blossom sniffed the air, "it hardly smells anymore."

Billy tugged on his collar, "sure is hot though."

Grim grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it.

Billy and Mandy gasped, Grim was stunned, there it was, the cocoon.

Grim nervously approached it while Mandy latched onto Billy's arm, not out of fear, but of concern for her friend.

Grim put his hand near enough to feel the heat radiating from the cocoon.

Suddenly he was tackled and he his the floor hard.

Shacking off his momentary disorientation, he locked eyes with his attacker, a gigantic scorpion.

"Ferratus", Bubbles scolded, "get off of him, he's trying to help Buttercup!"

Slowly and reluctantly, Ferratus backed off, and Grim backed away.

"It's okay child", he said as he got to his feet, "dat's all I need to see."

Mandy scrutinized him, his voice was shaky, he was nervous about something.

Blossom approached him, "so what's going on."

Grim looked at her, his expression full of sorrow and sympathetic, "your sister is going through a transformation that I haven't seen in over three-hundred years."

They were all shocked, "what!"

Grim sighed, "this happened because she is pregnant with Will's child. She has to go through this change in order for the child to develop."

They gasped, "so then what is Will", Blossom asked?

Grim's face was dour, " he is known as the Red Dragon."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"He's one of the most dangerous beings on earth. He's killed hundreds, thousands of people, even children!" He glared at Ferratus, "I know it's Will cause that thing followed him around. I didn't recognize Will before cause I'm so used to seeing him drenched in the blood of his victims!"

Everyone's faces were white.

Grim looked down, "but there's the hope that he's changed, otherwise you'd probably be dead already. After all, Mandy changed and he can't be any worse than she was."

Mandy's shoulders sagged. Billy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close than glared at Grim.

Grim sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. The Buttercup you knew is dead. When she comes out of dat ting, she won't be the same." Having nothing else to say, he left.

Billy and Mandy gave the Puff's sympathetic looks then left after him.

Blossom and Bubbles simultaneously fell to their knees, saying nothing for several long minutes. Finally, Bubbles said, "I still trust him."

Blossom's gut told her that Will was okay, but her mind, her logical self was telling her to stop weeping and do something about the situation. But for now, all she could do was sit there and hope that Bubbles was right.

It was after dark, a full moon shone in the night sky full of stars, perfectly illuminating the complex Will was observing in the valley below. It had been made late in the cold war and was built to resist bomb and missile attacks. He could see the small flickers of fires in the distance behind it, the distraction.

He slumped against the rock he was hiding behind trying to calm himself. He heard a noise and Immediately turned to it's source.

"Hello Dray", a voice said.

He relaxed as the voices owner appeared, "Nice to see you again Phi(rhymes with high).

Phi was his cousin, William Mackenzie, for obvious reasons they had been nicknamed Dray and Phi respectively.

"I gotta say", Phi began, "I was pretty surprised when you told us why we had to do this.

"I didn't force you to help me, you could've gone with the others.

"And separate the Fire Twins, never." He sighed, you realize what your parents are going to say if we do this."

Dray sighed, " I have to do this, it's my duty."

Phi nodded, "I know, and because of who it involves I had to bring along a friend."

Dray looked past Phi and saw someone else step into the moonlight.

To say she was good looking was an understatement, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her perfectly proportioned body was outlined by her purple body armor. Over her right breast was an emblem: a cartoon like bunny but with red angry eyes, vampire fangs, sickles for arms and it's feet had long claws and it's ears were blades. Her neat brown hair was in a ponytail. Her beautiful purple eyes reflected the moonlight and were filled with amusement.

She spoke, "well Dray it seems you've become to courageous for your own good."

Dray rolled his eyes and smiled, "nice to see you again too Bunny."

* * *

So finally got chapter 12 up. So now more is revealed about Will. And yes, that is Bunny, the sister the other puff's created in the show, but died. Her story will be explained later on. Quite a physical change though eh. Technically what Will is hasn't been revealed yet, but it will be soon. Next chapter you will se just how dangerous and deadly Will truly is. 


	13. Du HastYou Rush

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 13: Du Hast(You Rush)

Bunny smiled, "we missed you."

Dray smile back, "I missed you guys too, I've been bored without you."

Phi smirked, "but obviously not lonely."

Dray crossed his arms and Bunny glared at Phi.

"I told you guys what happened, It's not like we were drunk at a bar."

Bunny cringed.

Dray and Phi were desperately trying not to laugh.

"Don't-you-dare", Bunny threatened.

Dray coughed to keep the laughter down then he continued, "They're the only ones who can help her. I don't know what kind of... Girl things she'll be going through."

Bunny smiled, Dray had swallowed a ship full of pride explaining the situation and getting them to agree to his plan and go against orders. She went over to him and trapped him in a tight embrace, "thanks for doing this.

Oh, um, yeah, well intentional or not it's still my child and", he swallowed, "I love her."

Bunny released him, "I know, I can tell." She looked at him then put her hands on her hips, "why aren't you in your armor yet", she scolded.

Phi snickered, Dray sighed, " cause I've been to busy recharging my body mother", Dray replied sarcastically.

Phi laughed, "she's not a mother quite yet."

Bunny crossed her arms, "my sex life is not the reason were here", she reminded him.

Dray knew what Phi was about to say and decided to end it here, " I've noticed you've been making an unusually large amount of wisecracks today Phi, but last I recall your peak was coming, and this can only mean that you've somehow released it." Dray gave a predatory grin, "so tell us, how's Mrs. Mackenzie?"

Phi sighed, "let's get back to why we're here now shall we."

Dray grinned triumphantly.

Bunny trying not to laugh tapped his shoulder, "suit up."

Sighing Dray led his arms at his side. All at once flames swirled tightly around his arms, legs and torso faster and faster until it solidified into his Sangria coloured armor.

Unlike the boys' thirteen millimeter thick armor, her's was only five millimeters, which she preferred. She smirked, Dray and Phi, the infamous Fire Twins were the ones who designed and built her armor. They were named the Fire Twins because firstly fire was their element and secondly because despite being only cousins looked almost exactly alike, the hair, the build(though Dray was more rugged and Phi was more dashing). The easiest way to tell them apart was their eyes, Phi's basic red eyes and Dray's-.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement, "hazel eyes Dray?"

Dray mentally slapped himself, he brought his fingers to his eyes and removed the hazel contacts to reveal his Venetian red eyes.

Bunny nodded, "better. Let's start now."

Phi nodded, "okay, whose turn is it."

Bunny shrugged, "might as well let Dray, he's been away for a while."

Dray sighed, "okay, how about some Rammstein."

They nodded, "which one?"

Dray paused, "Du Hast."

They all tuned in the music from their armor's computer and was routed through their comm sets. Traditionally just before they started a mission they would play some exciting high tempo music to get their blood pumping, and Rammstein was one of their favorites especially for this purpose. They inhaled as though the music was the very air they were breathing.

Dray extended his hands and hot intense flames out of them, swirling and twisting until they solidified into a pair of rapiers, that would be the envy of any medieval knight.

Phi did the same only instead a pair of pistols appeared.

Bunny nodded, "let's go."

A single pair of guards walked back and forth through in front of the main gate, the only way in and out of the complex. Usually there were four, but thanks to the diversion at the

airfield, there were fewer guards in the facility.

Neither guard knew what had happened because both their heads exploded at the same time, victims of Phi's expert marksmanship.

The threesome ran across and through the gate into the parking lot.

Guards turned and aimed their assault rifles at them.

Dray and Phi held their out their hands as the guards pulled the triggers, but all that happened from the guns were a series of automatic clicks. They shook their guns to get them to work, and a few unused bullets dropped from the barrels.

Phi and Dray had used their powers to prevent combustion in the firing chambers of the guns, so they couldn't fire the guns.

Bunny jumped into the air and melted the heads off three of the guards before taking cover to avoid a hail of knives.

Phi ran forward and popped the heads of four more guards before also taking cover.

Dray was running at top speed, weaving through the parked cars with ease. He was running perpendicular to one of the guards. Then turned strait at him, at the same time slots opened in the back of his armor and flames shot out . Acting like rocket boosters they propelled him forward at high speed, giving the guard no time to react as Dray used his right sword to bisect him at the waist.

Another guard directly ahead of him was unsheathing a saber from his left hip. The guard was wearing combat armor that a regular sword wouldn't penetrate, but it was hardly an obstacle for Dray.

He brought his swords together, they were glowing with tightly packed fire.

The guard brought his sword up, but dray was to fast. First his two swords sliced through the guard's one sword, then he spun around; momentum carrying him forward, the flames on his swords extended past the tips of his swords, making it look as though he were carrying a huge blowtorch. His spin continued and his fire blade cut through the guard effortlessly.

His victory was short live however as the remaining two guards guarding the armored door leading to the interior of the complex opened fire with their assault rifles.

Dray dove for cover, "damn rail guns", he cursed.

Phi appeared from cover and fired his pistols making two fist sized holes in one of the guards.

The other guard was to quick and dodged the shots, then fired back as Phi dove behind cover again to reload.

Bunny fired her laser eyes but once again he dodged them, keeping his distance.

He kept his attention almost solely on Phi and Bunny, thinking that Dray with his swords could only attack at close range. It was this belief however that had ended the lives of many of his comrades before, and now his own.

Dray clamped his wrists together and formed a fireball between his hands then sent it flying like a cannonball, strait through the back of the guard, making a basketball sized hole in his lifeless corpse.

The three gathered in front of the armored door and Dray turned to Bunny, "care to do the honors milady?"

Bunny grinned, "of course", she opened her left hand and a glowing purple ball of energy grew to the size of a beach ball. She raised her hand strait towards the door and the energy ball burst from her hand and slammed into the centre of the armored door, destroying the lock and creating a large hole.

Dray ran and jumped through the hole. Half a dozen guards with rail rifles on the other side waited for them to open the door, not expecting dray to go through the hole. He landed on the guard closest to the door and seemingly forced his right fingers against the guard's face and forehead.

Using his forward momentum he jumped forward and unsheathed his swords, cutting the heads off two more guards in front of him as he did so.

He landed on his feet in the midst of the three remaining guard, bent low. Then he jumped and twisted in the air swinging his swords then landed on one knee as the three remaining guards fell in pieces.

At once a pair of security guns came out of the wall.

Dray's swords shot forward like rockets and slammed into the guns, destroying them completely. He smirked, recollecting all the moves he'd just done in about six seconds, "eat your heart out Keanu Reeves."

Dray got to his feet as Bunny and Phi came through the hole.

Bunny glanced at the first guard that Dray had attacked, and the five bleeding holes in his head.

Phi spoke to Dray, "feels good to vent your frustrations eh?"

Dray looked at his right hand, specifically the large black claws that extended from the ends of his fingers, dripping with blood, "yeah, it does."

Bunny walked up to them, "come on let's go they know we're here now."

They ran through the complex, blasting the few security guns that did appear.

"Where is everybody", Phi wondered aloud?

They rounded a corner and saw ten guards in front of the elevators.

Bunny had a predatory grin, 'easy', she fired her lasers in a long swipe.

The other guards watched in horror as five or their comrades were bisected by a pair of purple beams.

Phi started blasting the remaining guards with his pistols, eliminating the rest.

The doors of one of the elevators opened showing more guards inside.

Dray threw his swords, they spun so fast they looked like discs. They entered the elevator and turned it into a blender, much to the misfortune of those inside.

After a pause, Bunny came up to Dray, "okay, now what."

Dray thought for a second, "how far is the holding cell from the elevators?"

Bunny shrugged, "fifty meters according to the blueprints."

Dray raised an eyebrow, "awfully short distance."

Phi said, "they did that on purpose. The elevators are slow, so that the guards could trap anyone who tried to escape. They make it close to the cell so that the elevator becomes more tempting."

Bunny snapped her fingers, "or trap rescuers the same way."

Dray nodded, "exactly."

Phi crossed his arms, "that tone of voice means that you have a plan."

Dray nodded, "and I'm sure you already know what it is", he nodded to the gore splattered elevator.

Bunny grinned, "Michael Bay has nothing on us."

Bunny placed the final energy ball on the floor of the elevator. Their were ten beach ball sized ones, surrounding one the size of an exercise ball. She pressed the button to the bottom floor. She climbed out of the top hatch as the doors closed.

As the elevator started to move downward she suspended herself in the air and sent an energy ball strait up to destroy the elevator winch and drive motors.

She burst through the doors where the boys were, "finished?"

Phi leaned against the wall in front of a computer console, "of course." Phi had disabled the emergency brake system on the elevator, that activated when the elevator began a free fall, which is exactly what it was about to do.

Bunny's energy ball slammed into the elevators winch and the elevator plummeted. When it hit bottom the larger energy ball exploded first and the subsequent explosions of the smaller ones multiplied the explosion greatly. The massive blast caused the floor and walls to shake, even at the level they were at.

Phi, Dray, and Bunny descended down the elevator shaft until the shaft ceased to exist, from there they dropped down, into a scene of total carnage. Blood coated the walls like paint and machine parts were scattered all over. Several security guns hung by their power cables alone, not functioning.

Suddenly a hail of bullets zinged past them.

"Assault drones", Phi cursed!

"Kid gloves off", Bunny said, "let's get em."

The Assault drones were on a quartet of widely space treads, with a turreted waist.

Both arms each mounted a single twenty millimeter anti-vehicle rail gun, and a pair of thirty caliber anti-personal rail guns.

The torso contained the power systems, drive motors and brain. It also carried a stun gun, net launcher, and a grappling hook.

The head mounted the sensors, radar, and guidance systems that allowed it to utilize this equipment.

There were eight of them between the three and the prison cell.

The three charged them head on, and the robots fired every weapon they had.

Bunny flew above the other two hurling energy balls whenever she could while dodging

the robot's attacks.

Dray vertically spun his swords, suspended in front of his outstretched palms, using his power to spin them fast enough to deflect the incoming bullets.

Behind him Phi was charging a massive fireball, then he sent it over Dray's head and it lobbed down and landed directly on one of the drones.

The drone exploded, taking two others with it and knocking a third on it's face.

Bunny managed to get a snap shot with her lasers at one of the robots, burning through it's right arm joint making the arm useless and it hung limp at it's side.

Dray held both his swords in front of him, two hands apart and focused his fire into the space between them until it shot forward like a bullet in powerful blast that went through one of the robots and destroyed the power core, rendering it useless.

The four remaining robots turned to attack all of them at once.

The one that had been knocked down by Phi's attack was now upright and moving to flank Bunny on her left.

Phi slipped the barrel of one of his pistols into a slot in the back of the other combining the two into a single weapon. Adding his power to the shot her fire and blew it's head off, but the drone fired anyway.

Phi holstered his pistols and ran at the drone. He jumped over it and sent a fireball down the hole where it's head had been.

Flames and metal fragments erupted from the hole and the drone's empty shell went limp.

Dray charged another drone, he merged his two swords together, jumped up and vertically cut the drone in half.

The final fully intact drone fired on the fire twins, forcing them on the defensive.

Bunny moved in for the kill charging an energy ball. But the drone turned and unleashed it's full arsenal on her and.

She dove towards the floor, firing her energy ball as she did so.

The energy ball detonated beneath the robot, blowing it's treads off, and causing it to fall forwards.

But it was a short lived victory as the drone that bunny had previously dismembered went over to the one she'd just felled and ripped off it's right arm and used it to replace the one Bunny had burned off.

Bunny charged towards it at supersonic speeds, and crashed into it just as it finished attaching it's new right arm, and she slammed it against the force field that just activated itself.

"Bunny", Dray called, "up there."

Bunny's gaze followed where he was pointing. A huge array of piped and machinery exposed for cooling purposes, it was the force field generator. She grinned knowing exactly what to do.

The drone was unable to fire on Bunny with it's arm weapons, and was too close to use the net launcher, and the stun cannon was useless while she wore her armor, so it fired it's grapple gun.

It slammed hard into her armor, but it rebounded off. Bunny sneered, "that might have worked on a normal human...", she picked up the drone, "but not me."

She spun herself and the robot around and around, faster and faster, then she threw it into the force field generator, further damage was caused when the drone exploded.

The force field shut down, revealing the octagonal dome of the prison cell.

Dray banged on the cell door, "stand back!" he merged his swords together into a single white hot blade and he cut through the massive door hinges on the armored door. The door fell outward with a loud crash, causing waves of dust to fill the air.

They waited and four figures emerged through the dust.

They waited and four figures emerged from the dust.

Dray said, "Hi Grandma, Grandpa, Grandmere, Grandpere, nice to see you again.

His grandfather looked pleasantly surprised, "I didn't expect you kids to be the ones to rescue us.

Phi shrugged, "expect the unexpected."

Bunny cleared her throat, "I hate to break up the family reunion but we have to go.

They went to what was left of the elevator shafts, there was only one wall left on the furthest one from the blast, but the car, which was further up was still operational.

Bunny burned a hole in the bottom of the car then carried up Phi and Dray's great grandparents, then their grandparents through the hole, while Phi and Dray used their claws to climb up the one remaining wall and into the car.

Phi pushed the button to go up to the main floor, Bunny went through the top hatch and rode on top to give the others room in the cramped space.

As they approached the main floor, phi sensed something, "three", he called up to Bunny, "right in front of the door."

Bunny nodded and stood in a ready position.

Dray brought up his swords, "I'll defend."

Phi nodded and brought out his long sharp white claws.

Just as the car reached the door, Bunny back flipped, landed feet first against the opposite wall and pushed herself forward with her powerful legs.

The guards had no time to react, they expected them to come out the door, but Bunny came through the wall above it. She flew at high speed and punched one of the guards in the face, but she hit him so hard that her fist went right through, his head disintegrated from the punch.

The other two guards had to put their arms up to block the debris caused by Bunny's exit.

Phi seized the opportunity and burst through the elevator doors, then shredded the guards to pieces with his razor sharp claws.

The others came out of the elevator, Bunny nodded, "let's go."

When they left a figure, invisible to the living appeared, he shook his head, "dose girls are goin to have a heart attack when I tell dem about dis." He sighed and began his work, to harvest souls and take them to the other side.

The group managed to get outside, and ran to a clearing full of vehicles and personnel.

Their grand and great grandparents were swamped with medical technicians and others, creating an impassible wall.

The threesome walked to a nearby truck, Dray dug inside and pulled out an ice cooler. He opened it and pulled out three stubby beer bottles, from the only company in Canada that still made them.

This was a unit tradition, after every successful mission they would drink a stub full of beer, and always from a stubby and always Canadian or Irish beer.

Bunny pulled a duffel bag out of the truck, "going somewhere", Phi asked?

Before she could answer someone approached them. He was the one who'd been left in charge when their grandparents had been captured. "I hope you realize", he said, " that you went against orders in doing this."

They shrugged, "done it before do it again."

Bunny asked, "what's the punishment this time?"

He sighed, "well in light of the fact that you rescued our leaders any punishment has been withdrawn." He smiled, "good work."

Dray shrugged, "it's the only kind of work we do. Thanks uncle James."

He nodded, "you Phi however have someone to get back to."

Phi sighed, "I know Dad, I'm just not looking forward to facing her parents.

James smirked, "don't worry, your sister will be there to protect you."

Bunny and Dray snickered, Phi rolled his eyes, "like I really need her protection."

James laughed and walked away.

They finished off their beers and put the empty bottles back in the cooler.

Then the rescued leaders approached them, "we wanted to thank you for rescuing us."

They shrugged, "you're welcome."

Their great grandmother put her hands on her hips, "put I sensed an ulterior motive in rescuing us."

Dray sighed, "I feel bad about asking you this just after your liberation but... I need you to come with me to Endsville."

She paused, "Okay, why?"

Dray swallowed, "long story, but to make it short, there's a girl in Endsville who's pregnant with my child."

Bunny added, "who just happens to be my sister."

They were surprisingly calm, "I see."

His grandfather spoke, "you're not married are you."

Dray sighed, "no, but that's part of the long story."

His great grandmother spoke next, "is she in the chrysalis now?"

Dray nodded, "since yesterday afternoon."

She nodded, "good, that means she won't come out till Sunday, gives us enough time to prepare. And you Dray will come home with us so that you and your mother will be on good terms by the time we get there.

Dray opened his mouth to protest but stopped, knowing it was the best for Buttercup and the baby, he just didn't want to have to listen to listen to another one of his mothers rambles. Not that he didn't love his mother or didn't get along it's just she was overprotective, which was not a good thing considering his line of work.

Bunny nodded, "I'm going to go on ahead and clear things up."

Dray grinned, "and I'll miss the reunion."

Bunny smile, "I'll save you some cake." She picked up her bag and held out her hand.

Dray looked at her hand, and then into her near pleading eyes, he sighed, "oh alright", he handed her a chain of keys. "You know Scott's not going to be pleased with me about this."

Bunny rolled her eyes, "I'm not going just for you, I've been putting off this reunion for a long time." She smirked then added, "and I'm sure Scott can sleep alone for a little while."

Phi smirked, "yeah, then he'll prove how tough he is."

Bunny laughed, "I'll call him when I get to a hotel." She spun on her heels and walked to the car. She turned the key and the engine roared to life. Pushing in the clutch and shifting into gear she drove off into the night, heading for a long overdue reunion.

* * *

There, now you know how much of a bad ass Will is, I know I didn't reveal everything, but I have to give you some reason to keep reading right? 


	14. Reunion

1Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 14: Reunion

Billy slowly woke up, then realized he wasn't in his room, he looked to his left and there was Mandy, laying on her side facing him, still asleep the blanket covering just below her shoulders.

He smiled at her then slowly slid out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Billy", Mandy moaned, "are you up."

Billy winced, he hadn't wanted to wake her, "yeah.

"Could you get me something to eat.

"Okaaay, what?"

Mandy licked her lips, "something warm."

Billy sighed, "okay."

A little while later Billy came upstairs carrying a tray of waffles and orange juice.

Mandy was sitting up in bed, "didn't you make anything for yourself?"

Billy shrugged, "I had toast", he placed the tray on Mandy's lap and she started eating.

Just as she finished the last bite of her waffles a drop of syrup fell onto her right breast.

Both her and Billy just stared at it as if each were waiting for the other to do something.

Mandy smirked and took a napkin and wiped it off.

Billy tried to hide his disappointment but failed miserably.

"Sorry Billy", Mandy said, "but they way you were looking at it I was afraid you'd bite my boob instead of just licking the syrup off."

Billy's face flushed red and Mandy giggled.

In the Utonium household Blossom was just getting out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom.

Bubbles met her in the hallway, "forget your bathrobe?"

Blossom sighed, "no it's in the wash." She looked at Bubbles, "make yourself a new outfit?"

Bubbles smiled, "like it", she asked twirling?

Bubbles was wearing a blue baby tee with white hems and a matching pair of cotton, low-riding, hip hugging shorts.

Blossom nodded, "your skills are only improving." She smiled "maybe you can make some outfits for our future niece of nephew."

Bubbles gasped, "I never thought of that!" Bubbles squealed with delight, "oh now I have so many good ideas."

Blossom sighed as she watched Bubbles run to her room. As she walked to her own room she realized that Buttercup was going to blame her for Bubbles dressing up her baby like a doll.

Mandy, now full dressed in a pink t-shirt and white jeans lay on the couch in her living room.

"So", Billy asked, "whudda ya wanna do?"

Mandy sighed, "well I hate to drop in uninvited but let's go visit the puffs and see how they're doing."

Billy nodded and went to put on his hoodie.

Mandy got her house key and turned to see Billy holding out her violet-red trenchcoat. She smiled and slipped her arms into the sleeves, "thank you dear."

Billy blushed, "was nothin."

They went outside and Mandy locked the door.

The air was crisp but the sun shone brightly and cast it's warm glow on the young couple.

Mandy sighed, "sure is-.

"Hey twerp!"

Mandy sighed, "sure was a nice morning."

They turned around to see Spurg, his gang and his girlfriend Mindy.

Mandy frowned, "what do you want Spurg?"

"I'm here to find you friend Will so that I can pound him."

Mandy sighed, "then you're wasting your time, he's out of town for the weekend."

Spurg paused, "well then I'll just have to finish what I started Thursday", he said gabbing Billy by the collar and pulling back a fist.

Mandy gasped in horror and Billy shut his eyes.

Billy heard a loud "whap" but he felt nothing, he slowly opened is eyes to see a hand in front of his face, but it wasn't Spurg's.

"Who the hell are you", Mindy fumed.

Billy and Mandy turned their heads to see a girl sigh violet eyes and her brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a coat with violet shoulder pads and a bunny with vampire teeth and blades for limbs over her right breast.

The girl grinned, "sorry I don't have time to play with you", she took Spurg's arm and hurled him across the street.

She turned to the rest of his gang and licked her lips hungrily. They ran off in fear.

"Mindy was furious, "come back you losers." She turned to Bunny "you're gonna pay for that."

Bunny's violet eyes glowed and laser beams shot out and lit Mindy's hair on fire.

Horrified Mindy ran away screaming running Grim over in the process.

Billy and Mandy blinked, "who are you?

"Kids get away", Grim cried.

Billy and Mandy stood stunned.

Grim put himself between the bewildered couple and Bunny, "you're one of those psychos that hangs around with that dragon boy!"

Bunny gave a heavy sigh, "I knew I was right to come ahead and clear up any misconceptions.

Mandy raised an eyebrow towards Grim, "misconceptions."

Grim frowned, "what misconceptions could they're be."

Bunny rolled her eyes and turned to Billy and Mandy, "I'm going to see the puffs, if you wanna find out."

Mandy nodded, "yeah, we were going there anyway."

Grim was shocked at her, "Mandy!"

"We're going and that's that, you don't want to come than stay."

Grim crossed his arms, "fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

They ignored him and walked to the car Bunny was driving.

Billy stopped and gasped, "it's the Camaro concept car from the Transformers movie!"

Mandy shook her head, "that can't be the same one, that was one's one of a kind."

Bunny smiled, "it is based on the Camaro concept car, with mostly the same shape but Dray made a few changes under the hood and in the cab. It's Dray's pride and joy, he just let me barrow it.

Mandy raised and eyebrow, "who?"

Bunny paused, "oh... um William."

"Oh", Billy and Mandy said together.

They all climbed inside, Mandy got into the back seat while Billy sat in the front beside Bunny. She shifted the car into gear and they drove off.

"So", Billy asked, "I notice you have some of the same powers as the puffs, are you a relative or something?"

Bunny smile, "they know me, even if they don't recognize me."

Billy pointed, "there it is."

Bunny pulled the car into the driveway and they all got out.

They walked up to the door, Mandy in the lead and Bunny in the rear. Mandy rang the doorbell and Bubbles came and answered the door, "oh hello Billy, Mandy and... who are you?"

Bunny grinned, "can we come in."

Bubbles froze, "oh, uh yeah sure", Bubbles let them all in.

Blossom came into the room, "who are you?"

Billy said, "I'm Billy. The other girls giggled.

"Who are you", she repeated slightly annoyed.

Bunny smiled, "someone form your past."

Blossom frowned and put her hands on her hips, "listen I have a sister who's... in a bad situation right now, so I don't' have time for games."

Bunny smirked, "that reminds me, "Ferratus, she called."

A few seconds later the giant scorpion leapt from the top floor and jumped at Bunny.

Bunny laughed as she managed to hold Ferratus in an awkward hug as he affectionately rubbed against her.

Blossom crossed her arms, "I'm guessing you're an associate of Will's, in which case I want answers."

Bunny looked at her, "that's one of the reasons I'm here."

Blossom gave a small sigh of relief, finally she was going to get answers.

"First", Bunny said, "I need to see her."

Blossom clenched her fists but relaxed and led her up the stairs. Ferratus following just behind.

Bubbles waited till both the other girls were in Buttercup's room before she turned to Billy and Mandy, "did she tell you anything?"

Mandy sighed, "only that you knew her but you wouldn't recognized her."

Billy said, "another thing, she has powers like you guys, she threw Spurg across the street and lit Mindy's hair on fire with her laser eyes!:

Bubbles stared at him, "laser eyes?" After a moment of thought she went to a nearby cabinet and took out the family photo albums. She sat on the couch and began to browse through them.

Upstairs Ferratus preceded the two girls to the closet and opened it for them.

The chrysalis was still there, now hardly leaking any of the milky liquid.

As Ferratus went to his guard post Bunny approached the chrysalis. She knelt down and pressed her hands against it, "Hello Buttercup."

Blossom rolled her eyes, "I don't think she can hear you."

Bunny gave her a sideways glance, "I have a friend who went through the same thing so trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Blossom sighed and Bunny resumed, "don't be afraid, this is supposed to happen. Your body needs to change in order for your baby to develop." Bunny sensed Buttercup's sudden anxiety and she smiled, "don't worry the baby's fine, he's just a little uncomfortable right now."

As Bunny talked Blossom took note of a shoulder patch on her right shoulder; it had a black ghost like creature with clawed metal gauntlets and sharp teeth, all over a dark blue background.

Above the image was the word "Wraiths", printed in bold letters. Under the image were the image were the words, "Venor quod Iugulo Molum", clearly Latin which Blossom knew from her studies roughly translated into English as "To Hunt and Kill Evil."

Bunny braced herself and activated her X-Ray vision, the inside of the chrysalis was what she expected. Wet and Messy.

Buttercup lay on her back moving only slightly. She was completely covered by a skin like membrane, making her look like a soggy mummy.

"I'm using my X vision to see you", Bunny said softly, "the physical changes to your body are finished, right now your hormones and body chemicals are being changed."

Bunny could see Buttercup's head turned towards her. She remained frozen for a second before extending her hand towards Bunny.

Bunny smiled, "yes it's me, but try not to use your powers."

Blossom was now even more confused, if she really was communicating with Buttercup and Buttercup had recognized her so quickly then why hadn't she in all this time.

Blossom scrutinized the girl more closely, long brown hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, her mind clicked , 'no', she thought, 'it couldn't be.'

Bubbles was still skimming through the first album as Billy and Mandy sat beside her.

Mandy not wanting to be useless picked up a different album, the smallest. She opened it, quickly scanned the pictures and was about to turn the page but Billy stopped her and pointed to a n envelope that was tucked in a flap inside the front cover.

Gently Mandy pulled it out, opened it and pulled out a picture of the puffs when they mere much younger and...

"Who's that", Billy wondered aloud?

Bubbles looked over, "that's our younger sister Bunny", Bubbles said as she took the picture.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister", Mandy exclaimed!

Bubbles sniffed, "we don't anymore, she died."

Billy's stomach sank, "oh, cause I was going to say she looked a little like that girl, I mean same hair and eyes, and it would make sense that she had the same powers as you so...

"But it can't be", Mandy interrupted, "only Grim could bring someone back from the dead."

Bubbles sighed, "that's not exactly true, one of our worst enemies resurrected the Rowdy...", Bubbles froze.

Billy and Mandy stared at her curiously until Bubbles bolted upstairs.

Meanwhile, Blossom was losing her patients with , "so are you going to tell me who you are or what?"

Bunny, sighed and stood up, then they both heard someone running towards the door.

Bubbles burst through the door and stood in the doorway panting.

Blossom stared at her, "Bubbles, what's wrong?"

Bubbles ignored her and simply stared at the brunette girl.

Bunny looked at Bubbles curiously for a moment, then it dawned on her.

Bubbles ran towards her and Blossom went into a fighting stance.

Bubbles reached Bunny and wrapped her arms tightly around her, much to the surprise of her red headed sister.

Bunny smiled and returned the hug, "finally figured it out eh."

Bubbles began to cry, "is it really you?'

Bunny nodded, "it's really me."

While the other two hugged Blossom was left in the in the dark, something she always hated, Mind cluing me in?"

Bubbles turned her head, "Blossom." She said with teary eyes, "it's Bunny, our sister."

Blossom recoiled as though Bubbles had used her sonic scream, "it can't be, she's dead."

Bunny smirked, "trust me if I were dead I wouldn't be losing air from Bubbles hug."

Bubbles released her and wiped tears from her eyes.

Blossom was stunned, "but how?"

Bunny sighed, "why don't we go downstairs."

Blossom nodded and the siblings left the room."

Billy and Mandy turned as the three came down the stairs. They looked at Bubbles who nodded.

Billy turned to Bunny, "why didn't you tell us?"

She sighed, cause you would've told them, ans they needed to figure it out themselves."

All of them sat down, waiting to hear Bunny's story.

"Well," she began, "about six year ago I was brought back to life by HIM.

The Puff's swallowed, Billy and Mandy had learned from Grim who HIM was.

"His reason for this", she continued, "was to provide a realistic punching bag for the Rowdyruff Boys."

They all gasped.

Bunny's hands clenched into whit knuckled fists, "day in and day out I was beaten and just barely kept alive.

Then one day I heard noises, then I felt weak. I didn't know it at the time, but I was getting weak because HIM had been vanquished. Without HIM to keep me stable, I was dying."

Blossom and Bubbles felt a stab of guilt but kept quiet as Bunny continued.

"Then Will and many of the other wraiths came down and found me. We got out of there just as the cave collapsed, then I did.

They brought me to a medical facility where they found out about my instability and that I was dying because of it."

The others swallowed.

"So Will and a few others knowing it was the only way, combined their powers and stabilized me. They did this by changing my biology to one similar to their's and made me normal."

Bunny paused for a moment gauging the reactions of her audience before continuing. "I had to relearn how to walk with my new body and soon after I signed on with them and became a Wraith."

Blossom frowned, "and who are the Wraiths?"

Bunny sighed, "I can't tell you yet, but I will eventually."

Blossom crossed her arms, "you mentioned they had powers."

Bunny nodded, "I'm sure you've all noticed by now that Will isn't normal."

Billy snorted, "nobody who hangs around us is."

Blossom looked at her brunette sister, "so what is he?"

Bunny took a deep breath, "he's a Dragon."

Blossom crossed her arms, "you may notice I'm not laughing."

Bunny glared at her, "that's good, cause I'm not joking."

Bubbles, gulped, "but... he doesn't look like any dragon I've ever seen or heard about."

Bunny swallowed, "the medieval legends were a bit exagerated."

Blossom thought for a moment, "so what does that mean."

Bunny sighed, "first I have to explain: A more general description of Will is that he is an element medium."

Mandy raised an eyebrow, "what?

No one, not even they know the origin of their species, only that is was after the Great Flood."

They all nodded, familiar with the Bible story.

"The element mediums are the elements of the world incarnated. They are part of the earth and help keep it stabilized despite mankind's efforts, otherwise the world may have ended already.

Anyway, the mediums are divided into the four basic elements Water, Earth, Air, and Fire. Among each there are two sub-species. Water: Sea Dragon and Leviathan, Earth: Golum the rock monsters, and Behemoth. Then there's Air: Wind Dragon and Ziz, and finally Fire: Phoenix and Fire Dragon, William Yorknder is the latter, hence we was nicknamed Dray. William Mackenzie is the former so he was nicknamed Phi."

There was silence as they took the information in.

"So", Blossom asked, "they're not human?"

Bunny shook her head, "no, and technically neither am I."

Everyone's eyes widened, "what!"

Bunny looked at the floor, "remember what I told you, the only way they knew how to fix me was to make me like them. Some of my organs disappeared, others were moved, some were altered. I became what they call a Medial."

Billy stared at her, "a what?

A female who isn't of any specific race or element. When a Medial mates, she goes through the same transformation Buttercup is going through and becomes a full female of that species."

Blossom looked curious, "what do you mean full?

Buttercup's only going to be a partial female since she was human before, so some of her daughters will be born with mostly the same biology, but will have her powers instead of the Dragon ones."

Blossom nodded understanding, "That's how you knew she's having a son, because since Will's a full dragon only he has the genes necessary and since sons get most of their genes from their father and likewise for the mother and daughter. So because of that only the boys carry the gene necessary to start the transformation."

Bunny nodded, "exactly, maybe you're the smart one after all."

Blossom's eyes narrowed, "what do you mean after all?"

Everyone laughed.

Mandy asked, "so does that mean that some of Buttercup's daughters will be Dragons?"

Bunny nodded, "most will, but not all. It's because she'll be a Dragon herself so her powers will be more of a recessive gene."

Bubbles came to a realization, "oh Bunny let me take your jacket, you must be hot under there."

Bunny smirked and looked around, seemingly expecting something.

Bubbles was confused, "uh?"

Bunny shook her head, "it's nothing, it's just when someone says something like that Scott always feels the need to comment. He'd say something like, 'she is, I've seen her', they all laughed.

"So", Bubbles asked slyly, "who's Scott."

Bunny smiled, "he's my boyfriend."

Bubbles squealed in delight, "for how long?"

Bunny smiled, "three years."

Bubbles clapped excitedly, "what kind of stuff do you do?"

Bunny shrugged, "dinner, ice cream, movies, walks, drives..."

Bubbles smirked, "I'll bet he made sure to include a back seat."

Bunny turned, "not much left of it now," she said with a wink."

Blossom's eyes widened, "you've had sex, and in the back seat of a car!"

Bunny shrugged, "well we prefer the bed and we practiced on the couch before we went to the backseat."

Everyone except Blossom broke into hysterics.

Blossom crossed her arms, "do you at least use protection?"

Bunny snickered, "no, firstly his kind are immune to any such diseases, second; he won't be able to fertilized me until a little later in his life cycle, and thirdly; the way we do at it, it wouldn't last anyway."

Blossom was not amused, "and don't' your... well... whoever's taking care of you disprove of this? Do they even know?"

Bunny laughed, "everybody knows and no my guardians don't disapprove, Scott is their grandson."

Everyone's eyes widened, "what!"

Bunny shrugged Scott is Will's cousin."

Blossom said, "so let me get this strait: you're the lover of Buttercup's boyfriend's cousin and their grandparents are the ones taking care of you?"

Bunny nodded, "that's pretty much it. They have a large family, mostly girls, and most of the boys were born within the same six month period."

Bubbles slapped her forehead, "sorry I was going to take your jacket."

Bunny smiled, "that's okay." She took off her jacket and handed it to Bubbles.

Blossom stared at her, and her perfectly proportioned body, "your awfully developed for being only fourteen."

Bunny snorted, "you're one to talk, I know a lot of the boys would be drooling over those legs right now", she told her sister.

Blossom blushed, "oh, um thanks."

Bubbles hung up Bunny's jacket and returned, "so where are you staying?"

Bunny shrugged, "I stayed at a motel last night, I was going to go to an Inn...

"Why don't you stay here", Bubbles interrupted?

Bunny looked at her, "are you sure? What about...

"They'll understand", Blossom told her, "besides you're family."

Bunny smiled, "alright I'll stay, I have my stuff in the car, I'll get it later."

Bubbles trapped her in a hug, "goody, oh we have so much to catch up on. Why don't you start by telling us what sex is like.

Bubbles", Blossom scolded.

"What it was just a question", she replied innocently.

"First of all that's very private, second you're not old enough to even think about stuff like that."

Bubbles put her hands on her hips, "and who are you to tell me that? Firstly your not my mother, second; you're the same age as me."

Bunny smiled as the two bickered, '_ah, family_."


	15. Dragoness

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 15: Dragoness

Early in the morning an alarm clock went off, playing Endsville's early morning radio music. The off button was hit and Bubbles slowly sat up on the side of her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some more conservative clothes then what she had worn the previous day. Taking them in her arm she strode off to the shower.

Despite it being a Sunday she and her sisters still got up early to make the most of their day.

The shower's hot water was refreshing and soothing and she was reluctant to leave it. She dried herself off and got into a blue skirt that went three-quarters to her knees, and a simple baby blue t-shirt with white sleeves.

She went downstairs to the kitchen put on her apron and began to cook some eggs. As she put the pan on the stove she heard a noise. Turning she saw her brunette sister walk into the kitchen and slump down onto a chair. She wore a white shirt that said: "Canadian Girls Kick Ass", and a pair of baggy grey shorts.

Bubbles asked, "How do you want your eggs?"

Bunny looked up, "Oh… um, omelet."

Bubbles nodded, "Coming right up."

Bunny groaned and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Bubbles looked at her, "Didn't sleep well?"

Bunny shook her head. "I have a lot on my mind."

Bubbles sighed, "I know what you mean."

Bubbles checked the eggs to make sure they were not burning. "Mom and Dad will be home this morning."

Bunny nodded, "Dray should be here by this afternoon."

Bubbles sighed, "Mom and Dad aren't going to react very well when they find out about all this.

"We'll have to tell them before hand."

Bunny and Bubbles looked to see Blossom standing in the doorway. Bunny nodded, "that would be the best course of action, it'll soften the blow."

Bubbles slipped the finished omelet on Bunny's plate. "What do you want Blossom?"

Blossom shrugged, "same thing I guess."

Professor John Utonium tried to focus on his driving as he entered Endsville, but his attention kept going back to his wife in the sear beside him.

She was staring at the pile of papers and pamphlets on her lap. He sighed, "this had to be done, it's for her own good."

She looked up at him, "But we still could have asked her.

"You know very well why we didn't tell any of them what we were doing."

She narrowed her eyes, "they have every right to be suspicious. You know what happened!"

He sighed again, "I know. But if we want to make this as easy as possible for her then we have to resign our suspicions."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "They're not going to like this, Buttercup least of all."

He sagged his shoulders, "I know", he said as her pulled into the driveway. "I only hope that someday they see it the way we do."

The three girls were sitting at the table in the kitchen, having just finished breakfast.

Bubbles looked out the window from where she sat. "Mom and Dad are home!"

Shocked, Blossom looked at the clock. "It's barely nine!"

Bunny looked at herself. "I'm going to get changed", and she went upstairs.

John hit the garage door opener on his sun visor and began to drive forward. Then suddenly he slammed on the brakes, startling his wife.

"What is it", she asked?

"There's another car in the garage!"

Mrs. Utonium looked ahead and sure enough there was another car.

The Professor backed the car out and behind the second car in the garage so that the unknown car would be able to back out. Then they got out and walked to the door.

Blossom was the first to the door and opened it.

"Hello girls", their parents greeted.

Bubbles took the folders and pamphlets from her mother as Blossom spoke to their father, "why are you here so early?"

John sighed, "Well we woke up very early this morning and couldn't get back to sleep so we decided to leave early and avoid the traffic. Now I have a question. Why is there another car in the garage?"

Blossom and Bubbles winced in realization.

"Sorry about that."

Everyone looked up to see Bunny descending the stairs wearing a purple T-shirt and a matching pair of snug shorts with an elastic waist band.

John just stared at her. "Who are you?"

Bunny stood in front of him, "I'm Bunny Irvin."

Blossom and Bubbles gave her a curious look, "Irvin?"

Bunny turned to them, "long story, tell you later."

The professor cleared his throat. "Anyway would you mind moving your car?"

Bunny shrugged, "okay, but it's actually William's car."

John stared at her, "What!" How can he have a car? He's not old enough to drive!"

Bunny grinned but said nothing and walked out to the garage.

Margaret looked at the girls. "What is she doing here?"

Blossom shrugged, "We just thought that since she was family she should stay here instead of a hotel."

Their parents stared at them in shock, "that can't be the same one", John cried!

"We couldn't believe it at first either. But she is the same one.

Bunny came back into the house and noticed the parent's expressions. "You told them eh."

Blossom looked sheepish, "hope you don't mind.

"Nah, it's better this way."

Margaret then realized, "where's Buttercup?"

The Puff's expressions darkened. "Well", Blossom began, "she's sort of asleep."

Margaret looked at her, "what do you mean sort of?"

Blossom scratched the back of her head, "Um… uh."

Bunny sighed, "She's in a chrysalis." Everyone looked at her and she shrugged, "If there's no easy way to say something, then just say it straight out."

John suddenly ran upstairs with his wife right behind him.

The girls ran after them but arrived too late to stop a scream.

Ferratus stood in front of the closet, hissing and clacking his claws angrily.

"It's alright Ferratus", Bunny said as she approached him and began to rub his claw.

Margaret Managed to speak, "what is that thing", she asked pointing at the chrysalis?

Bunny opened her mouth to explain but Blossom held up her hand. "I think it's best if I try to explain it". She glanced at Ferratus then added, "Else ware."

John nodded then helped his wife out of the room, Blossom preceding them.

Bunny looked at the chrysalis, noticing how much dryer it was, "Wow, she might even be out by lunch!"

Bubbles looked at her nervously, "Will William be here in time?"

Bunny looked at her with a grim expression, "Let's hope so."

Bubbles swallowed, "why", she asked in a small voice?

"Because humans don't have any experience with the new hormones they will have when they come out of the chrysalis. So when they do come out they go, a little insane."

Bubbles gulped, "not good."

Bunny shook her head, "no it isn't."

It had been several hours since the parents had returned and the Professor and Blossom and Margaret were in the lab, analyzing the milky substance Blossom had sampled form the chrysalis before.

"So", Blossom asked?

John stepped back from the microscope. "It's a mix of different cells. Bone, skin, blood, muscle, even brain cells."

Margaret looked distressed, "what does that mean?"

John looked at her with a dour expression. "I don't know."

Suddenly Bubbles burst into the room, "some up quick. Something's happening."

Everyone dashed upstairs to Buttercup's room where Bunny and Ferratus stood as far away from the closet as possible.

They turned towards the closet where a wet crack was heard.

Blossom looked on in excitement. "She's coming out.

"Let's help her", Margaret said!

Bubbles and Bunny looked in alarm. Bunny fired a low intensity laser beam across their path.

Blossom looked at her shocked, "What are you doing?"

Bunny stood in their path, "trust me, she doesn't need your help. If anything if you tried to help her, you'd be the ones needing help.

Blossom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "why?"

Suddenly a high pitched growl was heard as something tore through the chrysalis from the inside, causing all except Bunny to Scream. Instinctively they all backed against the wall as more inhuman noises were heard.

"Maybe we should leave-.

"No", they objected. "We're staying right here."

Bunny sighed but inside she was smiling with pride at their loyalty. She and Ferratus adopted a defensive stance in front of them.

Suddenly a series of ripping sounds were heard as the chrysalis was torn apart. Finally Buttercup burst out. At least, they hoped it was her.

She climbed out of what remained of the chrysalis and dropped onto her hands and knees panting heavily and dripping. She ripped the cowl off her face and looked up at them with glowing green eyes.

Blossom swallowed, this was their sister?

Buttercup's body was completely covered by the cowl, including a pair of large wings that came out of her back. At the ends of her fingers were long black claws with hooked ends.

Blossom swallowed again. "Does she see us as a threat?"

Bunny shook her head, "she sees Ferratus and I as a threat. She sees you as food."

Now everyone swallowed, and Buttercup snarled as she moved herself into a pouncing position.

Buttercup launched herself at Bunny like a pouncing tiger. Then something blocked and deflected her into the adjacent wall. Buttercup staggered and was suddenly pined to the wall. She hissed in pain as her raw wings were forced against the wall.

"Hello sweetheart. Miss me?"

Buttercup looked at him and before he could react, trapped his lips in hers. After a few seconds they separated, "I guess so."

Bunny released a breath she'd been unconsciously holding, "Impeccable timing."

William retracted his large red wings and turned to her. "We'd have been here faster but they wouldn't let me drive.

Cause you would've wrecked all my equipment."

A man came into the room. He had red eyes and brown hair. He wore a white lab coat and brown trousers and looked about Will's age.

"Buttercup", Will said, "this is my uncle Samuel. He's a doctor who specializes in our species."

Buttercup looked disoriented, "Um, hi."

"Hey there", Samuel greeted. He took a small device out of his coat that looked like a breathalyzer. "I need you to breathe into this."

Buttercup gave a curious look but bent over and exhaled into the straw of the device. There was a small beep and he checked the reading. "No sign of material in your lungs, that's a good sign.

"Samuel that can wait till we're finished with her."

He sighed, "Mom health is very important.

A woman who looked about sixteen stepped into the room. She had red brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a red shirt with three buttons at the top and a matching pair of shorts. "I'm aware of that, but I'm sure it can wait till she gets some clothes on."

Buttercup suddenly became very self-conscious as she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Relax", Will told her. "You're not naked as long as the cowl is there.

"Which won't be for much longer", came another new voice.

Two more women of about the same age as the other one came into the room.

The first (the one who had spoken) had red hair and green eyes. She wore a short white skirt and button up shirt with a collar and white shoes.

The second wore a black shirt and skirt that was held up by a white belt and her long black hair was held back b a white hair-band hazel eyes and she wore black sneakers.

"Buttercup", Will stressed, getting tired of introductions introduced them in order in which the three women had entered: Grandmother, Great-Grandmother and just plain mother.

"Just plain", the black haired woman exclaimed! I think you don't appreciate me enough."

Will held up his hands, "no, no, no, I never said that I-", he stopped when he noticed his mothers amused smile, "touché mother.

"Anyway", his grandmother said as she took hold of Buttercup's left arm. "Let's get you to the tub." She guided Buttercup out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom.

Will bent down and petted Ferratus, "Good to see you again boy." He looked up at Bunny, "save me any cake?"

Bunny smirked, "whatever."

They both looked at the Utoniums who looked frozen in time.

Will smirked. "I was expecting a lecture."

Bunny sighed, "I wouldn't call it safe if I were you."

Will nodded. "I know."

Samuel walked by the Professor. "I'm going to need your lab to do Buttercup's physical. You don't mind d do you?"

John managed a small shake of his head.

"Great", then he left the room.

The Utoniums managed to snap out of their trance but none of them spoke. They simply went downstairs.

Buttercup sat in the tub. Her wings wrapped partly around her body. Her body dripping a clear liquid into the tub and the cowl was being absorbed by her skin, which she had yet to see.

Will's great-grandmother leaned forward, "you can call me GG." She gestured to the woman beside her, "my daughter in law. You can call her G. and my grand-daughter in law.

"You can call me Mom if you want."

Buttercup smile, "well I already have a mom so can I just call you Mama instead?"

She smiled, "of course dear."

GG turned back to Buttercup, "So, I imagine you were surprised to see us. Or they way we look?"

Buttercup nodded, "you're all younger than I expected."

The three women laughed, "We look younger than we are by human standards. We don't age like human's do. "We'll be like this for the rest of our lives."

Buttercup looked at them in awe, "so then did you go through this too?"

GG nodded, "yep. We were all once human before we got pregnant with dragons.

"Wow", Buttercup breathed, "so we live longer?"

G nodded, "about five hundred years."

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock, "Really, wow!"

She nodded, "Yes, one can have many children in that time."

Buttercup's face drained, "oh no, the baby!"

G smiled, "It's okay. The metamorphic process works around him."

Buttercup sighed in relief, she then turned to Mama, "so, can you give me a basic Idea of what my baby will look like when he's born?"

Mama smiled, "I can do better than that." She took out a photo album from behind her back.

The other women stared at her, how did he let you bring that here?"

She grinned, "He doesn't know." She opened the photo album to its first page. There it showed her holding a newborn William, wrapped in a little blue blanket against her chest.

Buttercup smiled at the image. It was so precious.

Mama tapped the other page, and Buttercup gasped in awe when she saw it.

It was a picture of William at a few months old, sitting on a carpet wearing a red baby jumper with little red wing and little black claws. He was staring into the camera with big red eyes filled with childish wonder.

She ran her fingers over the picture, imagining her baby looking very similar.

Mama smiled, "this is one of my favorite pictures of him. He was so innocent back then, such a little bundle of joy." She sighed, "But they don't stay babies forever." She looked at Buttercup, "and now my babies having a baby of his own."

Buttercup looked down and put a hand on her belly.

GG snapped her fingers, "That reminds me. I'll be right back." They watched as she quickly left the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Buttercup lifted her hands and looked at her long black claws. "So, how do you put these away?"

G smiled, "Your hand feels different doesn't it? That's because there are new muscles in your hand that control your claws. But your brain isn't used to working extra controls like that from when you were human. It will take some getting used to."

Buttercup stared at her left claw and willed them to retract. She moved her fingers around slightly as she tried to figure out the mechanics of the process. Suddenly all the claws on her hand retracted into her hand. She grinned triumphantly, but the claws came out again. She sighed, realizing it was going to be harder than she thought.

GG walked in carrying a large bowl and placed it in Buttercup's lap.

Buttercup stared at its contents. It was an off white colour, like ice cream, but had the same texture as bread dough. "What is it?"

GG smiled, "We just call it slop. It's very filling, nutritious and delicious. Way back in ancient times our species had big families but food was scarce. So they invented slop to feed their families."

Buttercup retracted her claws and nervously took a handful and brought it to her mouth, being careful that her claws wouldn't puncture her face if they were unsheathed. When it entered and brought a heavy weight on her tongue, but it tasted wonderful.

G smiled, "While you're eating that we'll clean you up.

Buttercup was about to protest but Mama held up her hand, "No buts. Now eat up and hold still."

Downstairs Bunny and Will were talking about what had transpired between the time they had last seen each other.

The Utoniums were all seated a couch in the living room. Except for Blossom who was in the lab helping Samuel set up a space for conducting Buttercup's physical.

Bubbles twiddled her thumbs nervously. They'd heard the door open and close several times but had heard no conversation. All she and the others could do was wait.

Buttercup groaned and leaned back in the tub.

"Full", GG asked.

Buttercup nodded and handed her the heavy bowl that she'd hardly emptied at all.

"Right then, let's get you out of the tub."

With help from the three women, Buttercup stood up and stepped out of the tub.

While GG and G dried off the last bit of her wings Mama put a hand on Buttercup's cheek. "You are a pretty thing", she said. "I can see why he fell in love with you."

Buttercup blushed, "thanks but can I get some clothes on now?"

Mama smiled, "first let's get those wings folded shall we."

Buttercup mentally slapped herself, she'd forgotten about her wings.

"Okay just focus on pulling them into your body. It's easier if you take in a deep breath as you do it."

Buttercup exhaled, and then took a deep breath, taking her wings in as she did so. Then she winced in pain.

"Your wings are still a bit sensitive", G explained. Don't worry, it'll get better soon. Now hold still and close your eyes."

Buttercup did as she was told. She heard a whooshing sound and warmth surrounded her.

"Open your eyes."

Buttercup opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a green dress with short sleeves and sent down to just above her knees. Then she noticed that she had underwear beneath it. "How", she started to ask.

"All with time dear", G told her. "What do you think?"

Buttercup frowned, "It's nice but not exactly my style of clothing. I don't usually wear dresses."

G laughed, "That's okay dear. It's just a casual dress for evenings and semi-formal occasions."

Mama grabbed Buttercup's shoulders, "alright, let's go."

Bubbles continued to twiddle her thumbs and didn't react when she heard the door open. But when she didn't hear it close again she stood up. Then everyone else stood up as Buttercup and her "entourage" came down the stairs.

Will approached her first, "Awww. Dressed up just for me?"

Buttercup smiled and let him embrace her, "something like that."

They separated and she went and gave her parents a hug.

Bubbles assessed her sister. Besides the dress, which was gorgeous, her body seemed more shapely. Her hair hung to just above her shoulders and now had a red tint when the light hit it right. She put all those thoughts aside as her sister came and they embraced.

Buttercup spotted Bunny standing off to the side. After Bubbles released her she burst forward and trapped Bunny in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you", she whispered.

Bunny smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too."

After a few moments they separated, each wiping away tears. "You better go", Bunny said. "Samuel still needs to give you your physical."

Buttercup nodded and Bunny led her down to the lab.

Blossom paced around the table in the lab impatiently as she waited for her sister to come. She breathed a sigh of relief as Buttercup came through the door. She and Bunny helped Buttercup up onto the table.

Samuel approached her, stethoscope in hand. He put it over her heart and listened to it beat. He removed it and wrote on his clip board. He took out a tongue depressor and a flash light and checked her mouth. He frowned when he saw one on her lower jaw.

As he went to his doctors bag Bunny sat beside her and put a hand over her eyes. "Just open your mouth big and keep your eyes closed."

Blossom looked at her curiously until she saw Samuel come with a pair of pliers. She was unable to speak as he put the pliers into Buttercup's mouth and yanked.

Buttercup jerked and opened her eyes as Bunny removed her hand. She stared at a tooth that was trapped in the pliers and put a hand to her cheek. "It didn't hurt."

Samuel shook his head, "nah, we lose teeth all the time, but it's okay, they grow back.

He took the flashlight and began examining Buttercup's eyes. Then he slipped it back into his pocket and took a small syringe out of his bag. "Alright I just need a blood sample."

Buttercup nodded and he inserted the needle into her and drew out the blood. She stared at it. It was an orange-red colour and seemed to glow.

Samuel put the vile away and took out a measuring tape. "Open your wings please."

Buttercup was about to mention that she couldn't until she took her dress off but GG spoke. "It's alright dear. Just open them."

Buttercup sighed but did as she was told and as slowly as she could opened her wings. Strangely she felt no resistance from her dress, nor any ripping noises as her wings spread open.

The Utoniums watched in awe as Buttercup's beautiful green wings spread out form her back.

"Mom", Samuel said, "if you wouldn't mind."

G took the other end of the tape and they measure Buttercup's wingspan. "Three-hundred-two centimeters", Samuel announced.

Buttercup tried to maneuver her right wing so she could look at it more closely. Bunny smiled and gently took Buttercup's right wing and gently moved it.

Buttercup gazed at it. It was nearly as wide as she was tall at its widest point and was covered in tiny scales.

"Hey, Buttercup."

She looked at Samuel.

"Do you want to see your baby?"

Buttercup's face lit up, "can I?"

Samuel wheeled a machine over to the table, "since I found this Omni scanner here, it'll be easy. But their won't be much to look at since the baby is little more than a blob right now."

Buttercup shook her head, "Doesn't matter I have to see him."

The Professor scratched the back of his head, "actually the scanner is broken."

Buttercup's heart sank.

Samuel smirked and wacked the side of the machine and it hummed to life.

Buttercup giggled and folded her wings. "Don't I have to take off my dress?"

Samuel shook his head, "not with this baby cause we don't need the gel." He turned on the machine and put the scanner against Buttercup's abdomen.

Everyone crowded around the tiny screen as the image began to appear. Sure enough it looked like a blob with a tail. "Can I get a picture of this", Buttercup asked?

Blossom ran to the computer hooked up to the scanner and pasted the image onto a canvas then printed the picture. Samuel turned off the scanner and Blossom gave Buttercup the picture.

"Thanks Bloss", Buttercup said to her sister. She smiled and ran her fingers over the image.

"Anyone want lunch", Margaret asked holding a platter full of sandwiches? "I found these in the freezer so I'll have to heat them up first."

G smiled, "allow me." She unfolded her left wing and dropped the sandwiches onto it. Then she closed her wing around them like someone would their fist. A moment later she unwrapped them and slipped them onto the platter, now warm.

Buttercup stared in amazement, "How did she do that?"

Will shrugged, "We can all do it. It's no big deal."

She looked at him, "Me too.

"With training and practice."

Everyone took a sandwich and began eating, except Buttercup who had three, despite being full only a short while ago.

"That's an awfully big appetite you have Buttercup for being only a few days pregnant", Margaret said.

GG put a hand on Buttercup's shoulder. "She has to develop her protective layer."

Buttercup and Margaret gave her a curious look.

GG explained, "right now she's eating to create a layer of fat as extra protection for her baby when it starts showing."

Margaret looked at her nervously, "how much fat?"

GG shrugged not much. Once the baby has made his presence know it won't even be noticeable.

Buttercup shrugged it off and finished off her last sandwich. She yawned and stretched.

Mama smiled, "looks like someone needs a nap."

Buttercup shook her head, "I'm fine."

Mama sighed, "Buttercup you're exhauster by the stress of your emergence and you're digesting all that food."

Buttercup was about to protest again but Margaret cut her off. "Blossom, Bubbles take her to bed."

Buttercup sighed in defeat and let her sisters take her arms and lead her out of the lab.

Margaret turned to Mama, "I appreciate you coming all this way."

Mama smiled, "our pleasure. She's part of our little family now."

Bubbles helped Buttercup lay down in her bed and Blossom covered her up with the bed covers.

"What do you think happened to the Chrysalis", Buttercup asked her red haired sister?

Blossom looked to where the remains of the Chrysalis had been but mysteriously vanished, "not sure. I'll ask them."

Bubbles handed Buttercup the picture of her baby then left her bed side with Blossom.

Ferratus ever faithfully took his place on the floor at her bedside. She smiled and petted him. Then Blossom turned off the light and closed the door. Buttercup put the picture under her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

hey, I finally got it done after finishing my collage portfolio which took two months. Anyway hope you like.


	16. Billy's Question Answered

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 16: Billy's question answered

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, 3:30; she had slept for over three hours.

Groaning she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw off her covers and stood to her feet. She caught her reflection in the mirror.

Her breasts had grown she noticed, she was at least a large D now, and if she remembered her health class from last year, they would only get bigger as her pregnancy progressed.

Her hips were wider and more defined, and it all felt a little strange.

"Beautiful isn't she."

Buttercup jumped and her claws came out by reflex.

Will stood leaning against her door, looking at her with an amused smirk.

Her face turned red, she'd been caught looking at herself. Then she realized, "How'd you get in here, the door was closed?"

He laughed, "I've been here since before you woke up."

She blinked, "Then how come I didn't see you."

He shrugged, "Maybe cause you didn't look in my direction. Besides, I wouldn't make a good predator if my prey could detect me."

Buttercup grinned, "So you're a predator huh." Without warning she jumped him and they landed on her bed. She pinned down his arms and held herself above him grinning, "What's the great predator going to do now."

He smirked and in the blink of an eye, Buttercup suddenly found herself lying on the bed staring up at him. "No fair using your wings", she pouted.

He grinned and leaned closer, "All's fair in love and war."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "So which one's this?"

Will thought for a moment, "Well were not married so it's love."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and he leaned in and kissed her.

Suddenly their minds flashed as a suppressed memory came back at them.

FLASH BACK ONE WEEK AGO

"What are you up to Stupid", Grim asked.

"You'll never find out Grim, cause you won't remember." He hurled a blue ball of energy and it completely encompassed Grim, freezing him in time.

Buttercup tried to move and attack, but she couldn't get off the ground. She looked around her and saw that the others were having similar trouble.

Stewpid grinned, "Haron Bekza!" suddenly the four teens were enveloped in green light and they disappeared.

The next thing Buttercup knew, she was in a room that was dark except for a few candles arranged near a large bed.

The room wasn't very large and there were big fluffy pillows arranged on the red shaggy carpet floor.

She heard a grunt to her left and she turned to see Will on his hands and knees with white knuckled fists.

Suddenly his muscles started to expand to one-half times bigger than they were before.

She jumped back in shock as long black claws burst from his fingertips and large red wings came out of his back, but no ripping noises were heard. It passed through his shirt as though it were merely an illusion.

Buttercup couldn't believe what she saw, he looked so dangerous, so beastlike so… attractive. For a reason that was yet unknown to her, his predator like appearance was turning her on.

"You're not as surprised as I thought you would be", he panted as the music of Pat Benatar's Hit me with your Best Shot drifted in through concealed speakers, but the occupants of the room to little notice.

She grinned, "In my career, I've had way bigger surprises", she said. Then she realized that she was also panting. She dropped on her hands and knees, "What's happening to me."

Will swallowed trying to control his breathing, "I think that cupid guy did something to us that's making our hormones go out of control."

Buttercup wrapped her arms around herself as she started shaking. She could feel herself losing control. And her feelings were making it worse. She sighed; there was only one way she could think of to make it easier for both of them. She started to crawl towards William on her hands and knees.

"Don't come closer", he warned, "It'll be harder for us to maintain control, me in particular."

She didn't stop, "It's okay, from the looks of things we won't be able to maintain control for much longer anyway. Whatever we're going to do, we might as well do it deliberately.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

She swallowed, "I love you."

They both blinked, "That sounds really cliché", they said at once. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Seriously though", she continued, "I was in love the moment I met you, I just didn't realize it and until now I was in denial."

He looked at her, "So why now? How do you know it's not just the hormones talking?

"Because hormones don't change my feelings", she shouted hurtfully! She sighed again, I admit it's the hormones that are making me act all mushy, but my feelings are real, believe me."

Will reached to his eyes and removed the contact lenses, thinking they were pointless now.

Buttercup looked down, trying not to stare.

Will leaned over and put his index finger under her chin and brought her emerald eyes into his own fire red irises.

She smiled then asked, "So what are you anyway?"

He shrugged, "You might consider me an animal.

An animal huh." She grinned, "Prove it."

He grinned my pleasure." He pounced on her and tackled her onto one of the massive pillows on the ground. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as they moved closer and finally shared their first kiss.

END FLASHBACK

Buttercup shook her head clear, she knew that happened after that, it's what got her into present situation she was in and conceived the child she now carried within her. But she did remember that is was the most intense yet most amazing experience of her life.

She looked up at Will and he looked at her.

"Well at least we know the answer to Billy's question" he said.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem very surprised."

Will sighed, "He I suspected this all along because that tadpole teleportation thing would never have caused the metamorphosis. My family suspected the same.

"But why didn't we remember before now?"

Will shrugged, "Stupid probably used a spell to repress the memory with a false one, and out little tussle must have forced us to remember."

Buttercup nodded then a smile lit her face.

Will looked at her, "What?"

Buttercup turned to him, "This is wonderful!"

He blinked, "What?"

"Don't you get it? This means that our baby was conceived in love by a deliberate action instead of an accident, a burden that was forced upon us. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Our son will grow up knowing that he was a blessing, not a curse of a burden."

Will smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She shrugged, "O course I am." Then she tackled him to the ground, "Now where were we?"


	17. All In a Family

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter 17: All in a Family

The Utoniums heard noises coming from Buttercup's room.

"What's going on up there?" Professor Utonium asked worriedly?

GG just laughed, "They're just getting to know each other."

Margaret frowned, "Sounds more like a struggle to me."

G chuckled, "A little excitement keeps the relationship interesting."

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "Is that what you and your husband do?"

G smiled sheepishly, "Amongst other things."

Everyone looked up when they heard the door open and Buttercup and Will descended the stairs.

Margaret stood up and addressed her daughter. "Sleep well dear?"

Buttercup shrugged, "I guess so, but I'm not used to sleeping in the middle of the day."

GG smiled, "Don't worry dear, you will.

"It looks like you got up just in time", Will's mother said from the window.

Buttercup blinked, "Why?"

Just then the door bell rang and G went to answer it. Immediately after it opened several people walked in carrying grocery bags and containers and boxes.

Buttercup heard Will sigh, "Here it comes."

"William", and trio of girls cried!"

Will cringed and they trapped him in a series of hugs.

"Awwww, William we missed you.", the oldest one said.

"Yeah", he wheezed, "I can tell."

The three girls looked at Buttercup who shifted slightly under their gaze.

The oldest one spoke again. "So you're the lucky girl who's captured our baby brothers heart."

Buttercup's eyes bulged, "Brother!"

Will looked at her awkwardly. "Uh yeah, Buttercup these are my sisters; Maria, Elise and Auriah. Oldest to youngest, left to right tallest to shortest."

Buttercup swallowed, "Um, hi."

The three released Will and walked over to her. "It'll be so nice having another girl in the family."

Will rolled his eyes. "As if they're weren't enough of you already."

Buttercup heard a loud "whap" and Will's body jerked, but he was smiling.

Another girl stepped out from behind Will. Buttercup could see she had fiery orange hair and matching eyes. Her body was fabulously proportioned, the kind that guys drooled over.

"My my Rayza", Will said cheerfully, "The chrysalis was certainly good to you."

Rayza smiled and twirled around. "Thank you, though I'm still getting used to all the extra", she paused and cupped her hands over her firm breasts, "equipment."

Will's sisters snickered while Buttercup wore a more sympathetic and understanding expression.

Will turned to Rayza, "They're just jealous cause you look more motherly then them."

Rayza smiled, "Thanks."

Will's mother decided to stop the direction of the conversation before it turned into an argument. "Alright that's enough. Why don't you kids go help your grandfathers bring everything in."

The five teens sighed and went outside, Rayza being the last one to leave.

Buttercup watched them to. She assumed "Grandfathers was referring to their grandfather and great-grandfather.

Someone grabbed her shoulders and she flinched in response. She turned her head and looked right into Mama's eyes.

"Why don't you come and sit down dear."

Buttercup nodded and allowed her to lead her to the couch.

G sighed, "You needn't fuss over her so much Laura."

"I'm simply being considerate."

"There is such a thing as being to considerate", a voice said behind her.

Two men Walked inside carrying stacks of large containers. Bother had red hair and eyes and looked about the same age. However Buttercup had learned by now that to be misleading since most of Will's ascendants looked the same age as him despite being much older.

"By the way Samuel", he continued, "you're wanted outside."

Samuel nodded, "Thanks Dad", and jogged out the door.

Buttercup sat down on the couch beside Bubbles while Margaret addressed the two men, "Ma I ask what's in the boxes?"

"Dinner", they both answered.

The professor and his wife were confused.

GG spoke, "I'll explain but first introductions. The one on the left is my husband Varic and on the right my son Mark.

"My husband", G added.

"As for the boxes", GG continued, "We thought we'd make dinner for everyone here if you don't mind?"

"Of course not", Margaret answered cheerfully, "It's very nice of you."

G smiled, "Just thought we'd give you a nice formal dinner to bring you back a sense of normality."

Margaret smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Everyone turned as the door opened. Samuel walked in with a baby bag in his right hand and a double baby carrier in his right hand. And it had babies in it.

Right behind him a woman looking no older than the others came in also carrying a double baby carrier.

Rayza ran up to Samuel. "It's okay daddy, I'll take the girls."

Samuel nodded, "Thanks sweetheart."

The woman still carrying the babies walked over to Buttercup, "Hello I'm Mira, "it's nice to meet you."

Buttercup felt slightly awkward, not for the first time today. "Uh, hi."

A small noise was heard and Mira sighed as she placed the carrier on the floor. She reached down and picked up a baby boy into her arms.

She turned to Buttercup, "Would you mind holding Verrick while I take care of Alanner?"

Buttercup's eyes widened in surprise at the request. "S-sure."

Mira gently placed her son into her arms. Buttercup felt awkward as a she held the baby and the position of her arms were being adjusted by Mira to support the baby's head and so that he wouldn't be harmed in case her claws unsheathed by accident. She was feeling very embarrassed with everyone starring at her.

Mira smiled, "You're a natural."

Buttercup only swallowed and looked down at Verrick.

He had a small tuft of red hair on the top of his head and matching eyes with little bat like wings protruding out of his back through his blue baby jumper.

She managed a small smile, imagining her own son looking similar. 'But maybe with brown hair' she thought.

She heard a small burp and turned her head to see Mira gently patting Allanner on the back.

"There", she said as she held Allanner out in front of her. "Feel better?"

He let out a happy noise and Mira placed him back in the carrier.

"Well ladies", GG announced, "We better get started on dinner."

The women quickly vacated the room including Margaret who insisted on helping. That and it was her kitchen.

Buttercup looked back down at the baby still in her arms.

"You should consider yourself lucky", Will said as he approached her. "Aunt Mira doesn't usually let anyone besides Rayza, Uncle Samuel and our Grandparents handle her pup's."

Buttercup looked at him curiously, "Pups?"

Rayza answered, "That's what Dragon children are called. You know like, chicks or kits or grubs."

Buttercup winced, "I would never call my ba- pup a grub."

Rayza grinned, "Nor would anyone else."

Supper was ready by six o'clock and the pup's were now sleeping, allowing the parents to enjoy the dinner.

Buttercup sat in the middle of the table with William on her right and Laura on her left. Her sisters including Bunny sat across from her.

A quick blessing was said over the meal and everyone dug in.

Buttercup looked at the different dishes on the table. There was so much food she didn't know where to start, and some of it looked very strange.

"Don't know where to start" Will asked her? "Try this."

Buttercup looked at what he put on her plate; it was large and cylindrical in shape and looked very meaty. She picked it up and squeezed with her fingers, it felt really tough. She brought it up to her mouth and taste tested it with her tongue. It had a sweet juicy taste. Finally she willed up the courage and took a bite. She was immediately amazed at how easily her teeth cut through the tough meat.

"This is good", she said. "What is it?"

It's Luna Star", Will answered. "It's a starfish that lives in the deep ocean."

Buttercup looked at him with a half scared expression on her face. "Do I even want to know what everything else on the table is?"

He smirked, "I'll tell you after you eat it."

Sighing she began taking samples of other items on the table to hungry to care about their origin.

A while later, Buttercup had finished eating and everyone was listing to Laura tell a story from Will's childhood.

"So I go into the living room and I find fur and blood all over the floor, I look around the corner and I see half the hamster on the floor, the other half in his mouth."

Laughter was heard all round while William looked to be ignoring it.

"I still can't believe you would kill then eat something as cute as a hamster", Elise said crossly.

"I was a year and a half. I didn't know the difference between pet and prey."

"Alright you to that's enough", Laura said.

Buttercup smiled and lay back in her chair, "I'm so full", she groaned.

Blossom shook her head, "then why did you eat so much?"

Buttercup shrugged, "cause I was hungry." She gave a small yawn , "am I tired already? I just woke up a little while ago."

Laura smiled, "It'll be like that for the first week or so. Your body just needs to get used to itself. Now off to bed."

Buttercup sighed heavily, but got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Need me to carry you", Will asked her?

She smiled, "Thanks but I'd like to keep my independence for as long as I can." With a simple good night nod she walked up the stairs to bed.

Bubbles looked over at Laura. "Is she going to be okay?"

Laura smiled, "She'll be fine, she just needs time to adjust."

Blossom sighed, "I hope it doesn't take long."

Laura shrugged, "Even after she does it won't make a difference because of her pregnant mood swings."

Blossom and Bubbles groaned and sank in their chairs.

Upstairs Buttercup had changed into her pyjamas and was beginning to wind down.

She thought about the dinner and the guests. William and his sisters seemed really close, even for siblings. Laura was already feeling and acting like a mother to her. G and GG felt like the kind of people you could tell your deepest secrets to. Mira was a great role model for motherhood. Samuel and Rayza helping with the caring of the children. Speaking of Rayza, she hadn't gotten much of a chance to speak with her. She shrugged, there would be another time.

She reached under her pillow and looked at the picture of her unborn son, smiling at it, then carefully put it on her night table.

She lifted up her shirt, kissed her hand then placed it on her bellybutton. "Goodnight my little one."

Finally she turned off the lights, snuggled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

finally finished this chapter and I'm sorry if it's a little short, been busy.


	18. Scam

Parents of Circumstance

Chapter: 18 Scam

An alarm went off in the Utonium household at precisley 7:00AM. Blossom set her alarm earlier than her sisters. Partly to set an example but mostly because she wated first dibs on the warm water for the usual morning shower.

Blossom undressed and put on her pink bathrobe grabbed her towel and headed to teh bathroom.

She paused as she reached Buttercup's door and peered inside. Buttercup was sleeping soundly on her side facing the door, a pleasant smile on her face.

Blossom walked in and pulled the bed covers to better cover her sleeping sibling. Looking briefly at the clock on the night table she turned off the alarm then left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While she wated for Blossom to get out of the shower Bubbles watched a morning show on the couch with her mother.

"Regular moring ritual?"

Bubbled looked up to see her violet eyed sister floating above her. "Yeah, till Bloss gets out of the shower."

As if on cue they heard the water in the shower stop running. Shrugging Bubbles grabbed her towel and flew up to have her shower.

Bunny sat down next to Margaret. "This all seems so strange to me."

Margaret looked at her. "How so?"

Bunny looked thoughtful. "It just seems so, ordinary."

Margaret laughed, "Yes well I imagine your home is a bit more interesting."

Bunny shrugged, "I don't know if I'd say more interesting." She looked at the older woman, "But it's different."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes as she became awake enough to maintain conciousness. Downstairs she could hear her family talking, probably about her.

She tried to get up but found that her body was increadably stiff. With considerable effort she managed to sit up and lean back against her headboard.

A small rumble came from her abdomen, bringing a smile to her face despite her earlier frustrations. "You're up to huh?"

Perhaps she was ignorant, or perhaps the fact that she was pregnant hadn't fully registered in her mind, but the fact was that she didn't feel concerned or worried, at the moment all she felt was stiffness. She swung her legs out over the side of her bed and her stomach growled. 'And hungry', she added with a grin.

She got out of bed and walked stiffley to her bedroom door closing it so that she could change. Her thoughts touched briefly on weather she would be going to school today but she quickly dismissd them. If she was going to school today which was unlikely considering yesterday's events, and her father would have called her down for breakfast by now.

The thought of breakfast brought her back to her task. She went to her dresser and sorted through what she could wear for the day. She took out a pair of green denim pants and placed them on her bed. She took off her pyjamas and began to slip her pants on, until she encountered resistence.

Despite her best efforts she was unable to get her pants up beyond her thighs. She let out a frustrated sigh and let the pants drop to her ankles. "Less than a week pregnant and I've alrady got a fat ass", she muttered to herself.

She put a hand on her rump and was surprised that it was not flabby but rather firm. Sighing she remembered yesterdays events and remembered how her body had physically changed. She sighed again and went back to her drawer to look for something else to wear.

Finally she found a pair of black sweat pants that she hadn't worn for some time and a baggy plain white t-shirt. She managed to get the pants on whithout to much hassle despite how snug they were and the legs were a bit short, about a quarter of the way above her ankles. The shirt covered her but she frowned at the way it draped over her breasts.

Deciding not to be too picky despite the outfit displaying how much her assets had grown, she felt satisfied and went downstairs for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bubbles was at the table eating her pancakes wearing her blue school outfit. She was eating faster than usual, hoping to get her fill before Buttecup came down for breakfast.

Blossom sat beside her, eating at her normal pace, refusing to sacrifice her mannerisms to guaranty a full meal. She wore her pink school outfit and as always the matching bow on her head.

Bunny sat across from her wearing a snug violet t-shirt and mini skirt that showed her wonderful figure beautifully. She was eating even more quickly than she was, probably for the same reason as her though.

Her parents sat at opposite ends of the table, the professor only half eating as he was going over the latest scientific journal and their mother was switching between her breakfast and deep thought.

The sounds of someone coming down the stairs however diverted everyone's attention. Buttercup came down the stairs wearing completely unmatching clothes and her hair simply hung unstyled.

"What's with the outfit", Blossom asked?

Buttercup gave her a look that said she didn't want to talk about it. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Bubbles was confused, after everything that happened yesterday, after everything they had been told, Buttercup should be practically eating the table by now.

"I'm done", Bunny declared and she floated over the table grabbing an orange out of the fruit bowl before joining Buttercup on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup knew why they were looking at her, they were wondering why she didn't seem hungry. The truth however was that she was hungry, her hunger gnawed at her empty gut like a rabid beaver, her mouth watering at the smell of pancakes and orange juice to wash it all down.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Buttercup looked at Bunny who had just sat on the seat beside her. "I can wait till everyone else is done."

Bunny nodded understanding, she gave a little smile and held up an orange. "Maybe you can start with this."

Buttercup eyed the fruit with hungry eyes and her hunger spiked and her stomach tightned wanting to be filled, but she had to resist it. "No, I'll wait."

Bunny sighed, "Buttercup."

"I can last for a few more minutes, I prefer to eat alone in these circumstances."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "What other version of these circumstances have you been in?"

Buttercup frowned and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Let's just say I had a bit of a different

early puberty than most people."

The door bell rang and Bubbles left her seat and empty plate to answer it. Looking over Buttercup could see that most of them had finished eating, which meant that they would be leaving soon.

Bunny held up the orange again. "Come on Buttercup at least give your belly something to work on, I can tell you're hungry."

Buttecup put up a hand as if to block the orange. It's okay, I'll just have to wait a few more minutes."

Bunny was becoming cross. "Buttercup If you don't eat it I'll shove it-"

"Shove what?"

Bunny and Buttercup looked up to see Will and Rayza standing in the entrance, Bubbles holding open the door. Rayza walked up to them, "Why aren't you eating breakfast", she asked Buttercup?

Buttercup sighed, "I'm just waiting for everyone else to be done."

Rayza looked at her confused for a moment but nodded in understanding after decripting the silent message that she was a self-conscious eater.

"Alright but eat the orange at least, it'll satisfy you."

Sighing heavily Buttercup accepted the orange and proceeded to try and rip off the skin.

Rayza smiled and took the orange. "Let me show you a trick." She unsheathed her black claws and penetrated the skin with the hooked ends. Then turned the orange in her hand striping off the skin with her hooked claws. "Female claws are designed to strip the skin and tear the flesh of our meals. They're great for skinning oranges."

Rayza handed Buttercup the orange and she ate it hungrily.

Bunny looked at Will and the bag looped over his shoulder. "Are you still going to school?"

Will nodded, "I wan't to find more about those APPA guys and they might hit other students in the school, and if they do maybe I can find a pattern."

Bunny crossed her arms. "I thought Kirk, Craig and Brendon were the only ones who were supposed to go undercover."

Will nodded, "True, but I'm already enroled in the school and I may not be the best at maintaining a low profile I can tell when someone's lying without a gadget. Plus I intend to make myself known, I wan't to flush out my hunter."

Bunny's eyes widened, "What!"

"I need to get him before he gets anyone else. I would rather he come after me first."

Bunny sighed, "Fine. But once I find a better argument you're going to have to reconsider."

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

Blossom picked up her bag. "If you're coming I suggest you follow us cause the Bus is going to arrive soon."

Will shook his head. "It's okay, I'll drive there."

The professor narowed his eyes. "Which reminds me, how is it you have a car when you're not even old enough to have a licence."

Blossom looked at him curiously. "But daddy, I have a licence."

"You're a registered superhero, you have special permission."

Will shrugged, "So do I, but you're not authorized to see it."

The professor was getting angry. "You're dating my daughter!"

Will snorted. "My licences have nothing to do with her. You already know more than you should", he said giving Bunny a look.

Professor Utonium was about to further persue the argument but his wife stopped him. "Anyway it's nice that you visit so often but we have to go to work, see you." She all but dragged her husband out the door with Blossom and Bubbles right behind them.

Bunny sighed, "You're in a bad enough position, you don't want them to trust you less."

Will shrugged, "I couldn't care less about their opinion." Rayza shook her head.

Buttercup having finished her orange and ran up to him giving him a hug.

He smiled and returned the hug. "Sleep well?"

Buttercup shrugged. "Not to bad." Reluctantly she pulled away, "You better get going, the bus doesn't get there long before school starts."

Will nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you after school then." He looked strait into her eyes and said, "Just make sure you're eating enough it's not just you you're feeding anymore."

Buttercup nodded and watched him leave, wishing he could stay and keep her company, but at least she had the other two.

Both girls suddenly grabbed Buttercup's arms and dragged her to the table. "There's no fighing it this time", Bunny said with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandy sat at the breakfast table in her pyjamas eating an omelette, satisfied only with that despite her pregnancy. It was seemingly normal now so she suspected that her great hunger the night she had eaten a whole steak by herself was nothing more than a temporary side effect.

She heard the doorbell ring and ran over to answer it, she had a pretty good idea who it was. She opened the door and was pleased to see Billy standing in front of her. "Morning Billy", she greeted with a smile.

Billy seemed dazed for a moment but snapped out of it. "Uh, hi Mandy."

Mandy looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

Billy swallowed, "Oh it's uh, just that I'm not used to seeing you with your hair like that yet."

Mandy frowned and tugged at the ends of her hair, she prefered keeping it down, it was much easier to maintain and she thought it looked better.

"But I like it that way", Billy added hastily.

Mandy smiled as she remembered Billy did too. "Thanks so do I."

Billy glanced at his watch. "Sorry I don't have much time."

Mandy nodded, a sad look on her face. "I know."

Billy noticed and knew that something was up. "What's wrong?"

Mandy sighed. "Mom and Dad asked a member of the APPA to come over today to discuss my 'case' as they put it."

Billy scowled and his fists clenched. "How can your parents do that? Don't they know what happened?"

Frustration grew on Mandy's features and she crossed her arms. "They know but they said that what they offer is to good to pass up."

"Sounds like a textbook scam", Billy growled under his breath.

Mandy nodded in agreement. "I know but I have no choice here. I don't trust them but I'll go along with it for now."

Billy grabbed her shoulders. "If you have a problem send me a message at the school."

Mandy smiled and nodded, "okay." She leaned in and kissed him, letting him know how much she appreciated his concern and support.

Billy picked up his bag and he left, though rather reluctantly.

Mandy watched him go and wished she could have him with her, but this was for the best. One thing that she swore above all else was that she wouldn't let them take her baby away. It would be theirs to raise and love, no one elses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buttercup was on the couch again resting on her back and rubbing her slightly swolen belly. "Am I fat enough now", she whined?

Rayza smiled in amusement. "That bulge is just your stomach expanding to accomodate the all the food you ate, your body still has to convert it into fat."

Buttercup groaned. "How big am I going to get? How long is this going to take?"

Rayza shrugged, "It usually takes about a week and you won't be that big, you'll just have a nice tummy is all", she said patting Buttercup's abdomen.

Buttercup groaned and put a hand over her belly button. "And this is just the tip of the iceberg. Your grandparents told me that I'm going to be bigger than I would if this were a human pregnancy."

Rayza nodded, "Besides the protective fat layer yes the blood vessels have to expand more to accomodate the extra nutrients and you carry more amniotic fluid." She shrugged, "but I've been bigger."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Rayza looked at her. "Oh, well you see not long after we invented Slop, females discovered that if they practiced expanding their bellies their pregnancys were much more", she searched for the right word, "Pleasant. They were more used to carrying the extra weight, the pups were healthier, and they experianced less pain during their pregnancy and young dragonesses would binge till they got as full and as big as they could then they'd burn the weight off. We burn fat much faster than humans do, and they would burn it off before much of it became fat."

Buttercup looked at her strangely. "So they would purposely get fat so they could practice being pregnant."

Rayza scratched the back of her head. "Well that's one way of putting it I suppose. During courtship it was a bit different since they had to impress their boyfriends."

Buttercup smirked. "I was under the impression that boys prefered boobs. If it worked that way with humans than America would be even more over populated."

"Bingeing and obesity are different things", Rayza shouted angrily!

Buttercup put up her hands defensively. "Whoa sorry I was only joking."

Rayza crossed her arms. "Anyway, females would purposely keep their fat for a while to get used to walking or just having a big belly. It's also used to show males how capable we would be at bearing children, it's surprisingly accurate."

Buttercup nodded, "In otherwords it is just practice."

Rayza shrugged, "Pretty much cause males very much prefer us being nice and trim."

Buttercup sighed. "So any involuntary funtions or less than disireable gifts from mother nature I should worry about?"

"No", Rayza said quickly.

"Yes", Bunny countered just as quickly.

Buttercup looked between the two confused. "Mind cluing me in."

Rayza sighed. "Well once a month females go through a time when they are most fertile and will yeild the most children to begin a pregnancy. During this period we become very, easily aroused."

Bunny grinned, "In other words they get really horny."

Buttercup swallowed. "Does that mean me too?"

Rayza shook her head. "No because you're already pregnant but a month or so after your pregnancy you will most likely have your first one."

Buttercup swallowed. "So what did you mean most fertile", she asked trying to change the subject?

"Oh, well you see unlike human females who are fertile only once a month we are fertile all the time and our eggs release during mating."

Bunny grinned. "In other words supply on demand."

Rayza put her hands on her hips. "You're just full of other words today aren't you."

"The eggs must be fast in order to travel that far in such a short amount of time", Buttercup commented.

Rayza nodded, "They are, it's a bit trickier if you're already pregnant though."

Buttercup sat up strait and fixed Rayza with wide eyes. "You mean you can get another baby even when you're already pregnant!"

Rayza nodded, "Oh yes, it adds just one baby at a time though instead of four since we have four babies as much as humans have one, but if you add another within a month of the first conception then all the ones concieved within that month will be born at the same time, so you'd have quintuplets instead of quadruplets."

Buttercup swallowed. "So if Will and I were to uh, do it again within two weeks from now then I would be having twins?"

Rayza nodded. "Yep."

Bunny grinned. "Why? Were you planning to go "it" again within two weeks?"

Buttercup gave a snort of amusement. "Why Bunny? You want a niece too?"

Bunny shrugged, "It would be nice."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and lay back down on the couch. "Sorry but Mom and Dad won't let it happen unless we get married."

Rayza laughed. "If we were following the old rules you would already be married."

Buttercup looked at her in shock. "What?"

Rayza shrugged. "Way back, Marriage was signified simply by mating because the love and commitment required to produce a child showed how much they also cared for each other." Rayza frowned deeply. "Unless your a Succubus."

Buttercup raised and eyebrow at the unfamiliar word.

Bunny grinned. "In English a Succubus was a female demon that took the life force of men by having sex with them. In their language it roughly translates into whore."

Buttercup wore a strange look. "okaaaay", she said leading to a subject change. "Rayza I noticed you and William seem aufully close, do you two have a history?"

Rayza looked confused and Bunny put a hand on her shoulder. "She means that by human standards you two seem very close for cousins."

"Oh, well by some human standards perhaps but it's perfectly normal in our family. No one in our family has any kind of special history that makes them extra close besides the couples and marrieds."

Bunny raised an eyebrow and Rayza sighed. "Except for Adelaide."

Buttercup sat up again. "Who?"

Rayza swallowed. "Well, you noticed that scar on Dray's left arm right?"

Buttercup was confused but nodded.

"Well, Adelaide was there when it happened, it's kind of a long story if you want to fully understand it."

Buttercup shrugged. "I've got time."

The other two girls shook their heads. "You have to hear it from Adelaide when you meet her."

"So she's coming here?"

Rayza shrugged. "She knows what's happend by now and she'd definately want to be here but it's a long trip to come here from Germany."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "You have cousins all the way in Germany!"

Rayza laughed and shook her head. "No Adelaide is not my cousin, just Dray's, on his mothers side. I'm his cousin on his fathers side. Our fathers are twin brothers."

Buttercup frowned. "When you say Dray I assume you mean William."

Rayza mentally slapped herself. "Yes well sorry it's just that we have another cousin with the same first name so I've got really used to the nicknames."

Buttercup shook her head. "Okay but how does the scar make those two special?"

Rayza sighed. "Well like I said you have to hear the story from Adelade but it was that... incident that caused them to get really close."

Buttercup leaned forward. "So those two are really close?"

Rayza smiled and nodded. "Sometimes Adelaide is more like his mother than his mother is. It's really inspiring how those two get along. Sure they argue but not for very long and they resolve their differences really fast. Those two can never stay mad at each other for very long."

Buttercup saddened feeling very inadequate. "She sounds like the perfect girl."

Rayza shook her head. "She has a boyfriend and besides D-William is commited to you, he loves you we can all tell, you would know most of all. Though we often say that if those two weren't cousins they would have been married a long time ago", she said with a laugh.

Buttercup lay back down on the couch still a frown and sad look on her face while Bunny glared daggers at the orange haired dragoness.

"Look Buttercup", her sister said. "Those two have known each other since they were toddlers, you can't expect to match that right now. You don't have to worry though, cause when she get here she's going to school you very thoroughly."

Rayza grimaced. "That's for sure."

Buttercup groaned. "I can't wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Billy, Bubbles, Blossom and William all sat at the cafeteria table in the corner as they quietly talked about their situation.

Billy had met a lot of feaky and fearsom creatures in his time so was not really intimidated by Will being a dragon. Blossom was confidant because she had fought many dangerous villians and monsters in her time, with her sisters of course. Bubbles on the other hand simply trusted him.

"Of course it's a scam", Will said. "The reason I'm still here is because I'm trying to find out more about it and how they did it."

Blossom nodded. "We can't let them continue doing this. Not only are they sending a bad message to the teenage population but they seem to be going out of their way to make it happen."

Will nodded. "The quesion is why they're doing it and why they picked us two, Buttercup and Mandy."

Blossom nodded. "They're offering a lot for very little money so it can't be a money scam."

Billy shrugged. "What could it be then."

Bubbles leaned closer to Will. "Do you think they knew what you are?"

Will tapped his fingers on the table. "It's possible but why Mandy, or Billy, or Buttercup?"

Blossom crossed her arms. "That's what we have to find out. There must be some connection."

Billy tapped Will on the shoulder. "Don't look now", he whispered, "here comes Spurg."

Will sighed. "Another black cloud in my gloomy sky."

"Hey Wiener." Spurg walked up to their table. "I'm here to finish what I started last week."

The cafeteria hushed and Will smirked. "Do you mean when I smashed the apple on your head and you ran away screaming like a little girl?"

Surgs face reddened with anger. "You gonna fight."

Will snorted. "I only fight people worth fighing. Thugs like you I pulverise."

Spurg growled and drew back his fist. "That's it your toast."

"Stop!"

The cafeteria went deathly silent as the coach entered the cafeteria. "If you two are so insistent on fighting than I suggest that after school you two come to my wresting ring in the gym and do it."

Spurg grinned at the chance to beat someone up with a teachers permission. "What do ya say twerp? You game?"

Will stood up and looked at Spurg in the eye his own eyes burning with intensity despite the hazel contact lenses. "If it means putting you in your place and pounding you into the ground then ya, I'm game."

Spurg grinned. "I'll see you there." Spurg walked away and the cafeteria was buzzing with excited converstion.

Will sat down and Billy looked at him worriedly. "Spurgs a good fighter, are you sure about this?"

Will snorted. "I could beat that worm in my sleep."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other worriedly and looked at the clock as it counted down the minutes till the next class.

* * *

This is it the last chapter in this story. Don't worry a sequal is coming soon. I realize the ending is a bit open like from Halo 2 but I want to start the sequal with a bang. The sequal will be called Dragons Fury. I realize it might not be worth the three month wait but here it is. The final chapter.


End file.
